


drunk in love

by fakeroyalty



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 58,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28982955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakeroyalty/pseuds/fakeroyalty
Summary: the door was closed, and rosé let herself get love drunk.///"Come here," he whispered. Chaeyoung didn't know if it was because she was tipsy, or if the atmosphere of the room was putting her under a spell, but she stepped between his legs. She was close enough to feel his breath hitting her collarbones. The music from the party was even quieter here than it had been in the hall, just a pounding baseline that thrummed through her body. "Can I kiss you?"
Relationships: Kim Taehyung | V/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Kudos: 4





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a complete work of fiction, do not bring this fan work into spaces where the people involved might see it or interact with it please!! I do not think I actually have any real knowledge as to the personality of the people in this fic, what their relationships actually are, etc.

The racket coming from Blackpink’s dorm would have certainly disturbed the neighbors, but fortunately they didn’t have any. The entire floor was theirs, and tonight the four girls reveled in it, blasting music, laughing loudly and shouting over each other.

It was a special occasion, because tonight they were going to a party. And not just any party, a _proper_ party. Not like boring industry mixers or award show after-parties, where they were monitored by their managers and cameras in every corner. No, tonight they were going to a real, actual house party.

When they had received the invite, Lisa squealed that it was _just like those American movies!_ The members of BTS had bought a house to stay in when they wanted more privacy and space than their dorm provided, and they were throwing a housewarming party for themselves.

Park Jimin had invited Seulgi and the rest of Red Velvet, who had taken it upon themselves to invite their friends in Blackpink. Chaeyoung had worried about showing up technically not invited by the hosts, but Seulgi had reassured her that it was basically expected that she would invite along whoever she wanted.

“It makes less work for them, see,” she explained, pinching Chaeyoung’s cheeks to get her to smile. “I’m actually doing them a favor! Imagine how sad it would be if only the people they invited themselves showed up! It would only be, like, thirty people!”

Lisa had then looked up from her phone and confirmed that Bambam had been invited, and the rest of Got7 was attending as well, so Chaeyoung had stopped voicing her concern about crashing. It would be nice to go to a private party, Chaeyoung thought, instead of some bar or club where she would just be worried that people were sneaking photos.

Jennie set up her speakers and was blasting her “getting ready” playlist from her room, while the girls darted in and out of the bathroom and each other’s rooms.

“Unnie, can I borrow your earrings?” Lisa gave Jisoo doe-eyes while she cradled the bunches of rubies in her hands, and the eldest shot the maknae a thumbs up. Rosé continued carefully French-braiding Jisoo’s hair. Jisoo had borrowed baggy jeans from Jennie, who was wearing a pair of Lisa’s sneakers. Chaeyoung’s own makeup had been done by Lisa, who had borrowed one of Jennie’s eyeshadow palettes. Living with three other girls could be a hassle sometimes, but most of the time it was a blast, and never more so than when they were getting ready for some event.

Chaeyoung’s fingers finished their careful work and tied off the end of the second braid with an elastic. “Unnie, you look so cool!” she squealed.

“You made me look like a bad-ass, Chaengie,” Jisoo smiled at her friend in the mirror, then bent over and tried to twerk.

“You look like an angel, Chae,” Jennie enthused. “A hot angel!”

Chaeyoung grinned at her unnie and put her palms to her cheeks. Her denim shorts were super frayed and short enough that she would usually have worn safety shorts under them, and her lacy white crop top _was_ sort of angelic. The sleeves were slightly puffy and cinched in at her wrist, and Chaeyoung thought they were so fun. She was going to pretend to be Juliet or something romantic tonight. Lisa had drawn on her eyeliner thick and long, then smudged it out with black eyeshadow and covered her lids in a coppery shimmer. Chaeyoung loved it, even though she would normally only wear eye makeup that heavy for a magazine shoot. She secretly thought it made her look a bit like Jennie-unnie, with her striking cat eyes.

“Here, sweetie,” Jisoo trapped her against the counter and stuck large, thin gold hoops through Chaeyoung’s ear piercings. “There! You’re all set.”

Chaeyoung pretended to pout at her unnie, playfully shaking her head to feel the hoops bounce off her neck. She almost never wore earrings this big because of how distracting they were, but she supposed tonight it didn’t matter if she was a bit distracted.

The girls piled into their car, apologizing profusely to their driver for running late. He just laughed at them, used to their untimeliness for anything that wasn’t work. He gave Lisa the honors of the aux, and the four bopped along to every song she chose. They were in high spirits by the time they pulled up in front of a large house just outside Seoul. It wasn’t ugly, but it was rather non-descript. It was fairly far from the neighboring houses though, which, Chaeyoung supposed, was what really mattered.

The four linked their arms together and trotted up the sidewalk, and Lisa eagerly pressed her finger to the doorbell.

…

Rosé was so glad she came. Joy had played bartender and mixed her two delicious drinks (that were also evidently quite strong), and now she felt warm and smiley and comfortable. Yeri was playfully grinding against her, while Jisoo and Lisa wolf-whistled and hooted. Yeri and Chaeyoung dissolved into giggles, and the younger girl gave Chaeng a tight hug. “I love you, unnie!” she shouted to be heard over the music. Chaeyoung pressed a kiss to the top of Yeri’s head, then jokingly pushed her away, pretending to _shoo_ her. Yeri stuck her tongue out but bounced further into the dance floor, scoping out a new target.

Jennie looped her arm around Chaeng’s shoulder and they swayed together.

“Blackpink in your area… Blackpink in your area!”

The opening of ‘Boombayah’ pulsed through the speakers, and several people began shouting along to Lisa’s opening lines. Chaeyoung’s mouth dropped, and she glanced at her other members who were similarly shocked. Jennie hid her face in Chaeng’s shoulder while the taller girl hid her face behind her hands.

“I bet Joy is DJ-ing!” Jisoo shouted. “Aish, that rascal!”

“This is so embarrassing,” Jennie moaned lowly, flinching as her own voice rapping surrounded them. Lisa had pushed past her initial embarrassment and was beginning to shout along to Jennie’s lyrics, clasping Jisoo’s hands in her own and swinging them. The pair began to laugh and dance crazily, attracting the attention of quite a few people who smiled at the silliness.

Their members were adorable, but Chaeyoung still felt mortified and backed away off the dancefloor with Jennie, who was also still bright red. The shier girls slunk back to the bar, where Jennie tucked herself into Irene’s side. The elder girl was laughing but still patted Jennie’s hair sympathetically, and gestured for the bartender (aka the member of NCT currently standing behind the bar) to bring her a drink.

“Do you want one, too?” Irene asked Chaeyoung. She smiled brightly but shook her head. It was no secret how much of a lightweight she was, but frankly she enjoyed seltzer or soda or juice enough to not really mind.

“I’m gonna find the bathroom,” she informed her member, and gave Irene a quick hug before heading out into the hallway. It was just as dimly lit as the main room, but much cooler and quieter. Chaeyoung paused for a moment, appreciating the cool air on her skin and the muffled noise of music and loud voices. She soaked it in, trying to remember this feeling, like she was a totally normal twenty-four-year-old. Maybe she could write a song about this, later…

She wandered down the hall, drifting towards some faint piano music. Eventually she found the source, behind a door that was only half-open. Curious, and less cautious than normal, Rosé pushed open the door the rest of the way and stepped in. Her eyebrows rose. It was a very pretty room, painted deep blue and scattered with velvet furniture, and the grand piano near the window in the back fit into the scene perfectly. As did the man sitting at that piano.

The door swung shut behind Rosé, and the noise made her jump. It also made the man stop playing and turn around. She gasped as his eyes flicked up and down over her, although she didn’t know why she was surprised. After all, she was at a party being thrown at BTS’ new house – she should have expected to run into one of the members at some point.

“Hello, Rosé of Blackpink,” he smiled at her, and relaxed against the piano. Chaeyoung remembered her manners and bowed towards him, then gave him a little wave.

“Hello, V-sunbaenim. Congratulations on the house, it’s beautiful,” she complimented sincerely.

“Thank you, I’m going to take all the credit for decorating it,” he grinned slyly at her, winking so she would know he was kidding. “Also, you can just call me Taehyung.” She smiled back, and now more at ease, walked over to the piano to see if he had been playing from sheet music.

“Well then, you can call me Chaeyoung,” she replied happily. He flashed a thumbs up. “Do you mind if I ask what you were playing?”

“Just something Yoongi and I have been working on,” he responded, casually poking the piano keys. “Promise to keep it a secret?”

“Ooh, an exclusive from BTS?” Chaeyoung joked, laughing as Taehyung winked at her again. Genuinely though, she felt quite excited. How _cool_. “Yeah, of course. It sounded really good though, just from what I heard.”

“Thank you,” Taehyung played a few chords absentmindedly, before looking at Rosé again quizzically. “I didn’t know you were coming tonight.”

“Seulgi invited us, I hope that’s alright…” Chaeyoung trailed off nervously, all her concerns about party crashing flooding her again. Taehyung gave her a boxy smile, which was so cute she couldn’t help but smile back.

“Of course! Jimin expected her to invite some more people. We all know she has very pretty friends.”

Chaeyoung clasped her hands together and swayed a bit. Did he mean to call her pretty? She hoped so, because he was really pretty. His hair was black, but it had been permed, and the curls hit his cheekbones perfectly. And she could see he was wearing earrings, multiple plain studs then hoops.

“Hey!” she giggled, reaching up to fiddle with her own hoops. “We’re matching earrings!”

Taehyung smiled at her, and reached up to flick one of her earrings with his finger. She raised her eyebrows in surprise.

“Yours are much cooler, though,” he said. “I should get ones this big.”

Rosé nodded absently, her attention completely focused on his finger, the tip of which was still hooked into her earring. She stared down at him, wide-eyed.

“Come here,” he whispered. Chaeyoung didn’t know if it was because she was tipsy, or if the atmosphere of the room was putting her under a spell, but she stepped between his legs. She was close enough to feel his breath hitting her collarbones. The music from the party was even quieter here than it had been in the hall, just a pounding baseline that thrummed through her body. “Can I kiss you?”

Chaeyoung was leaning down before he even finished the question, and caught his lips between hers. She brought her palms up to cup either side of his face, and he placed his hands on her hips. He tilted his head to fix the angle, and his nose pressed gently into her face as his lips slid over hers. They broke apart to breathe, and then kissed again with their lips parted. Taehyung caught her bottom lip between his teeth, pulling on it gently.

He hooked his fingers in her belt loops and stood up, momentarily breaking their kiss. Taehyung gently pushed against her hips with his knuckles, and walked her backwards towards the deep blue sofa. Rosé went along without question, eyes fixed on his lips. She bit down on her own absentmindedly, and saw more than heard Taehyung mutter, “Fuck.”

She was being spun around, and tugged down by her belt loops. Taehyung had twisted to sit down on the sofa first, and pulled her down into his lap as he went. Chaeyoung scrambled to get her knees on either side of his thighs, sinking down into the cushions. He was already kissing her again, and Chaeyoung was only too happy to kiss him back.

One of Taehyung’s hands curled over her shoulder, while the other gripped her waist firmly. She sucked in a breath as his cold rings met her skin, but they quickly warmed from her body heat. He used his hold on her to pull her closer, kissing her even more insistently. Chaeyoung rested her elbows on the back of the sofa, and used her new leverage to settle close to his chest. She ran her fingers through his hair, which was so soft and slightly curly. Taehyung licked along the seam of her lips, and she opened her mouth. His tongue curled against hers, and she melted into him even more. Chaeng stroked over his shoulder with one hand, admiring how silky his shirt was and the strong line of his collarbone. Taehyung brushed the roof of her mouth with his tongue, and she fisted the lapel of his silky shirt. She tangled her fingers through his hair, tilting his head up towards her to kiss him deeper.

His let go of her shoulder, and ran his hand across her collarbones before he trailed down her stomach, one finger tapping the button of her shorts. He brushed his knuckles against the zip, and Chaeyoung’s hips involuntarily bucked forward. They broke their kiss and Chaeyoung look down at where he had his hand. Taehyung raised one eyebrow, and a smirk spread over his face. She huffed, about to roll her eyes at him, when he firmly cupped her in his palm. Her eyes fell shut and she whimpered.

“Shh,” he whispered, leaning forward to brush her ear with his lips. Taehyung’s free hand traced her ear, and he ran a nail lightly down her neck. “I don’t want anyone else to hear you, darling.”

Chaeyoung flushed bright red, from the tips of her ears down below her collarbones. She firmly tucked her lips in, determined to not make another noise. As if to test her resolve, Taehyung pressed his lips behind her ear and _bit_ her lightly. She slapped him on the shoulder, but he ignored her in favor of kissing down her neck. “Don’t leave a mark,” she hissed through clenched teeth. He bumped her earring with his nose, making it swing against her jaw, and Chaeng couldn’t tell if that was him acquiescing or ignoring her. Regardless, he dragged his tongue across the vein pulsing through her neck and kissed her pulse point wetly, and Chaeyoung stopped thinking altogether. She could count how many rings were on his fingers, pressing up into her cunt through her shorts and underwear. The ridges provided even more friction for her, and she could feel her underwear getting soaked through. She knew Taehyung had to feel how hot her cunt was against his hand, and as he rubbed his fingers against her she knew he could feel that she was wet, too.

He dug the heel of his palm into her, the pressure driving the seam of her shorts against her clit even harder. Her hips rolled into his hand, and she gave up all pretense of shyness. She let go of Taehyung’s shirt and instead gripped his arm, determined that he stay in place until she finished.

“I’m not going anywhere, darling,” he chuckled against her neck. His free hand left her waist to cup her breast, and he ran his thumb across her. Chaeyoung could feel her nipple harden, and Taehyung must have too, because he began running his thumb across it over and over. She felt sweat beginning to bead at her hairline and drip down her spine. Taehyung was mouthing wetly at the crook of her neck, and he gently pinched her nipple in between his thumb and forefinger. Chaeyoung gasped loudly, and he did it again, tugging slightly.

“ _Fuck,_ ” she hissed. “Taehyung- I’m close.”

“Mm, good,” he growled. “Come on my hand, darling.”

Chaeyoung ground herself down into his palm as he pinched her nipple again, hard. She shut her eyes and let the wave of her orgasm crash through her, making her cunt pulse again and again in his hand. Her hips kept rolling throughout, and Taehyung leaned up to kiss her again. It was filthy, this time, all tongue and teeth, Chaeyoung panting as he bit at her lips. The blood rushing through her ears slowed, and Chaeyoung let go of her death grip on Taehyung’s arm. He held her waist as she sank fully into his lap, meeting his eyes as his erection nestled into the crease of her thigh. His pupils were dilated and he was breathing hard too, like watching her come was getting him off. Chaeyoung reached for the button of her shorts, ready to undo them. _God,_ he was so hot, she felt as though he had possessed her.

She was broken out of her trance but the sound of firm knocking on the door. _“Hello?”_ she heard a muffled voice call out. She froze and looked at Taehyung with wide eyes.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Taehyung muttered, using his grip on Chaeyoung’s waist to slide her off his lap. She desperately tried to rearrange her legs to look like she was sitting naturally – _fuck, how do people normally sit? I can’t remember_ – and Taehyung propped his elbows on his knees, like leaning down would hide the tent in his slacks.

The door opened, and fucking RM poked his head into the room.

“Hi, hyung,” Taehyung greeted, and Rosé was jealous of how casual he managed to sound. She was sure she would’ve squeaked, or sounded completely breathless. His leader’s eyes darted from the younger BTS member to Rosé, and his eyebrows shot up so far they disappeared into his hair. Rosé gave him a stiff nod and bowed as best she could. She wanted to sink through the floor.

“I just wanted to check who was in here. There was some noise - uh. Anyways… I’ll go,” RM nodded back at Rosé, and shot Taehyung a look she couldn’t decipher before he closed the door once more. She jumped up and covered her face with her hands, taking a few deep breaths and trying to slow her racing heart.

“Sorry about that,” Taehyung voiced apologetically, and Chaeyoung spun around to stare at him. He was back to his former position, lounging on the sofa like some kind of god. She gaped at him. _That was all he had to say?_ His leader had just caught them- well, not quite in the act, but clearly up to no good, and he just says _sorry_?

“Um, it’s- it’s fine,” she responded, and began to fidget with her clothes. She had literally never been more embarrassed in her life. God, she needed to get presentable and get the hell out of here. Chaeyoung smoothed down her hair, dismayed at how sweaty her roots had gotten. She decided a ponytail was her best option, and flipped her head over to gather her hair into the scrunchie waiting on her wrist. When she straightened back up, she was startled to see Taehyung still staring at her. He hadn’t moved, still leaning his head back on the sofa as his eyes tracked her. She felt herself blushing again as she tried to avoid his gaze, eyes falling to his lap, which was an even worse idea because now she was _definitely_ blushing again. His thighs were still spread like he owned the sofa he lounged on, and he was still hard.

“Have a good night,” he nodded at her.

“I did.” Chaeyoung immediately wanted to shove the words back into her mouth. Taehyung quirked an eyebrow. “I- uh. I mean, you too.”

Taehyung laughed softly, and the sound ran down her spine and pricked against her like an electric current. She was still throbbing slightly from her orgasm, and she had literally been ready to fuck him on the couch, and his pupils were still totally dilated and she needed to get out of here before she made even more mistakes. Chaeyoung dipped into a little bow and made her break for the door.

“Get home safe!”

She slammed the door shut, as if she could trap his last sentiment and everything else that had just happened in the room behind her.


	2. two

Rosé looked up and down the hallway, determining if the coast was clear. She couldn’t see RM, thank God, so she darted back down the corridor to the main room. She stood on her tiptoes, craning her neck to find her members. Chaeyoung thought it was high time to go home.

Jennie and Jisoo were leaning back against the bar, heads tilted together and looking a bit concerned. Chaeyoung waved at them, and they lit up and waved back at her. She made her way over and saw Jisoo shoot off a text.

“Yah, Chaeyoungie, don’t disappear like that! You had us worried,” the eldest scolded. Chaeng’s face flamed, and she looked down at her feet.

“Sorry, unnie, it was an accident,” she muttered, ashamed.

“Ah, just don’t do it again!” Jisoo laughed and messed with Chaeyoung’s ponytail.

“Where even were you-”

Jennie’s question got cut off by hurricane Lisa, who overdramatically barreled into Rosé and proclaimed, “You’re alive!”

“Okay, we weren’t _that_ worried,” Jisoo shook her head at the maknae. “Let me find Seulgi so we can say goodbye, I’m ready to head home. My boots aren’t broken in yet and my feet are about to fall off.”

…

Rosé had passed out as soon as her head hit her pillow, exhausted from the night. When she finally woke up, her mouth tasted disgusting but her head felt alright. _Hangover denied_. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and set about untangling herself from her sheets, which had twisted around her waist and legs in the night and seemed to have stuck to her from sweat. Chaeyoung wrinkled her nose as she peeled the sheets from her. Gross. Guess she would be doing laundry today.

She tried not to even think about why her sheets were a sweaty, tangled mess. If she didn’t think about it, the dream would fade away from her memory. _Dark eyes, curling hair, tongue sliding across full lips, rings on long fingers pressing against her, into her-_ Nope! Not thinking about it!

Rosé threw her sheets into the washing machine and started it up, then headed into the bathroom to brush her teeth. Lisa was already in there, eyes a bit bloodshot as she carefully worked a comb through her tangled hair. She gave her best friend a little chin hug on her shoulder, and Lisa smiled widely at her in the mirror.

“Jennie-unnie is making breakfast for us,” Lisa said happily. Chaeyoung did a celebratory mini-fist-pump, and proceeded to make faces in the mirror while she brushed her teeth. Lisa was nearly doubled over laughing, and Chaeyoung resolved to not think about the night before and thoroughly enjoy her day off.

…

Of course, that resolution didn’t quite hold. She watched several episodes of the drama her and Lisa were currently binging in the living room after breakfast, then tried to paint some of her sketches with watercolors. Nothing was looking quite right, so Chaeyoung abandoned the paints with a sigh and messed around on her guitar instead. The fact that she kept falling into strumming Taylor Swift songs didn’t escape her.

She knew that her members hadn’t forgotten her disappearing act the night previous, they were just being nice and not grilling her yet. Chaeyoung couldn’t keep a secret to save her life, not that she even wanted to keep anything from her best friends. Maybe once she told them about her wild rendezvous the night before, it would stop bothering her and just turn into a funny story that she and her members would laugh about. She nodded to herself. That was surely the best course of action. Once she had dished on Taehyung to her friends, she wouldn’t be so haunted by his eyes or his fingers or his anything else. And she definitely wouldn’t dream about what might have happened if they hadn’t been interrupted the night before. Definitely not.

…

Alice had given her the cutest set of wine glasses for her birthday, with adorable little charms around the stems to distinguish each glass. Jisoo was always delighted when Chaeyoung brought them out, cooing “They have little _necklaces,_ Chaeng, they’re all dressed up for a party! A party for my mouth!”

“I want the sneaker!” Lisa shouted as the girls clamored to claim their glass. “Give me the bow one!” “I want the snowflake-y!”

“Guitar is mine,” Chaeyoung cradled her glass protectively to her chest, glaring at the other girls. They laughed at her.

“We know Rosie-Posie. None of us would dare take it from you,” Jennie assured. “Now stop scowling, your face is going to get stuck like that.”

Chaeyoung headed to the couch and claimed the corner, hugging one of the pillows to her stomach. Lisa threw her legs over Chaeyoung’s lap while Jennie curled up in the armchair. Jisoo sank to the floor, propping her chin and wine glass on the ottoman.

“There’s still room up here, unnie,” Lisa informed her.

“With your long legs? I don’t think so,” Jisoo snorted. “Okay, so what do you have to tell us, Chaeyoung?”

Rosé startled, blinking down at her unnie. “What? How do you- I mean, why do you think I have something to tell you?”

Jisoo and Jennie exchanged pitying glances. “Honey, you’re more transparent than tissue paper.”

Chaeyoung pouted at Jennie.

“You think after all these years we don’t know how you act when you want to tell us something?” Jisoo smiled at the younger girl. “Now come on, what’s the hot goss?”

The other three girls burst into laughter. “ _Hot goss_?” Lisa wiped a tear from the corner of her eye. “Unnie, where do you even hear these things?”

“You got out the fun glasses and red wine, so I bet it’s gonna be good,” Jennie enthused.

“Spit it out!” Lisa poked her toes into Chaeyoung’s ribcage. She blew out a breath dramatically and looked heavenwards.

“ _Fine_. So, you know how I kind of disappeared on you last night?”

When Chaeyoung finished her tale, she looked up from the depths of her wine and glanced nervously at all her members. They were in varying states of shock; Jisoo slack-jawed, Jennie uncharacteristically poker-faced, and Lisa had her eyebrows in her hairline and mouth in an O-shape. For a second Chaeyoung felt a rising wave of panic, but it was pushed back when Jisoo whistled loudly. That broke the spell over the other girls, who began cheering and laughing. Lisa even put down her glass to give Chaeng a round of applause. Chaeyoung threw her arm over her eyes and felt herself turning red from embarrassment.

“Good for you, Chae!” Jennie shouted. “Oh my God, how was it? Was he good? I bet he was good-”

“Yah! There’s children in the room,” Jisoo cut her off, pointing at Lisa. The maknae paid her no mind.

“Is his dick big? I bet it is, the way he’s always grabbing it-”

Chaeyoung squeaked and tried to melt backwards into the couch. “I didn’t see it!”

Lisa cackled, “That’s not a _no_.”

“Jesus Christ, Lisa, I wouldn’t tell you anyways!”

“Well then, I would have to assume it was small-”

“Okay, enough,” Jisoo ended Lisa’s torment of Chaeyoung, who now looked so red Jisoo was concerned she might explode. The younger girl pressed her palms to her cheeks, trying to cool her face down. Jisoo followed up with a tone of finality, “There’s only one question I want to know the answer to. Did he treat you right?”

Chaeyoung still wanted to melt down through the floor, but she couldn’t stop a small smile overtaking her face. “… Yeah. He did.”

Lisa cheered again, her feet fluttering in little kicks against Chaeyoung’s lap.

“Be careful, stupid, you’re gonna knock over Chae’s glass-”

Lisa ignored Jennie and held her fist out for Chaeyoung to bump. She rolled her eyes, but gave in to her best friend as she always did and tapped their knuckles together.

“Damn, I can’t believe you hooked up with someone in public-”

“Okay, it wasn’t _public_ -” Rosé protested.

“And a member of BTS at that!” Lisa smirked at her. “Wouldn’t have taken you to be a V bias though, Chaeng.”

“Yeah, Chae, I thought you told me Jimin was your favorite BTS member,” Jennie smirked wickedly. Chaeyoung gasped.

“Jennie! I told you that _in confidence_ ,” she hissed. Jennie shrugged her shoulders and gave Chae the gummy smile she knew would melt her heart.

“Our little girl has grown up to be such a player,” Jisoo lamented, shaking her head. “You think you raise them well, and then…”

“You tried to convince us you liked cute boys, but now look at you! Just admit it, your ideal type is sexy,” Jennie teased. “Come join me on the dark side.”

“Yeah, you bring enough cute to a relationship by yourself, Rosie!” Lisa laughed.

“He _does_ have a very sexy voice, doesn’t he?” mused Jisoo. Chaeyoung buried her face in her hands while her members cracked up.

“So does Chae! Her voice is mad sexy, too!” Jennie piped up, mastering her giggles for a few moments. Lisa and Jisoo nodded, making sure Chaeng knew that they thought she could be sexy whenever she wanted.

“ _Guys_ ,” Chaeyoung groaned. “I hooked up with him _once_. Stop, like, planning our wedding.”

“Doesn’t have to be just _once_ ,” Lisa waggled her eyebrows. Chaeyoung rolled her eyes. It _was_ a one-time thing. Really.

“Yah, who said anything about a _wedding_?” Jisoo exclaimed. “You’re the one bringing marriage into this, miss Chaeyoung!”

“ _Unnie!_ ”

“Would you have even left if his member didn’t walk in on you?” Jennie questioned, brow furrowing. Three pairs of eyes darted to Chaeyoung, who groaned and buried her face into the pillow she was hugging.

“Jennie-unnie, why would you _remind_ me…” she moaned. “I have never been more embarrassed in my _life_! And of course it just had to be RM, his leader!”

“Could’ve been worse,” Lisa pointed out. Rosé looked at her in disbelief, but Lisa just winked. “Could’ve been Jimin.”

“I can’t believe you guys.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rosé has a million nicknames and I’m on a mission to use them all, clearly. I just use whatever name feels best for the sentence, it’s arbitrary!


	3. three

Sometimes, Rosé can’t believe her own life. She’s in Paris for fashion week because she was personally invited to the Yves Saint Laurent fashion show by Anthony Vaccarello, which is already insane. Then she posts a picture of the lit-up Eiffel tower to her Instagram story (because _hello,_ it’s _Paris!_ ) and receives a DM from Halsey asking her if she’s _seriously in Paris right now and does she want to meet up?_ Which, obviously, yes.

So now Park Chaeyoung is at dinner with American singer-songwriter Halsey who she’s a bit obsessed with, drinking a glass of wine and trying desperately to play it cool while Halsey tells her, “Oh, call me Ashley, please!”

“You can call me Rosie, or Chaeyoung, or Chaeng, or anything you want,” is her babbled reply.

“You are the cutest fucking person,” Ashley tells her, eyes wide as she leans in close to Rosé’s face. Chaeyoung beams at her and the girls fall into giggles. Talking with Ashley is like talking to a close friend, even though they’ve only ever had a few conversations via Instagram’s direct messages. She stops worrying about trying to come off as cool and just enjoys listening to Ashley’s seemingly endless stories.

“We’ve literally been here three hours,” Chaeyoung informs her new friend after they’ve devoured dessert and are arguing over the check. “I can’t believe it. It felt like thirty minutes?”

“Christ,” replies Ashley, staring at her phone’s clock in disbelief. “I still have like a hundred things I want to talk to you about!”

The pair decide to go for a walk to take more pictures and put off saying goodbye, their respective managers and bodyguards trailing behind them. Chaeyoung reasoned that it wasn’t _too_ late yet, and the YSL show wasn’t until late evening so she could sleep late. It was nearing midnight, which was much later than she almost ever stayed out in a foreign city. It was weird not having all her members with her this time, because she almost always was with them if she was going abroad. At least Jennie would be coming in three days. Maybe that’s why Chaeyoung felt so clingy to Ashley right now: she was a bit lonely.

She told the older girl that, and Ashley scooped her up in a tight hug.

“That’s so sweet,” she said, muffled into Rosie’s hair. “Feel free to cling to me!”

Chaeyoung squeezed her back and tried to ignore the tears pricking the corners of her eyes. She hated being such a crybaby sometimes…

“I’m going to see you tomorrow too! You’re here for YSL, right? I’m going to a couple shows during the day, but I’m definitely heading over there for the evening!” Ashley assured her. Chae remembered that Halsey had also been sponsored by YSL in the past and felt comforted knowing she would have at least one friend at the show (who wasn’t her manager, that is).

…

Chaeyoung didn’t have time to feel lonely the next day. She woke up close to 10am, which was an absolute lie-in for her during a schedule, and stuffed a croissant and eggs down her throat immediately. Her manager came in and they did some work together, answering emails and arranging meetings, then it took hours for Chaeyoung to get ready for the show. Anthony had let her choose several outfits from a line-up and sent them over to her room so she could try them on and pick her favorite to wear tonight. She chose the black leather blazer-dress, which glistened and had fierce pointy padded shoulders. Chaeyoung felt like _Rosé_ , sexy and confident.

The show was great, and Chaeyoung found Ashley quickly in the crush of people milling around the lobby afterwards. They hugged again and air-kissed, laughing and pretending to be extremely chic. Chaeyoung’s manager and security fell back a little, letting the girls chat.

“You don’t even look like a snack, Rosie, you’re a full course meal,” Ashley informed her. Rosé blushed and playfully hid her face in her palms. Ashley craned her neck, having spotted someone familiar across the room, and waved at them, beckoning them over.

“One of my other friends is here!” she enthused. “I bet you know him, he’s an idol too... V? From BTS?”

Oh. Chaeyoung could see him cutting through the crowd now, wearing a gorgeous blue suit and a silk shirt with some kind of pattern on it… she could already tell that he hadn’t buttoned it all the way up. She swallowed hard.

“Uh, yeah. I do know him,” Chaeyoung responded, her throat dry. Ashley looked at her sideways, then _looked_ at her.

“Oh, you _know_ him?” she asked, smirking. Chaeyoung fought the instinct to blush. _Thank God her manager was out of earshot,_ she thought fervently.

“Shut up, Ashley,” she hissed under her breath through the smile pasted on her face, making the older girl laugh as Taehyung came to a stop in front of them. The girls greeted him, Halsey’s _Annyeong!_ sounding quite good. Taehyung gave her an impressed thumbs up, and Chaeyoung committed herself to the role of translator. It would keep her mind off of Taehyung fucking her, at least.

Up close, his shirt was covered in little paisleys, and he had multiple necklaces draped down his neck and chest. He noticed where Chaeyoung’s gaze had dropped, but before he could so much as smirk she said, “I like your shirt!”

Taehyung smiled, “I like your dress. Or is it a jacket?”

Rosé blushed and resisted the urge to tug the hem of her skirt down. “Combination, I guess.”

Chaeyoung informed Ashley that they had exchanged compliments about their outfits, then parroted Ashley’s own back at Taehyung in Korean. He dipped his head and smiled his thanks, then turned back to Chaeyoung. She was a deer frozen under his stare, like she had been ensnared by his eyes.

“You should sleep in my room tonight. I’m staying at the Le Damantin, it’s only a few blocks over. Come back with me,” he entreated. Taehyung might have phrased it as an invitation, but it sounded more like an order. His eyes bored into hers, and she swallowed hard.

Chaeyoung realized Ashley was looking at her a bit quizzically, and felt mortified that her new friend had just heard everything Taehyung had said. Sure, she couldn’t understand any of it, but still. Ashley must be expecting a translation by now, Taehyung had just said so much…

“Oh, um, Taehyung said that the other boys are going to be really jealous that he ran in to you and they didn’t!” Chaeyoung lied cheerfully. Ashley’s face relaxed and they resumed the three-way conversation. Eventually it was time for Ashley to leave, needing sleep before attending an early show the next morning. She waved at Taehyung, who waved back very cutely. She then turned to Rosé and wrapped her up in a hug.

“So… you call him Taehyung, huh?” Ashley spoke under hear breath directly into Chaeyoung’s ear. “So you _do_ know him.”

Rosé willed herself not to blush. “I said I knew him! Why do you keep saying it like that?”

“Like what?” Ashley asked innocently, pulling back from their hug. She had arranged her face to be doe-eyed and innocuous. Rosé poked her ribcage.

“You _know_ what.”

Her new friend just laughed and strolled off, waving at the pair over her shoulder. Chaeyoung folded her hands in front of herself awkwardly, unsure what to say to Taehyung without a buffer. They hadn’t exactly _talked_ much, last time.

“Are you going to come back with me?” he inquired again, quirking one eyebrow. “It’s fine if you don’t want to, I don’t want you to feel pressured. It’s just that I’m leaving in a few minutes.”

“No, uh, I don’t feel pressured,” Chaeyoung reassured him, and his shoulders imperceptibly relaxed. “Um… yeah, I would like that. Let me just tell my manager.”

She spun around and picked her way to where Sang-won had been hanging back, impassively watching the entire conversation. Chaeyoung breathed deeply to brace herself for how embarrassed she was about to be. Blackpink’s managers had seen them at their absolute worst, and best, and most mortifying, but it would never not be awkward to basically tell her manager-unnie that she was going to go have sex now. It didn’t happen often, but on the rare occasions any members did go to spend the night somewhere they were in the habit of telling their managers just for extra safety.

“Hi, unnie! Soo…”

“What is it this time,” her manager replied, rolling her eyes heavenwards. She probably thought Chaeyoung just wanted a second dinner, although her face went more solemn when she noted how pasted-on Chaeyoung’s smile was.

“Well, I’m just going to spend the night with a friend,” she began, eyes darting sideways to where Taehyung was waiting. Sang-won followed her gaze and her mouth dropped open slightly.

“ _Seriously,_ Chaeyoung? _Him_?” she hissed. Chaeyoung continued smiling widely at her manager-unnie, rocking on her heels.

“You don’t have to worry about getting me there or anything, he has a driver. I know he has a really good security team too…” Chaeyoung trailed off. Her manager snorted, as if to say, _well, of course he does_.

Although she was no longer under a dating ban, all her members were discouraged from dating (at least publicly) due to the bad publicity that inevitably followed. Rosé only had to remember what Jennie had gone through in the past year to cringe and begin having second thoughts about following Taehyung to his hotel, or in fact having anything to do with him at all. Her manager’s eyebrows were raised, but she didn’t look particularly upset with Chaeyoung.

“I trust you to keep it discreet,” Sang-won said. “You know just as much as I do what would happen if you’re seen.”

Chaeyoung nodded seriously, remembering the millions of hate comments plaguing every photo Jennie posted, that had eventually spread to all of Blackpink’s social media accounts and the comment section of any YouTube video featuring Jennie. Taehyung was just as famous if not more so than Kai was right now, and Chaeyoung knew she would face the same fate. Would it affect her members badly? Would she be able to handle the guilt if it did? She had almost resolved to just forget about Taehyung and go with her staff back to her own hotel room, where she had her comfiest pajama’s and plush toy waiting. Then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Taehyung laugh at something his own manager said, hand pressed to his stomach as if that would keep the noise trapped inside. Her throat went dry and she swallowed hard. Chaeyoung had been thinking about him constantly for weeks, and if she went home tonight she would just lie in bed tossing and turning and imagining what would be happening in his hotel room if she had gone.

“I know, unnie,” she turned to Sang-won and gave her a tight smile. “I’ll text you in the morning to send a car.”

“Be safe,” Sang-won warned her a final time. “Jeez, of all the men in the world…”

Chaeyoung drifted back towards Taehyung, shy at the prospect of having to greet his manager (who would know just as well as Sang-won what she was about to do). She tried to soothe herself. _We’re in France. The paparazzi here doesn’t care about us. It’s totally fine, we won’t be caught._

Chaeyoung tried her best to ignore the other voice in her head, the one reminding her that Jennie thought she had been safe in Paris, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rosé’s outfit was the one she wore to the YSL Paris 2020 fashion show, which was a black leather blazer-dress. I could not have imagined a hotter look for this story, so thank you so much YSL and Rosé :D Also when I wrote this I just wanted an excuse for Halsey to show up because I love her and Rosé mentioned meeting her in Paris in “Light Up the Sky”, so I decided this was the perfect place and time. Then I go double-check and it turns out Paris fashion week 2020 was exactly when they met up, aka when Rosé was wearing the outfit described! (well, not the same day ~exactly). The stars really aligned for this one. Having Taehyung and Rosé meet up at a YSL fashion show is a time-honored taerose fic tradition, so I’m happy to contribute.
> 
> This isn’t meant to closely follow reality, but the story is set loosely in late summer and autumn of 2019. I think Jennie and Rosé were together in Paris for at least some part of that fashion week? I know the three girls met Shawn Mendes without Rosie because she was in Paris still but then Jennie was at the Chanel show on 10/1 so… timelines are so confusing lmao. For this I’m assuming that Rosé went to Paris first, met up with Halsey then, the events of this chapter happen, then Jennie flies into Paris a couple days later and Rosé spends some time with her before heading home to SK.


	4. four

The car ride had been tense and quiet, but also blessedly short. Chaeyoung didn’t know what to say to Taehyung, not least because his manager was in the front seat and could hear every word. The parking garage wasn’t busy at this time, thankfully, so Chaeyoung was able to politely wish the manager good night and trail after Taehyung to the elevator bay. He used his key card to access the penthouse floor, and Chaeyoung rested the side of her head against the cool elevator wall. She had slept late this morning, but frankly could always feel the exhaustion creeping into her bones, just a few steps away from overwhelming her. When they finally reached the top floor, Taehyung took her hand loosely and led her to his door.

“Welcome,” he said as he opened the door, gesturing grandly to the contents of the room. He grinned at her as he toed off his boots, and she followed suit. Her heels lined up precisely on the rack next to his boots sent a jolt of _something_ through her, and she looked away before she could examine what that was.

It was a gorgeous hotel room, Chaeyoung had to admit, gazing at the warm tones and delicate crown molding. It didn’t much resemble the clean, modern lines of her own room. The crown molding and wallpaper lent more of an old-world charm to the whole place. A gorgeous flower arrangement on the claw-foot coffee table caught her eye, as did the glittering drink cart.

“Nice chandelier,” she smirked at him, eyes darting up to the diamonds dripping from the light above him.

“Mmm, isn’t it?” he smiled back, looking like he was meant to be under the soft, refracted light the gold and precious gems emitted. Of course a member of BTS would get an actual chandelier in their hotel room, of all places. “I like it here,” Taehyung admitted, hands deep in his pockets. “The energy is good.”

Chaeyoung laughed softly, and nodded at him. “I like it, too. Even though I can tell this place is absurdly expensive, it still feels… comfortable? It’s so warm, somehow.”

“Exactly!” Taehyung beamed at her, showing his top row of teeth. He looked like an excited young boy, nothing like the brooding profile that had always caught her eye when she saw promotional pictures of his group. Chaeyoung’s eyes fell upon sheer, gauzy curtains covering large French doors that presumably led to a balcony. Even through the fabric she could see the city lights glittering out to the horizon.

It was quiet in here, nothing like that blue room with the piano she had met him in at his party. There was no bassline thumping through the walls, no muffled voices and clatter. There was no alcohol in her veins making her feel warm and loose-limbed. It was just her and Taehyung breathing, and the gentle hum of the air conditioning. Chaeyoung didn’t know how to break the silence, or even if she should break it. They hadn’t exactly _talked_ much, last time. There hadn’t been this awkward moment, where Taehyung’s eyes darted towards the bar cart in the living room like he was considering asking her, _Would you like a drink?_

“Um… do you want a drink?” he asked, scratching the back of his neck self-consciously. Chaeyoung burst out laughing, and Taehyung winced. She immediately felt bad and stopped. She hadn’t meant to make him feel embarrassed.

“Sorry, I was just wondering if you were going to ask me that and then you did! It was like you read my mind,” Chaeng smiled widely at him and he relaxed. She shook her head slightly, making her loose hair cover her face a bit. “And, uh- no, I’m good, thank you.”

Taehyung nodded at her and smiled slightly, sticking his hands in his pockets. Rosé placed her purse carefully on the dining table, and folded her arms over her stomach. As nice as it was to just stand there and stare at him, she had kinda thought he had invited her up for a more specific reason.

“Look, I’m just gonna be honest,” the words burst out of her, and she couldn’t stop the cascade if she wanted to. “That night, at your house… it was really good and I’ve been thinking about it a lot. So when you invited me up here, I thought we were going to…”

Chaeyoung ran out of steam at the last moment, couldn’t bring herself to put an end to that last sentence. Taehyung helpfully finished for her. “That we were going to fuck?”

“Well, yeah,” she sheepishly agreed, biting her lip.

“Okay,” he cheerfully responded, and clasped both her hands in his. Taehyung playfully led her back to the couch, sitting on it then tugging at her hands to get her to follow him down. Chaeyoung tried to figure out a way to sit without just straddling his thighs, but she couldn’t. Well, it’s not like she hadn’t done it before…

“There,” Taehyung smiled at her, the corners of his lips going straight back instead of up and making his mouth boxy. It was painfully cute. His thumbs brushed over her jaw, cupping her face. “This reminds me of last time now, don’t you agree?”

Chaeyoung nodded wordlessly, already fixated on his lips. This close, she could see a little beauty mark on the tip of his nose, and where his foundation had begun to rub off around his mouth. Her hands circled behind his neck, and she pulled him up to meet her. Taehyung was such a good kisser, and she melted even more in his lap every time he closed his lips on hers. He kissed her thoroughly, pressing butterfly kisses to the corners of her mouth, tugging on her bottom lip, encasing her top lip between his. He barely let her go to breathe, and Chaeyoung had to tug at the fine hairs on the nape of his neck to get him to pull back a bit.

Chaeyoung lifted her thumb and pressed into Taehyung’s lush lower lip, fascinated by how swollen it already was. Taehyung’s hands hooked behind her knees and he looked at her with as much curiosity as she must have in her own eyes. Her peach lipstick had rubbed off onto his mouth and left streaks on the skin around his lips. Chaeyoung leaned in again, determined to kiss it all off. She mirrored what he had done, kissed the corners of his mouth, and every part of his lips, thoroughly before licking over his bottom lip.

As she settled into kissing him, Chaeyoung had perched herself firmly on his right thigh, trapping his leg between her own. Without realizing it, she had begun grinding against his leg. Unconscious twitches of her hips rubbed her clit along the firm muscles in his thigh, and now that she was aware of it she realized that she had already gotten wet.

His eyes were dark pools staring up at her. “Watching you get yourself off on my hand was so hot. Are you going to do it for me again on my thigh?” Chaeyoung bit her lip, and Taehyung’s thumbs stroked over her hipbones. “Hmm? What if I say _please_?”

His grip helped rock her hips into his leg more firmly. She wanted to pant, to suck in oxygen and cool her blood, but Chaeyoung tried to keep her breathing even so he wouldn’t see the effect he had on her whole body.

“Come on, let me hear you,” he coaxed. “You made such pretty noises last time…”

Chaeyoung laughed breathlessly, shaking her head at him. A little smile stretched across his lips, but his eyes were as dark as ever. He reached up and wrapped his fingers in the lock of hair that had fallen in front of her face, giving it a playful tug before tucking it behind her ear.

“Nobody else is around to hear you this time. It’s just me,” Taehyung whispered, nose to nose. _Exactly, it’s just_ you, Chaeyoung thought, but she ground herself down harder on his thigh anyways. He was right, no one was around to interrupt this time… A million things flashed before her eyes, everything she could do with Taehyung, everything _he_ could do to _her_ , with a couple hours alone together.

Her cunt throbbed, and this time she didn’t hold back her whimper. Taehyung cursed under his breath, and his hips pulsed up towards her. She could feel him hard already, pressed against her lower stomach, and hissed.

“God, that’s so hot,” he breathed, slack-jawed. “Let me hear you, baby…”

 _How does he_ talk _like that?_ Chaeyoung wondered. She blushed at every filthy thing he said, but she also never wanted him to stop talking. She felt self-conscious making any noise at all, but Taehyung was so insistent that he wanted to hear her… Maybe listening to her weird noises was as good for him as listening to him talk filth was for her. Chaeyoung stopped holding back and let herself whine, high-pitched and pleading, as she ground herself against him faster.

“I want you to rub yourself off on my thigh, but I also want to put my fingers in you,” he mused.

Chaeyoung’s stomach clenched, and she gasped, “ _Fingers_.”

Taehyung gave her a pleased little grin, and undid the belt holding her blazer together. It fell open around her, showing the lacy black bra and underwear she had donned to feel fancy under her designer dress. Chaeyoung carefully pulled her arms out of the leather sleeves, pausing her grinding to take the dress off safely. Taehyung didn’t seem to mind, focused on her breasts rising and falling just in front of his face. She folded up the blazer and threw it over the side table. The second Chaeyoung’s hands were free, Taehyung was kissing her again. It was just a slide of open mouths and his tongue curling over the backs of her teeth. He kissed her chin and the corner of her jaw, bit behind her ear like he had the last time. Chaeyoung’s chest was heaving, pressing her breasts against his chest, and he finally decided to give her tits attention.

Taehyung leaned down and traced the tip of his tongue over the line of skin where her bra ended. She laced her fingers through his hair and pushed down at him gently. He took the hint and pulled the thin cups of her bra down, exposing her breasts to the air-conditioned room. Taehyung kissed over her nipple, just soft wet lips at first. Her nipple pebbled so fast it was nearly painful, and Chaeyoung let her head roll back blissfully. Taehyung took the cue to start sucking on her, and it was like every pull of his mouth on her breast pulsed down between her legs. He grazed the edge of his teeth over the hard peak, then switched his mouth over to her neglected breast. This time he flicked his tongue over her nipple, again and again, before carefully latching on with his teeth and pulling gently. Chaeyoung could feel herself dripping, her underwear getting soaked through. She reached behind her and unclipped her bra, tugging it down off her arms and dropping it unceremoniously to the floor. Taehyung nipped her in approval, and began sucking a hickey into the underside of her breast. Common sense told Chaeyoung to pull his head away, to not let him leave visible marks on her. The way her cunt dripped told her to let him suck as many bruises onto her as he wanted. Like he could read her mind, Taehyung slipped a hand between them and cupped her firmly, thumb pushing into her clit through her underwear. Chaeyoung whimpered and rubbed herself against his hand, relishing the friction of the rough lace against her swollen clit.

“Fuck, darling,” he breathed into her skin and rested his forehead in the valley between her breasts. “You’re already so wet and I’ve barely touched you.”

Chaeyoung couldn’t even be embarrassed at how wet she had gotten just humping his thigh. “Fingers,” she repeated insistently, feeling nearly bratty. Taehyung ignored her whining.

“You’re _dripping_ ,” his voice sounded nearly awed. “Hm, you’ve gotten my pants all wet.”

Chaeyoung looked down and saw the darkened patch of fabric under her crotch, damp where she had dripped onto Taehyung’s leg and rubbed against him. She was humiliated, but also felt a thousand degrees hotter at the sight.

“Sorry,” she whispered, knowing she might have ruined the silk. “I’ll pay for the dry cleaning.”

“I think you can make it up to me in other ways,” Taehyung smirked at her and snapped the band of her panties against her hip. She jolted, and was so preoccupied with what _‘other ways’_ could entail that she didn’t even notice his hand slipping down the front of her underwear until he stroked up her slit.

“Taehyung,” she whined when he just kept playing with her lips, fingertips making light passes over her slit and skating across her clit. “Don’t tease.”

Taehyung grinned at her again and kissed her thoroughly once more, dragging his fingers through her wetness and collecting it. He pressed it into her mound, like he wanted to mark her, which was so obscene she clenched needily around nothing. The tip of Taehyung’s finger tripped over her clit, tapping lightly, before he finally slid his middle finger inside her. Chaeyoung sucked in a breath, highly anticipating what it would feel like to have any part of him in her at all. She jumped as cold metal met her delicate, swollen flesh. Chaeyoung flinched slightly as the metal pricked her skin, making Taehyung draw his fingers back hurriedly.

“Fuck, sorry, sorry,” he blabbed. “I forgot about my rings…”

He began yanking them off his fingers and dropping them on the side table, not being very careful about where he dropped what must have been thousands of dollars in jewelry. Chaeyoung tilted her head, fascinated. She remembered how good those rings felt when grinding against them through denim shorts, and felt somewhat regretful that they couldn’t stay on his hands while he finger-fucked her. She pushed her panties down as he finished taking his rings off, wriggling them down her legs and kicking them off her foot just as he removed the last one from his pinky. Taehyung grabbed her inner thighs and spread her out over his lap, making her clutch the sofa back for balance. He seemed entranced looking at her, and firmly dragged his fingers up her slit once more before tucking two inside of her, finally. The stretch made her moan, resting her head on top of his as she panted and relaxed to accommodate him. His fingers were so much longer than hers, and thicker, but she was so wet that the slide in was easy. He curled his fingertips lightly inside her, and pressed his thumb to her clit as he began fucking her at an easy pace.

Chaeyoung dipped down and kissed him once more, sucking on his tongue and pulling his hair through her fingers. He moaned into her mouth, and his head lolled back. Taehyung’s eyes were hooded but fixed on hers, and she twisted one of his waves around her pointer finger. He twisted his wrist slightly, driving his fingers deeper into her and rubbing his thumb in firm circles over her clit.

“I haven’t stopped thinking about you,” he rasped quietly, leaning forward to kiss her neck sloppily.

“Yeah?” Chaeyoung gasped. Taehyung took it as an invitation to tell her more.

“I thought you were about let me fuck you on that couch… God, I’ve never been more annoyed at Namjoon in my life.”

Chaeyoung reveled in the confessions dropping from his lips. Privately, she thought, as a matter of fact she _had_ been about to let him fuck her on that couch. She rolled her hips into his hand, getting more pressure on her clit and panting into his ear.

“When you put your hair up in a ponytail, fuck. It was so hard to just let you leave.” Taehyung dug the fingers of his free hand into her hip, like he wanted to bruise her. Chaeng tilted her head, silently questioning the connection between the two statements. “All I could think about was you getting on your knees and sucking me off. And I could hold on to your ponytail, and keep your hair out of the way.”

Chaeyoung felt her cunt clench around his fingers, and Taehyung groaned into her neck. She was already throbbing, dripping down his wrist. She could see exactly what he was describing in her mind’s eye. Settling herself down on the plush carpet in between his spread thighs, unzipping his slacks and taking his aching cock out, swallowing him down and letting Taehyung pull on her hair and use his grip to guide her down his cock.

“You looked so unbothered,” she laughed breathlessly. “Like, I don’t know. A king or something, lounging there.”

“A king, huh?” he smirked up at her, circling her clit with his thumb.

“Yeah,” she breathed, and ducked down to lick at the tendons in his neck. Chaeyoung wanted to hide her face, because she knew what she said next was going to make her blush horribly. “I would’ve let you fuck my mouth.”

Taehyung’s hand squeezed her hip even harder, and circled his thumb faster.

“You can’t just _say_ things like that,” he groaned. Chaeyoung was past listening, his fingers were so long and calloused just right. The way he was fucking her and playing with her clit was all she could focus on. Chaeyoung could feel her pulse throbbing in her cunt, could feel the rough spots on his fingers where guitar strings must rub regularly. His fingers were so much longer than hers, and thicker, and they filled her up so good she could hardly wait to know what his cock would feel like… She bit down on his shoulder as her orgasm crashed over her, soaking his wrist even more. Taehyung slowed the pace of his fingers but didn’t stop until her cunt stopped fluttering around him, and only then did he draw his fingers out. He dragged them along her inner thigh, wiping her wetness against her own skin again. Chaeyoung felt exhausted and electrified, and she slumped down into Taehyung’s lap. He was still hard, and the way his bulge pressed into her just made her want to go again.

“Nobody’s going to walk in this time,” she whispered, echoing his statement from earlier. “So, will you fuck me?”

Taehyung clasped her hands firmly in his and dragged her off the couch. She giggled and tripped slightly as he pulled her through from the main area to his bedroom, enjoying the plush carpet beneath her bare toes. Chaeyoung only caught a glimpse of the bed – king-sized, dark wooden headboard with a fluffy white duvet and far too many pillows – before being pinned down to the mattress. Taehyung’s hot breath hit her cheek and his legs tangled with hers. His suit pants felt cool and slick against her overheated skin, and she hooked her ankles with his and luxuriated in the relief. He took her hands, still caught up in his own, and brought them above her head. Chaeyoung let him manipulate her, too busy relishing the weight of his body and the tickle of his necklaces dangling onto her bare chest.

He pressed a kiss to her cheekbone, the hinge of her jaw, below her ear, and stroked his thumbs over the veins of her wrists. He untangled their legs and settled into a straddle over her, trapping her thighs between his own. Sitting up like that, he towered over her. Taehyung’s eyes ran over her like a brand, and Chaeyoung felt herself flush from her hairline to the tips of her breasts. She was completely bare to him, and he was still dressed. His shirt barely had a few buttons undone. Chaeyoung squirmed a bit, but Taehyung’s hold didn’t let up to allow her to wriggle away, under the covers where he couldn’t stare at her.

“You’re so hot,” he finally said, pressing her hips with his knees. “It’s fucking unbelievable.”

“Will you _please_ take your clothes off?” Chaeyoung whined. Taehyung burst out laughing, pressing a quick kiss to her lips.

“Of course love, whatever you want,” he assured her, and let go of her wrists to unbutton his shirt and toss it over the side of the bed carelessly. His chest and abdomen were lean and golden, his tangle of necklaces emphasizing the cut of his collarbones and the hollow of his throat.

“Unbelievable,” Chaeyoung muttered, echoing his words. She took advantage of her newly-freed arms to reach for his hips and unbutton his pants, sliding his zipper down when he didn’t try to stop her. She couldn’t resist squeezing Taehyung through his boxer-briefs, making him moan lowly and glare at her playfully. Chaeyoung pulled his cock out, and Taehyung helpfully pushed his underwear and pants further down his hips so she could see his balls as well. She ran a finger up the vein running along the underside, circling the crown of his dick before bringing her hand up to her mouth. Taehyung looked at her with hooded eyes while she spat into her hand, then reached back down to stroke him. His cock twitched when she twisted her palm over the tip on the upstroke, and it didn’t take long until he was fully hard. Taehyung leaned back down then, resting his elbows on either side of her abdomen. Chaeyoung’s hand was stuck awkwardly between them. “What-”

Taehyung licked over her nipple before she could finish her question, and his actions succeeded in both explaining himself and shutting her up. Chaeyoung settled for merely holding Taehyung’s dick and running her thumb along the side, content to let him play with her tits as long as he wanted. He suckled on her left breast, pressing her nipple to the roof of his mouth with his tongue. His fingers traveled to her right breast, plucking at her harshly. With a last hard suck, Taehyung trailed his mouth across her chest and began tonguing her other nipple. Now exposed to the air, her wet skin pebbled even more as his spit cooled on her. His fingers rubbed it into her skin, soothing the chill and massaging her tit. Chaeyoung arched her back, pressing his face even further into her chest. She hummed happily when Taehyung began licking over her nipple in time with his thumb brushing over the other. When Taehyung pulled back, her nipples were firm and dark pink, swollen from his pinching and biting, glistening from his mouth.

“Perfect,” he muttered, eyes stuck to his handiwork. He grabbed her tits and squeezed one more time before climbing off her and shucking off his pants. Chaeyoung admired his muscled back as he walked to his suitcase, ruffling through it. He came back holding a condom between his fingers, brandishing it triumphantly. Chaeyoung couldn’t help smiling, giggling as he crawled over her again and kissed her full on the mouth. She heard the condom wrapper ripping open, then he sat back on his knees to roll it on. Chaeyoung let her legs fall open so he could settle in between them, feeling a bit shy but rewarded by Taehyung’s growl. He rested his weight on one forearm and used his other hand to guide his cock into her.

He brushed the tip over her several times, gathering up wetness and swirling it over her clit with the crown of his dick. Taehyung slightly pushed into her a few times while brushing over, like he was testing the waters. Chaeyoung whined and tilted her hips up, planting her feet on the bed for leverage. She tried to fuck herself onto his cock, and Taehyung finally gave her what she wanted and thrust into her fully. He sank into her slowly, and stroked her flank while she panted through the stretch. Once Taehyung had bottomed out, Chaeyoung brushed her fingers over his cheekbone and pulled him down to kiss her again. It didn’t take long for her to adjust, even though his cock was much finger than his two fingers had been. She rolled her hips down into his, getting the pressure of his pelvic bone against her clit.

Taehyung took her signal and began thrusting into her, setting a rhythm that wasn’t very fast but was fluid, and he ground against her clit every time he bottomed out. Chaeyoung sighed in satisfaction, curling her tongue around his and matching his pace with her hips. Eventually they stopped kissing and were just panting into each other’s mouths, occasionally brushing their lips together.

Cold metal on her overheated skin made her jump, and she realized that Taehyung had never taken the rings on his left hand off. He cupped her with his palm, thumb flicking over her nipple until it was hard. Taehyung kneaded her breast and dipped to kiss her again. Chaeyoung curled her tongue behind his teeth, biting his lower lip gently the way he had done to her the last time. He thrust harder into her when she nibbled, throwing off his rhythm for a moment with a jolt.

Taehyung pulled back to gaze at Chaeyoung, resting on his knees. He grasped her hips and pulled her further into his lap, and Chaeyoung moaned when the new angle let him hit deeper. Her hips rose as much as they could to meet his thrusts, and she snaked a hand down to circle her clit. Taehyung swore loudly, and grasped her breast again firmly. His rings pinched her soft skin deliciously and he squeezed her nipple between his fingers.

“Fuck,” Chaeyoung gasped out, turning her head into her pillow. She bit down into the fabric and squeezed her eyes shut. Her fingers circled her clit even faster, and she was clenching around Taehyung’s cock.

“What did I say about your noises?” Taehyung growled, grabbing her chin and turning her head back towards him. “Let me hear you.”

With a struggle she opened her eyes, and was met with one of the hottest sights she’d ever been blessed with. Taehyung was flushed from his face down his chest, and droplets of sweat ran down his neck. Chaeyoung longed to follow the path of each one with her tongue. His hair was a complete mess, sticking up where she had gripped it, and his lower lip was swollen and red.

“Fuck, Taehyung, fuck fuck _fuck_.”

“That’s it darling, that’s perfect,” he rumbled, running his thumbnail over her nipple. His right hand let go of her hip, and he knocked her hand between them out of the way and began rubbing circles on her clit himself, harder than she had done. Taehyung pinched her nipple harshly between his fingers, grasping her breast again firmly. Chaeyoung thought about how his beringed hand must look squeezing her nipple between his fingers, how _owned_ she must look right now, and it was that thought that sent her over the edge. The sound that escaped her gritted teeth bordered between a groan and a scream, and her walls clenched hard around his cock before fluttering sporadically through her orgasm.

Taehyung kept his rhythm through the waves of her orgasm, but once she threw her head back on the pillow and began panting he started to unravel. His thrusts got harder and faster, no longer a smooth rhythm but instead erratic. Chaeyoung didn’t mind, and clenched herself around him just to hear his breathing get even more ragged. He gripped both her hips once more, pulling her onto his cock to meet his hips with every thrust. Chaeyoung thought she might bruise, might get to have an imprint of Taehyung’s fingers on her for days. The fantasy gave her another aftershock, one last fluttering of her walls around his cock.

She could feel him twitch inside her, and even through the condom felt the pulsing heat of his come. He moaned lowly and his hips jerked a few final times, milking his high. Taehyung collapsed on top of her, nearly crushing her if it weren’t for his elbows catching some of his weight. He kissed her fully on the mouth, not as filthy as before. She sucked on his lower lip languorously, still turned on enough that she was fantasizing about doing the same to his cock. Taehyung moved his hips so his cock slipped out of her, and Chaeyoung whined at the sensation. She could feel her own wetness dripping out of her, cooling when exposed to the dry air in the hotel room. Her cunt was throbbing in the best way, like she was fucked out and going to remember it. Taehyung tied off the condom and got up to throw it out in the bathroom, returning with a soft face towel. He flopped back onto the bed beside her, causing the mattress to bounce and make her giggle. Taehyung smiled at her, nose to nose on the pillow. He pressed the towel gently to her face, absorbing the worst of her sweat, then folded it in half and carefully pressed it to the outside of her cunt. She kissed his nose, letting him know she appreciated his efforts. Maybe it shouldn’t be embarrassing, but Chaeyoung knew she would be mortified if she stood up from the bed and left a visible wet spot on the pillow and sheets from her sweat and come.

Taehyung tossed the towel over the side of the bed, where his shirt and pants had landed earlier. He slung an arm over her waist and pulled Chaeyoung close against him. His eyes closed and he snuggled into her neck, soft hair brushing her chin.

“Don’t fall asleep,” Chaeyoung warned. “I need to get up and take my makeup off.”

Taehyung whined and pressed his face further into her neck. She ruffled his hair and laughed at him. It wasn’t fair that he could be this cute and also the sexiest person she’d ever seen.

“I am not sleeping in my makeup, and neither should you,” Chaeyoung informed him. She knew he cared about his skin just as much as her. “Come on, get up.”

“Five more minutes,” he groaned, lips moving against her neck in a very persuasive way. “Let me enjoy the glow.”

Chaeyoung wasn’t going to admit it to anyone, but a pleased smile found its way across her face. Maybe it was kind of nice to be cuddled, especially while her endorphins were still high. It was nice to be wanted, to be held.

She laid her arm over the one Taehyung had draped across her waist, and let their fingers tangle together. Chaeyoung didn’t want to move either, didn’t want to stop basking in this glow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The hotel Taehyung mentions staying in is a real luxury hotel in Paris, but the rooms don’t look like what I’ve described. I just liked the name~


	5. five

The 8 a.m. alarm she had set for herself was an unpleasant but very necessary evil, considering the afternoon meetings Chaeyoung needed to make. That didn’t make it any easier to life her head and snatch her phone from the bedside table, fumbling desperately to shut off the blaring alarm before it woke Taehyung.

“Hnnnggg,” the mound underneath the duvet groaned. Whoops. Too late.

Taehyung’s head poked out of the cocoon he had made with the comforter (blanket-hog), black hair in total disarray. His eyes were barely open, squinting at Chaeyoung accusatorily.

“ _Sorry_ ,” she whispered, cringing. She shot a quick text to her manager, asking for a car to come by in half an hour. “I need to get going now.”

Taehyung closed his eyes and groaned again, removing an arm from his cocoon to throw it over his eyes. She bopped the tip of his nose with her finger, and adored how he scrunched it up cutely. Taehyung let his arm reveal one eye and blinked up at Chaeyoung.

“Don’t worry, I’ll fall back asleep,” he reassured her in a hoarse voice, even deeper than usual. It did nothing to make Chaeyoung want to get out of bed. She shoved the covers off her, the cool morning air in the room shocking her system. It made her leap out of the bed and head to the bathroom. Once there, she peed and washed her face with his cleanser she had used the night before, and borrowed his moisturizer again. She did a hack job brushing her teeth with his toothpaste and a finger, and by then Chaeng was starting to really feel the cold. There was a fuzzy bathrobe she could wrap herself in, but to her dismay she realized she didn’t actually have anything to put on for the day. She couldn’t exactly walk out to a car in a bathrobe. Chaeyoung cracked open the door and poked her head around.

“Hey, I don’t have a change of clothes,” she informed Taehyung (well, the top of his head). His hand popped out from his blanket burrito and flopped about in a vague gesture. “Okay, I’m interpreting that as ‘take whatever clothes you want, Chaeyoung!’”

Chaeyoung heard muffled laughter from under the covers and felt her mouth automatically turn up into a smile. She walked over to his suitcase, which was open and spilling some clothes onto the floor. She crouched down and hesitated with her hand hovering over his clothes. This felt oddly intimate, for some reason… Chaeyoung shook her head as if that would banish her weird thoughts, and just grabbed the first t-shirt and sweatpants she saw. She backtracked to the living room to rescue her underwear from the floor, but wrinkling her nose at her crumpled panties she decided it was best if those just went in the trash. Back in the bathroom, she slipped on her slightly-dirty bra and Taehyung’s clothes. Chaeyoung tilted her head in the mirror, eyeing herself critically. The sweatpants had been tightened as far as she could get them, but were still too loose for her waist and fell to her hips. On the bright side, she’d only had to roll the hems once. The real problem was the t-shirt. Was Taehyung incapable of folding his clothes or something? It was so wrinkled. Chaeyoung sighed and resigned herself to it. No one but Sang-won would see her in it, anyways. God willing.

“Did no one ever teach you to fold your clothes?” she complained, walking out of the bathroom. Taehyung’s bare chest, now on display as he stretched lazily, stopped her in her tracks. He dropped his arms and turned head to the side to glare at her.

“I let you raid my suitcase and take my clothes as a favor, and all you can do is criticize me? Sheesh…”

A bit embarrassed, Chaeyoung blushed and dipped her head. “Thank you for lending me clothes, I really appreciate it.”

“I’m only joking,” Taehyung gestured her closer, then pinched her cheek. He was grinning at her again, apparently only glaring to tease. “The state of that shirt actually is tragic.”Chaeyoung pouted at him, and he tapped her nose like she had done to him.

“Give me your phone,” he requested, wiggling his fingers.

“Huh?” Chaeyoung asked, but grabbed it from the nightstand, unlocked it and handed it over regardless. Taehyung tapped around for a few moments, then tossed it back. Offended, Chaeng luckily caught it just fine.

“I put my number in. Text me when you get back safe!”

Chaeyoung was taken aback, although she didn’t really know what she had expected from him wanting her phone. “Oh- uh, okay.”

Taehyung had already began to burrow back into his mound of blankets, drawing them up around his neck. “It was good seeing you again. I’m heading back to Seoul tonight, but I hope you have fun here. Eat a croissant for me, alright?”

Chaeyoung smiled fondly at the lump under the covers. “I will. It was nice to see you again, too. Thanks for the clothes.”

With that, she turned on her heel and headed out the door. If she lingered any longer, she’d do something weird, like kiss his head.

“Get home safe!” he called after her. She waved back at him, wiggling her phone.

“I’ll text you when I do,” Chaeyoung reassured him. This time, she clicked the hotel room door shut softly behind her.

…

When Jennie flew to Paris two days later, she just crashed in Chaeyoung’s hotel room. It was nice to have one of her members to eat with and cuddle with, and it was a familiar comfort to sleep in the same bed at night. And this way, management hadn’t even needed to book another room and cross their fingers that the girls would end up on the same floor. The biggest inconvenience of Jennie just coming to stay in the same hotel room as Chaeyoung was that the closet couldn’t fit their combined wardrobes.

“I’m worried about who I’ll have to sit with at the Chanel show,” Jennie pouted. “I wish you were coming…”

Chaeng nodded absentmindedly, busy swiping open her phone to check the text notification she had just gotten. She had previews and banners turned off in case anyone ever saw her phone lockscreen light up, but she was hoping… yes! The unread message was from **KTH** ✨💜, and she tapped it open quickly. He had sent a picture of his breakfast laid out beautifully on his balcony table, the morning light soft and angelic. Chaeyoung smiled unconsciously, and typed a response: _“You should give up being an idol and become a food blogger! These skills are going to waste!!_ 😂 🍳📸 _”_ She failed to notice the suspicious side-eye her member was giving her until Jennie’s foot poked her in the leg.

“Are you even listening to me?” Jennie groaned, mock-glaring at Chae. She flushed and muttered, “ _Sorry,”_ placing her phone face down on the coffee table. “Who have you been texting, anyways?”

“Do you want strawberries?” Chaeng asked instead, standing to fill Jennie’s plate from the room service cart. Her unnie hummed assent, so Chaeyoung filled the plate with fruit, and even slid a few avocado slices on it. Even though she had to wrinkle her nose at the gross, oily way the avocado slid across the plate. Chaeyoung sat down beside Jennie again, tucking her knees to her chest and shoving her cold feet beneath Jennie’s warmer, sock-encased feet. She finished her poached egg and cup of coffee in a contemplative silence, one that Jennie graciously let stand.

“Soo…” Chaeyoung began, pursing her lips. She wanted desperately to talk about what had happened with Taehyung two nights previous, but she knew her unnie would tease her horribly. Well, better Jennie than Lisa or Jisoo, at least. Jennie turned her full attention to her younger friend, smiling warmly and pinching her cheek. Chaeyoung grinned back by reflex. “Okay, don’t tell Jisoo or Lisa this, alright? I want to wait until I’m back in Korea to tell them about it.”

“Okay,” Jennie agreed, puzzled but linking her pinky with Chaeng’s regardless.

“I saw Taehyung two nights ago,” the words spilled out of Chaeyoung in a rush. “He was at the YSL show and he invited me back to his room. And I went with him. Also, I slept there and got his number before I left in the morning. Also, he has really cute bedhead.”

“So _that’s_ who you’ve been texting!” Jennie exclaimed, clapping her hands in delight. “Ooooh, Rosie’s texting a _boy_.”

“Shut ~ _up~_!” Chaeng sing-songed back, rolling her eyes.

“Somehow you just gave me a lot of information and yet none of the details I really want,” Jennie responded contemplatively, resting her head on the side of the couch. “Although the bedhead thing was a nice touch.”

“Do you actually want details, or are you just being annoying,” Chaeyoung deadpanned. Jennie wrinkled her nose, and conceded the point.

“So are you going to meet up with him again when you get back to Seoul?” Jennie asked eagerly. Chaeyoung shrugged.

“Probably not. I think it’s more of a convenience thing,” she explained, ignoring the twinge in her chest. Jennie scoffed.

“I doubt it,” her older friend said, rolling her eyes. “And don’t describe yourself as a ‘convenience’! I don’t want to half to slap my friend for insulting my friend!”

“No, really Jennie,” Chaeng insisted. “It’s been pretty casual both times, like, it was just a coincidence we even met again!”

“I don’t know, Chae, I guess I’ve just never known you to have casual hook-ups. We were all surprised when you got with Taehyung at that party,” Jennie explained cautiously. “I kind of figured that you must be really, really attracted to him if you were so eager to do that, even at a party where anyone could walk in.”

Chaeyoung shifted uncomfortably, looking away from Jennie and out the bay window instead. Her member was right, she had never had sex with anyone she wasn’t in a relationship with before. Hell, she had never even _kissed_ someone she hadn’t at least gone on a couple of dates with.

“It’s not a bad thing!” Jennie reassured her youngest member, clasping her hand. “It’s not some sort of value judgment that you prefer to be in a relationship rather than having hook-ups or one-night-stands. I just meant that I’m not surprised you slept with V when you saw him again and got the opportunity, because I figured you were really into him.”

“I don’t know if I’m really into him,” Chaeyoung explained hesitantly. “I don’t really know anything about him. I just think he’s really attractive, and we had really good sex.”

“And now you’re texting him all the time,” Jennie finished. Chaeyoung squirmed at what her unnie’s tone implied. “So you’re getting to know him.”

“It’s not like that,” she protested. Jennie raised both eyebrows. “It’s not! It’s nothing serious. It’s just… casual. Small talk.”

“Casual, huh? Well, what happened to ‘ _it’s a one-time thing_!’” Jennie mocked Chae’s earlier denials with a raised eyebrow. Chaeyoung pointedly looked out the window and sipped her coffee, avoiding her friend’s smug smirk. “Because it seems like you want it to be a regular thing.”

Chaeyoung sighed and untucked her legs, planting her feet firmly on the ground. She buried her face in her hands. “It doesn’t matter what I want. It’s not a good idea for it to be a regular thing.”

“Chae,” Jennie’s voice softened, and she wrapped her fingers around the younger girls. “There’s nothing wrong with wanting more. Friends-with-benefits, dating, whatever it is… you’re allowed to want that.”

In concept, Chaeyoung knew that. In practice, it didn’t _feel_ like she was allowed to want it. In a perfect world she would be friends with or date or fuck whoever she wished, but that wasn’t the world she lived in. And her beloved friend knew that very well.

“Jennie,” Chaeng’s voice cracked, and she swallowed hard. “You’re allowed to want all of that too, you know. Right?”

Jennie’s large eyes watered, and Chaeyoung felt her own prickling in response. “Oh no no no, oh no we don’t!” Jennie vehemently protested, blinking fast to get rid of her gathering tears. “Absolutely not! It’s not even noon, we can’t sit here crying!”

Chaeyoung laughed at her unnie’s dramatics, but was muffled when Jennie shoved a croissant into her open mouth. Chaeyoung glared at her friend in indignation, but apparently wasn’t very intimidating with a croissant sticking out of her mouth. Jennie folded in half from the force of her laughter, curling into a ball and rolling on the couch.

 _Well_ , Chaeyoung shrugged, chewing her croissant and waggling her eyebrows at Jennie. _When life gives you lemons_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look I apologize for my abysmal “plot” chapters/scenes lmao but this is truly just a smut fic at heart lmao. I find it more enjoyable to read smut when there’s at least a veneer of some storyline, so that’s what I’m writing. A veneer of storyline that just sets up opportunities for porn! If you’ve read this far I’m pretty sure that’s what you’re here for anyways, and I love you for that xx


	6. six

Chaeyoung let Taehyung know when she returned from France, complaining about the jetlag but telling him how excited she was to eat Korean food again. He responded by complaining about his members (which he did a lot, actually, mostly as a joke – she was pretty sure. Some of the stuff he told her they did couldn’t be real.) and sending her pictures of every meal he ate. It just made her hungry and jealous, and despite her pleas to stop he kept sending the food porn.

 _ **PCY:**_ I s2g if you don’t just start your food photography blog and leave me alone taehyung-

 **KTH:** ooh, what are you going to do?

 **KTH:** im so scared 🙀🙀

 _ **PCY:**_ don’t tease me 🥺 im not good at threats :(((

 **KTH:** well then i guess you’re just going to have to get used to my pictures :-)

Chaeyoung told Jisoo and Lisa how much she missed Korean food, and her members had a spread waiting for her from their favorite take-out place when she arrived home. Chaeyoung took a photo of all the dishes, and smugly shot it off to Taehyung before settling in to feast.

 **KTH:** 😭 bring me some 🥺

 _ **PCY:**_ no ❤️

Taehyung sent her back a picture of Yeontan looking sad, which actually plucked at her heartstrings.

 _ **PCY:**_ 😭 😭 🥺 dont do that to me!! he’s so cuute 😣

 **KTH:** come over

 _ **PCY:**_ ??

 **KTH:** you keep saying how you want to return my clothes

 **KTH:** even though I don’t care : )

 **KTH:** but u can bring them over

 **KTH:** and bring me food 😁

 _ **PCY:** _devious

 **KTH:** 😇😇

 _ **PCY:**_ deal

 _ **PCY:**_ send me your address I’ll come over tomorrow

 **KTH:** leftovers ? 😿

 _ **PCY:**_ don’t push it

 **KTH:** yes ma’am

…

Thankfully, Taehyung was staying at his own apartment, not his dorm. Chaeyoung was sure his members were all lovely, but she also wanted to avoid making eye-contact with RM for as long as she lived. So.

The building was high-security, and had a secret underground entrance and garage that Taehyung texted her the code for. She wasn’t done with her driver’s education course for her license yet, so she had to arrange for one of the drivers to take her. Taehyung waited until the car had pulled away to step out in the garage and key her in, and Chaeyoung appreciated his caution. He was wearing sweats and t-shirt (making her feel a bit overdressed in jeans and a sweater), but instead of sneakers he had on a pair of truly hideous slides. She tried not to eye them too obviously in distaste, although judging by Taehyung’s knowing smirk, she wasn’t very successful. They didn’t say much to each other until they were in the elevator, although Taehyung’s eyes had lit up at the sight of the take-out boxes balanced in her arms. He swiped a few off the top with a glint in his eye.

“So… do you spend a lot of time living here?” Chaeyoung asked awkwardly. At least this time his apartment wasn’t in the penthouse, just one of the middle floors. Shorter ride. Taehyung shook his head.

“No, it’s mainly for my family to stay in,” he responded. Chaeyoung swallowed and said _‘oh.’_ in a small voice. She didn’t ask why he was staying here right now, in that case. Taehyung opened his apartment door to a clean entryway, although the gray paint and dimmer lights made it feel like she was walking into a cave. Chaeyoung handed him the old shopping bag she had filled with his sweats, freshly washed and neatly folded. Taehyung dropped the bag carelessly by the shoe rack.

“Follow me,” he led her through the apartment into his kitchen, which was beautiful and modern, with glistening black countertops and stainless-steel appliances. Once the food was heated up and in bowls on the table, the pair settled in to eat. Chaeyoung was glad to focus on eating rather than trying to make small talk with Taehyung. It was different seeing him in person than talking to him in texts. She couldn’t communicate via emoji, for one, which was a real downer. Chaeyoung tried to chew and slurp quietly, shooting glances at Taehyung from under her eyeslashes when she thought he wasn’t looking. His hair was straight now, but still black and falling into his eyes. Chaeyoung enviously eyed how thick and healthy his hair looked, and swore she could feel her scalp twinge in jealousy.

She was so distracted that she didn’t pay attention to the soup bowl she was sipping from, and it spilled over the edge all down her shirt. Chaeyoung yelped and jumped up, pulling the scalding fabric away from her torso.

“Shit,” she squeaked, looking in dismay at the now-ruined lavender sweater. Taehyung had jumped from the table with her, his eyes were wide with concern.

“Take it off,” he instructed, dashing over to the sink and grabbing some paper towels. She didn’t even think about yanking it off over her head. He wet them with cold water and passed them to Rosé, who gratefully used them to wipe off her abdomen. She toed her sweater, now in a stained pile on the floor, ruefully. “I’ll go get you something to wear.”

Taehyung had disappeared further into his apartment before she could protest. She threw away the dirty paper towels and cursed her carelessness. Great. Now Taehyung was going to think she was a slob. _It was his fault, anyways,_ Chaeyoung thought, scowling. _He had no right to just sit there looking like that!_

He came back soon enough with a red patterned short-sleeve button-up, which looked suspiciously like a Hawaiian shirt. Chaeyoung wasn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth, so she just dipped her head and slid it on, doing up the buttons and avoiding Taehyung’s gaze. She was pretty sure he was staring at the plain white bra she was wearing, not her face, and Chaeyoung tried to write off her flush as just a byproduct of the hot soup.

“Thanks,” Chaeyoung chuckled awkwardly. “I’ll try not to make a habit out of stealing your clothes.

“I don’t mind,” Taehyung assured her, voice low in a way that made her curl her toes. “You look good in them.”

Chaeyoung blushed, fiddling with the silky hem. Taehyung stepped forward and caught her hand in his, stopping her fidgeting and lacing their fingers together. He dipped his head so his bangs hit her cheek, and pulled her closer by her beltloops.

“You look good out of them, too,” he breathed into her ear.

…

Really, Chaeyoung didn’t know why she was surprised that she was already sucking face with Taehyung. After all, historically, wasn’t this how their meetings went? She could lie to the girls about her intentions in texting Taehyung, but she knew in her heart that when her mind wandered in the middle of the day, half the time, she was thinking about what a good kisser he was. Because _God,_ he was such a good kisser.

 _Was she going to be like this every time she saw Taehyung from now on?_ Chaeyoung wondered. _Would she just immediately jump his bones?_

That line of thinking stopped when Taehyung sloppily pressed kisses on her jawline and down her neck, lightly nipping over her jugular.

“You can leave a mark,” Chaeyoung whispered. Taehyung pulled back, his eyes wide and mouth slightly open. His lips were already red and spit-slicked, and Chaeyoung felt that familiar throb between her legs.

“You sure?” he rasped. Chaeyoung nodded frantically, already pulling him back into her neck. He latched onto her enthusiastically, nipping her again before taking her skin between his teeth and _sucking_. Taehyung pressed a firm kiss over the mark, before biting on her again, like he wanted the bruise to stay for days. It almost tickled, but he was firm enough that it just made Chaeyoung pulse with want instead. She tucked her hands underneath his shirt, tracing the lines of his back and sliding her thigh between his. Taehyung licked over his mark one more time, pulling away and admiring his handiwork. Chaeyoung turned her head, giving him a better view of her neck, which made Taehyung smile – all teeth. He grabbed the back of his t-shirt and pulled it over his head, tossing it onto the couch. Chaeyoung smiled at him as she ran her hands over his chest, playfully tweaking his nipples and making him hiss. She tripped her finger’s down his abs as Taehyung tugged at the buttons on the shirt, the ones she had just wasted her time doing up.

Chaeyoung swatted his fingers away, undoing the line of buttons herself. “Be careful, you were going to rip them right off!” she scolded, but Taehyung had already gone back to kissing her neck and was now marking the edge of her collarbone.

“Mm-hmm,” he nodded absently, slipping his thumbs beneath her waistband to stroke over her hipbones. Taehyung was looking down at her hotly, and Chaeyoung went up to kiss him again when he began walking away, tugging her by her hand. Her face must have been very confused because Taehyung chuckled at her as he led her down the hallway.

“I wanted to do this in Paris, but we didn’t have time,” Taehyung explained, pulling her into the bathroom. Rosé raised an eyebrow at him, glancing around the bathroom. _Okay… what?_

Taehyung stood in front of the sink and turned her away from him. He grasped her hips and pulled her back into his chest, his hips cradling her ass. Chaeyoung could see the pair of them reflected in the wall-to-wall mirror, and Taehyung dropped his chin to her shoulder and smiled at her through the reflection.

His right hand was planted firmly on her stomach, holding her in place against him. The silk shirt was trapped between them, refusing to come off completely even as it dropped from her shoulders. Taehyung pulled the cups of her bra down so her nipples were out, pebbling from the sudden exposure to air. He cupped both her breasts in his hands, running his thumbs over her nipples in a way that almost seemed intended to soothe them from the cold. Of course, Chaeyoung’s nipples just got firmer under his touch, and when he began pinching them lightly they flushed a darker pink.

“You have such pretty little nipples,” Taehyung hummed into her ear. Chaeyoung whimpered and turned her face into his shoulder. “ _Look_.”

His commanding voice made her force her eyes open, and Chaeyoung stared at their reflection. Taehyung pressed a slow kiss to her jaw, then another to her neck, meeting her eyes in the mirror. His fingers continued plucking at her nipples, occasionally palming her tits and squeezing them.

Chaeyoung reached down and unbuttoned her jeans, feeling desperate as she unzipped the fly. She pushed at the waistband, trying to shove them down off her hips without moving away from Taehyung. One of his hands left her tits to help her push off the jeans and her underwear with them, and Chaeyoung whined. That was exactly what she didn’t want. She kicked the pants off her foot impatiently, sending them flying across the floor, and grabbed Taehyung’s hand. She placed it back over her breast, and Taehyung squeezed her obligingly, trapping her nipple between his fingers. His knuckles were rougher than the pads of his fingers, giving her even more friction.

Chaeyoung ground back against Taehyung, the soft material of his sweatpants a contrast to his hard dick pressing into her ass. He grabbed her hips and moved her against him, lining up his cock in her ass crack, nestling into her and just brushing against the edge of her slit. Chaeyoung whined and bent over slightly, trying to get more friction on her pussy. Taehyung pulled on her nipples hard and released them, cursing lowly. He met her moving hips with little thrust of his own, bending his knees to grind his erection over her lips. She was beginning to soak his sweatpants, the wet mark extremely visible on the light gray fabric. Taehyung moved his hand from her breast and swiped over her slit with two fingers, like he was checking how wet she was.

“Good girl,” he muttered in her ear, using her own wetness to swirl his fingers over her clit. Chaeyoung moaned, arching her back into him and resting her head on his shoulder. Taehyung’s breath hit her neck in hot little bursts. He slid his middle finger into her and Chaeyoung felt her legs go weak even as she spread her thighs wider. Taehyung kept flicking one of her nipples almost absently as he crooked another finger into her, rubbing against her walls with calloused fingertips and making Chaeyoung moan.

“Fuck, Taehyung,” she whined, undulating her hips to try and get his fingers deeper inside her. Taehyung kissed the shell of her ear, tracing the tip of his tongue down to her neck and licking up a drop of sweat there. Chaeyoung could barely recognize herself in the mirror, still partially dressed and spread open for the man behind her, whose hand looked so big between her legs. Taehyung was still grinding into her ass, like he had almost forgotten he was doing so, and Chaeyoung wrapped an arm around the back of his neck to anchor herself.

“You look so good spread out like this,” Taehyung breathed, using his hand to pin her abdomen in place against him and get a better angle for his fingers. Chaeyoung whimpered and used her own free hand to play with her nipples, now that he no longer was giving her attention. She felt Taehyung’s cock twitch against her ass, and his fingers fucked into her harder.

“I wanted you to watch yourself get off,” Taehyung growled into her ear, his palm digging into her clit. “I wanted you to see how fucking pretty you are when you come.”

Chaeyoung’s mouth fell open on a high whine, and she clenched down hard on his fingers as her orgasm rushed through her in waves. Her knees buckled and Taehyung’s arm crossed firmly over her stomach seemed to be the only thing holding her up as he continued to finger-fuck her at the same pace, drawing out her pleasure as long as he could. Eventually the throbbing in her cunt slowed, and Chaeyoung took deep breaths as she watched Taehyung draw his fingers from her. Even from the mirror she could tell how wet they were, glistening under the bright lights.

Taehyung released her from the tight hold against his body, and the borrowed shirt finally slipped off her arms and down to the floor. She hastily unclipped her bra, which now felt constricting. Taehyung was still watching her in the mirror, his erection clearly outlined in his sweatpants, wet from her grinding on him. Chaeyoung was panting, and her hairline was visibly beaded with sweat. Like she had in that piano room two months before, she flipped her head over and smoothed her blonde hair into a ponytail, securing it with the pink silk scrunchie that helpfully lived on her wrist. When she straightened back up, Taehyung was watching her with dark eyes and palming his erection.

Chaeyoung smiled at him, then dropped to her knees. His jaw dropped slightly, and he let her push his hand off his clothed erection as she shuffled to kneel flush to his legs.

“Remember how you wanted me to suck you off?” Chaeyoung asked cheekily.

“I remember you said you would let me fuck that mouth,” Taehyung responded, voice dropped into a low rumble. Chaeyoung bit her lip and squeezed her thighs together. _Yes, she_ had _said that, hadn’t she?_ Taehyung cupped her chin and pulled her lip out from between her teeth with his thumb. He pressed into her lower lip, testing how plump it was, and hooked his thumb into her mouth to make her jaw open for him. She dropped her mouth open willingly, blinking slowly as she met his gaze.

“ _Fuck,_ Chaeng,” he rasped, and pulled his cock free from his pants. Taehyung stroked himself, eyes fixed on her mouth, and absentmindedly kicked the sweatpants that had dropped from his hips aside. Chaeyoung playfully nipped his thumb, licking over the pad. She leaned forward and kissed the tip of his cock almost chastely, just pressing her mouth to him. Taehyung groaned, and slid the tip over her lips. When she let her tongue peek out to swipe at him, a bead of precum beaded on the head. Chaeyoung firmly licked it up, making Taehyung hiss at the wet pressure on his slit. Chaeyoung took mercy on him, opening her mouth and letting him slide over her tongue. She sucked on him lightly, tongue playing over his cock head, and Taehyung groaned above her. She held his thigh with one hand to steady herself, and cupped his balls in her other hand. Chaeyoung pressed messy kisses down the shaft of his dick, lapping over his balls and sucking on the looser skin there gently. Taehyung's fingers clenched at his side, and he wrapped his own hands in his hair as his breathing picked up. Chaeyoung kissed back up to the tip of his cock, taking him into her mouth once more.

Chaeyoung relaxed her jaw and placed a hand on Taehyung’s hipbone, drawing him towards her. She stopped bobbing her head and just gazed up at him from her knees. Taehyung’s eyes were black pools when he realized her intention, and he tentatively thrust into her mouth. Chaeyoung moaned around him, letting the vibrations on his cock signal her approval. Taehyung’s movement became more confident after that, setting a sedate pace of sliding into her mouth then drawing slowly back out. She curled her tongue around him, trying to lick at every inch of his cock. Taehyung licked his own lips, mouth hanging slightly open as his breathing got harder. Humming around his cock, Chaeyoung rubbed her thumbs over his sharp hipbones and pulled him even further into her, concentrating hard on relaxing her throat. Her nose touched the coarse hairs curling at the base of his shaft, and Taehyung whimpered her name.

Taehyung’s hand buried into her hair, guiding her mouth. That would’ve been fine, but the way he clutched her hair was tugging it at the root. She didn’t like having her hair pulled at all, not like he did. Subconsciously, Chaeyoung thought she was always a little worried about her fragile bleached strands just snapping off in someone’s hand. She pulled off Taehyung’s cock with an obscene pop, and scrabbled at his hand buried in her hair.

“No pulling,” she narrowed her eyes up at him. He immediately let go of her head and nodded quickly.

“Yes ma’am,” he agreed. Chaeyoung softened her glare and moved his hand back to her head.

“You can hold my ponytail, or my head, just don’t pull on my hair. Okay?” she told him softly. He nodded again, and cupped the crown of her head. Chaeyoung kissed the tip of Taehyung’s cock wetly before swallowing him down again. His other hand moved to her neck, thumb reaching up to brush her jaw. It was like Taehyung was trying to see if he could feel his cock through her throat. He picked up the pace of his thrusts, not just teasing slides into her mouth anymore. Now it was like he was trying to actually fuck her mouth.

Chaeyoung focused on flattening her tongue along Taehyung’s cock as he thrust into her mouth, not able to do much else besides suck on him. He was clearly enjoying fucking her face though, grunting every time she increased the suction of her mouth. She felt drool begin dripping down her chin and tried not to focus on it, knowing it would just make her want to wipe her face. Thinking about how she wanted to swallow her saliva down so it would stop pooling in her mouth made her gag on Taehyung’s cock.

He pulled out of her mouth, letting the tip of his cock rest on her bottom lip. Chaeyoung took the moment of respite to breathe deeply and swallow down the spit she could. Taehyung seemed to enjoy giving her time to recover, though, playing his cock around her lips. He brushed along her chin and jawline, smearing the saliva on her face with his precum. Taehyung’s eyes were glazed over, but a little smirk played across his mouth that made her cunt throb. Chaeyoung mouthed sloppily along his shaft, angling to get his dick back in her mouth. Taehyung was enjoying teasing her though, letting his cock hit her face gently and gripping himself in his hand to tap the tip over her lips without letting her suck him back down. Chaeyoung gave up trying and just closed her mouth, letting her lips pout and spread under the pressure from the crown of his dick. Her eyes blinked widely up at Taehyung, and he muttered _“Fuck”_ when she maintained the eye contact.

“You want my cock back in your mouth, darling?” he asked, voice rasping. Chaeyoung nodded enthusiastically, opening her mouth and letting his cock rest on her tongue to show him how ready she was. “ _Fuck._ Here you go, baby.”

He slipped back into her, quickly picking up the same pace as before, growing more frantic as he got closer to the edge. Chaeyoung clenched her inner thighs, trying to get the barest friction on her pussy. She wanted him to come in her mouth, she wanted him to fuck her, she wanted his tongue lapping at her. She was literally drooling over him, soaking his cock. Taehyung pulled back slightly, letting just the tip stay in her mouth.

“I’m close,” he rasped. Chaeyoung increased the suction of her mouth, hollowing her cheeks around the fat head of his cock. She wrapped a hand around his shaft, slick with her saliva, and stroked him while playing her tongue around the ridge of his crown. Chaeyoung kept her eyes up on Taehyung’s face, and the way lust had completely taken him over made her tighten her thighs. She was already dripping wet again, and she slipped her free hand between her legs to rub at her clit. Taehyung tracked the movement, and his hips jumped when he realized she was touching herself, getting off on sucking him.

“ _Chaeyoung,”_ he moaned, fingers flexing on her head while he tried to hold back the twitching of his hips. His cock hardened even more under her tongue, and then she felt the hot pulses of his come in her mouth. She swallowed easily, not really tasting his come, and continued stroking him into her mouth. The final pulses of come hit her tongue, and she gently sucked on his throbbing cock to help ease him down from his high. Eventually Taehyung pulled back, letting his dick slip from her mouth, and Chaeng swallowed the last of his come. He looked down at her in awe, and she basked in his admiring gaze. Her fingers were still on her clit, and now that she could focus, she began rubbing them in circles again. Chaeyoung spread her thighs so that Taehyung could see her fingers pressing into the slick, swollen folds of her cunt.

Taehyung cursed again and dropped to his knees in front of her, pulling her in by the neck to kiss him. He didn’t seem to care that her mouth and jaw was covered in spit and his precum, just kissed her slow and open-mouthed. It wasn’t long before Chaeyoung gasped into his mouth, hips moving against her own hand as she rode out her second orgasm. This wasn’t as consuming as the one Taehyung had drawn from her, but it left her more content when her cunt subsided in throbbing.

Taehyung rubbed his thumb across her cheekbone, staying nose to nose as he rested their foreheads together. “You’re such a good girl.”

Chaeyoung hummed happily, resting her head on his shoulder as she waited for her heart rate to subside. Over his shoulder, she caught a glimpse of something that made her snort. Taehyung tucked his chin to give her a questioning look. She turned his chin with her finger, making him smile when his eyes landed where hers had.

“Sorry you went and got me a shirt for no reason,” Chaeyoung snorted, reaching over to shake out the red silk shirt from where it had fallen on the ground. Taehyung grabbed the material and brought it to his nose, sniffing with a look of concentration.

“It passes the sniff test,” he replied, with a tone of serious consideration. Chaeyoung cracked up, leaning over to press a kiss quickly to his mouth.

 _Well… she had worn sweatier things in the past,_ she thought, shrugging the shirt back on. She didn’t even realize she had a smile etched on to her face, or that Taehyung was beaming right back up at her.


	7. seven

The maknae line wasn’t that much younger than the older pair, but being born only a few weeks apart had given Chaeyoung and Lisa a certain closeness that was mirrored in Jisoo and Jennie. The first time Chaeyoung ever kissed a boy and she came back to the dorm blushing, it was Lisa who pulled her aside and made her spill. And it was Chaeyoung Lisa had come to with the news of her first boyfriend, knowing she would squeal with her and be over-excited the special way only teenage girls get. And when they lost their virginity, the other was the first person they told. Sharing that stuff with Lisa felt more like sharing it with an equal of sorts. The way Lisa reacted made Chaeyoung feel like a normal girl, like she was just in college telling her best friend about some guy she had hooked up with. Lisa didn’t add in the pressure of the outside world, or the harsh realities of it.

Maybe it was because she’s an Aries, but Lisa had a certain bluntness in her approach to life. Chaeyoung could tell her things and not risk making it awkward. She wouldn’t blush the next time Blackpink ran into Taehyung, she would look him in the eyes without hesitation. Maybe waggle her eyebrows. Which would be embarrassing for Chaeng, but also endearing and funny.

Swathed in a blanket, Chaeng huddled with Lisa on her bed, giggling as she whispered more of the details about what happened in France and at Taehyung’s apartment. Not everything, but enough to make Lisa whistle lowly or say _“oooh”_ or clap in delight. Lisa had certain relish for filth that made Chaeyoung feel very appreciated.

“So you swallowed, right?” she inquired eagerly. Chaeyoung’s face was on fire, but she grinned back and nodded, high-fiving her best friend and dissolving into laughter again. She passed Lisa her phone, open to the texts with Taehyung, to get her friend’s opinion.

Lisa ran through their message thread, scanning quickly through the conversations Chaeyoung had been having with Taehyung for the past weeks. She smiled at a few of the memes, but didn’t read anything too closely. Chaeyoung eyed her anxiously, awaiting the verdict.

“Yep, he’s totally into you,” Lisa pronounced, confident as ever.

“You think?” Chaeyoung bit her lip. Lisa snorted.

“Honey, you _know_ he is, you just came to me for validation and a vibe check. Anyways, I’m giving you both. He passed the vibe check by using his own dog as a meme template,” Lisa passed the phone back, then tackled Chaeyoung in a hug and smothered her face in kisses. “And here’s your validation!!”

Chaeyoung scrunched her face and tickled Lisa’s ribs, making her shriek with laughter. By the time they were done, a few of Lisa’s cats had wandered in to investigate the noise. Leo stalked right back out with his tail swishing high, but Lily stayed and hopped on the bed.

“Too bad you can’t risk sexting,” Lisa mused, catching her breath. “From what you said about his dirty talk, I bet he’d be pretty good at it.”

Chaeyoung’s jaw dropped and she stared at her younger friend. After all these years, the audacity still amazed her sometimes.

“Phone sex is still an option though…” Lisa trailed off meaningfully, waggling her eyebrows. Chaeyoung just shook her head in fond exasperation. “I’m glad you invited yourself over to chat,” Lisa snuggled into Chaeyoung’s tummy. Lily had jumped on the bed and curled into her mommy’s side, mirroring what Lisa was doing to Chaeng.

“Yah!” Chaeyoung slapped the top of Lisa’s head. “You missed me!”

“I did,” Lisa sighed mournfully. “It’s what I get for living with you three for seven years. I want space of my own, and I finally get it, then I just miss you guys!”

Chaeyoung pouted her lips and kissed her best friend’s head. She knew exactly how she felt.

“We’ll have to go back to living in the dorm soon for rehearsals, then we’ll all be staying together in Japan,” she comforted the maknae, stroking her hair. “And we’re seeing Jisoo and Jennie-unnie for dinner tonight.”

…

Perhaps seeing their unnies tonight was a mistake, actually, because it was only 9 p.m. and Chaeyoung was wasted. She had wrested Jisoo’s phone away and was taking silly selfies, snickering to herself about how funny they were, and snapchatting people from the elder girl’s account.

“Seriously, Chae?” Jennie raised her eyebrows after opening the snap from ‘Jisoo’, but was laughing at it. Jisoo tickled Chaeyoung until collapsed into giggles on Lisa’s shoulder, allowing the eldest to snatch back the phone.

“What have you _done,_ Chaeyoung-ah?” Jisoo complained. “Oh my gosh, who the hell did you send stuff to?”

“Everyone already thinks you’re weird unnie, they won’t think twice when they open it,” Lisa assured her, rolling her eyes. “Snapchat is passé though, Chaeng, you need to keep up with the trends more. You should’ve sent Tik Toks.”

“You can’t fucking direct message _Tik Toks_ , idiot,” Jennie scoffed. “Actually, nobody is allowed to open anymore social media until tomorrow morning. I’m making it a rule.”

Chaeyoung stuck her tongue out at Jennie and unlocked her own phone, checking her message thread with Taehyung. He hadn’t answered since the early afternoon, which made Chaeyoung pout. She took a selfie of her sad face and sent it, trying to elbow Lisa (who was obnoxiously attempting to photobomb) out of the frame.

 _ **PCY:**_ im going out with my members tonight!! Have fun at practice 😆 🐶

_☑️ read at 2:37p.m._

 _ **PCY:**_ 🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺

 _ **PCY:**_ answer meeeee

 _ **PCY:**_ why am I being ignoredddd >:(((

 _ **PCY:**_ i look cute tonight why wont you text back.

“Jesus Christ,” Lisa snorted under her breath, peering over Chaeyoung’s head at the phone screen. “You’re going to want to die in the morning.”  
  
“He shouldn’t ignore me,” Chaeyoung pouted.

“Are you drunk texting… _him_?” Jisoo hissed, whipping her head around to glare at Chaeyoung. “What are you saying? Because I raised you better than to thirst-text men!”

“Don’t worry unnie, it’s just emotional thirst-texting,” Lisa cackled.

“That’s worse,” Jisoo rolled her eyes, smacking Chaeyoung on the head. Chaeyoung took another picture of her pouting face and sent it to Taehyung.

 _ **PCY:** _im being bullied by my members :((

 _ **PCY:**_ wow i guess no one cares about me :/ sad

By the time they had reached the dorm, Lisa had relented and confiscated Chaeyoung’s phone to prevent her sending any more texts. The maknae maintained it would have been funnier to just let her keep going, but her unnies were soft on Chaeyoung. Their blonde member was too drunk to pickpocket her phone back from Lisa, and quickly forgot about it anyways when Jennie convinced the driver to play “22” by Taylor Swift in the car.

“That’s like, my favorite song,” Chaeyoung tearfully informed Jennie, rambling about what a fun jam it was. Jennie nodded along patiently, stroking her hair and shooting eye-rolls over her head at Jisoo.

“Let’s get you to bed, chipmunk,” Jennie cooed, leading Chae into her room. “I’ll get you makeup wipes.”

Jennie managed to remove Chaeyoung’s makeup through willpower alone, it seemed, and forced her to moisturize and change into pajamas as well. Chaeyoung kissed her on the cheek before snuggling under her blankets, burying her face into her pillow happily.

“Good night, Chae,” Jennie whispered, patting her head once more. Chaeyoung hummed in response, and heard another person walk into the room. They clattered about on her nightstand, before sticking their face nose-to-nose with hers.

“I plugged your phone in for you,” Lisa informed her, before scrunching her face and using the baby voice that always made the other Blackpink members cringe a bit. “You better thank me in the morning, Chaeyoungie.”

…

Chaeyoung did not, in fact, want to thank Lisa in the morning. She wanted to take several ibuprofen and banish all sunlight from the dorm, actually, then eat some eggs and fall back to sleep. She did exactly that, not even bothering to check her phone first.

When she next awoke, it was clearly nearing noon. Chaeyoung felt better now, even if her mouth tasted like something had crawled in and died. She ripped her phone from the charger while rubbing the sleep from her eyes, and furrowed her brow in confusion. Usually she didn’t have this many unread texts in the morning, especially not on a weekend with no schedules. Opening her message app, Chaeng immediately saw Taehyung at the top of the list and decided to ignore that for now, opening her **Blackpink** ✨💖 group chat and scrolling back up. Reading all the whining from Jisoo made Chaeyoung remember all the snaps she had sent the night before, and she cringed a bit. Hopefully she hadn’t looked too plastered in any of them (a naïve hope, to be sure, but one she would stubbornly cling to until presented other evidence).

The other evidence was available in the form of all the unopened snapchats from ‘Jisoo’, which Chaeyoung had sent to herself along with presumably everyone else in Jisoo’s friend’s list. She made a face at herself, but overall it wasn’t too bad. Her tongue was out in nearly all of them, and she was throwing up some peace signs at weird angles, but no nip slips had happened. Some people had snapped her back on her own account, cooing about how cute she was and laughing at her. Seulgi had sent back a video of herself singing along to something, clearly also intoxicated. Ashley had sent a text to make fun of her (“*crying laughing emoji u lightweight. also go out to brunch with me sunday) and Chaeyoung confirmed the plans.

With no small amount of trepidation, she opened her message thread with Taehyung.

 **KTH:** im not ignoring you 😂😂

 **KTH:** u do look very cute

 **KTH:** aww im sorry

 **KTH:** I would never ignore u on purpose forgive me

 **KTH:** tons of pleading emojis

 **KTH:** I was just busy and thought I had already responded

 **KTH:** wait are u ignoring ME now??? 👿👿

 **KTH:** jimin saw the pics u sent and informed me that you’re probably passed out now not ignoring me

 **KTH:** so good night xo

Well, Chaeyoung wanted to pass away immediately. Jimin had seen the drunk selfies she had sent? Why? _Why_ would Taehyung do that to her? That was now two members of BTS she would have to avoid for the rest of her natural life, she thought despairingly.

_**PCY:**_ …. well

 _ **PCY:**_ i actually was asleep by the time you sent those 😬😬

 _ **PCY:**_ I am SO sorry omg sorry sorry sorryyyyy

 _ **PCY:**_ I didn’t think u were ignoring me at all I was just drunk and being annoying

By the time she had brushed her teeth and changed into sweats, her phone had lit up with a text from Taehyung. Chaeyoung closed her eyes as she opened it, as if that would help. She forced herself to open them and read, chastising herself for being a wuss.

 **KTH:** I figured lmaoo

 **KTH:** don’t worry about it !!

 **KTH:** it was funny

 **KTH:** and cute

 _ **PCY:**_ ☺️ okey!

 **KTH:** come over tomorrow??

Chaeyoung blushed in real life, glancing around furtively before sending her reply. Did he really want to see her again, even after those stupid, clingy messages? Apparently he did, because Taehyung told her to come over at 3 tomorrow to the same address as before. Chaeng shot him a thumbs up and wandered into the kitchen to heat up some leftover noodles she had in the fridge. As the food was spinning in the microwave, she was struck by another, horrifying thought.

 _ **PCY:** _also pls delete those pics

 **KTH:** no ❤️


	8. eight

Chaeyoung felt a bit overdressed when she stepped into Taehyung’s apartment, particularly because he was wearing a massively oversized t-shirt and a sweatband around his forehead. Taehyung surprised her by kissing her cheek as he opened the door, and she willed herself not to blush as she toed off her wedges and hung up the leather jacket she had worn out that afternoon.

Taehyung didn’t appear to be in any rush to start kissing her, instead wandering over to his couch and sprawling out. He had been watching an episode of an old drama, one Chaeyoung had seen before and loved.

“Ooh, this is a good episode,” she enthused, curling up in the corner of the couch. She tucked her heels beneath her, suddenly aware of just how short her dress was. Taehyung grinned at her and turned the volume back up, resting his head in her lap. When the episode had finished, they agreed to order food to be delivered. Chaeyoung was craving pasta, and Taehyung either really liked Italian food or was humoring her because he ordered an obscene amount of food for just the two of them. At her raised eyebrows, he insisted it was going to be good leftovers.

“Thought you didn’t like leftovers,” she muttered, crossing her arms. Taehyung poked her cheek, triumphantly pocketing his phone after winning the argument to use his credit card.

“You’re so easy to wind up,” he teased. “Like last night, I was going to keep going with pretending to be offended, but it felt too mean. Like stealing milk from a kitten."

Chaeyoung buried her face in her hands, groaning in embarrassment. She batted him away, pressing ‘play’ on the next episode of the drama herself so that he would stop talking. By the end of the episode, the food had arrived, and Chaeyoung piled her plate high with carbs. She ate a bit of the obligatory salad, then went right to stuffing her face with penne.

“What _were_ you up to last night?” Taehyung asked casually, slurping down spaghetti. Chaeyoung narrowed her eyes, and he raised a hand as if to say he was innocent. “I’m not making fun of you anymore!”

“We all moved back into the dorm for the time being, so we went out to celebrate,” Rosé felt herself flush. “I guess I celebrated a bit too hard.”

Taehyung grinned at her and pinched the tip of her nose. “It was cute. Nice dress, by the way. But you don’t have to get all dressed up to be in my apartment,” he laughed smugly. “I mean, I appreciate it, don’t get me wrong…”

“Oh shut up, you know I didn’t dress up for _this_ ,” Chaeyoung scoffed. “I did some dance practice with Jisoo, then I worked out, then I went to brunch with Ashley, then we went shopping, then I came here.” Saying it all out loud made her even more tired, and she stifled a yawn behind her hand. Taehyung looked a bit concerned, stopping his fork on its path to his mouth. Spaghetti slipped off it back onto his plate.

“I’m sorry, are you tired? I didn’t realize you were doing so much today, I wouldn’t have invited you over,” he worried. Chaeyoung waved him off.

“It’s fine, I just woke up earlier than usual. I need to build my stamina back up anyways,” she reassured him. Taehyung waggled his eyebrows, making her laugh and punch his shoulder. Chaeng shoved the last of her pasta into her mouth and eyed the bread mournfully, knowing she probably shouldn’t eat it. Taehyung nudged it towards her, making her roll her eyes but smile a little. They ended up splitting the bread, Taehyung clearly as ravenous as she was. “You have a bunch of shows next week here in Seoul, right?”

“Yeah, that’s why I’m so hungry today too,” Taehyung swallowed. “We’ve been in rehearsals constantly. You’re doing more shows soon, right?”

“We have a concert in Tokyo the first week of December, then finish the tour in Japan in January and February,” Chaeyoung confirmed. “Rehearsals won’t really start until next month, but I don’t want to be dying on stage when the time comes.”

Eventually they finished all the food they had ordered, which had seemed like a ridiculous amount at the time. And polished off rather more than a half bottle of the red wine Taehyung had opened. Chaeyoung groaned when she saw it was barely 4 o’clock.

“I’m so _tired_ ,” she buried her face in her palms. Taehyung stood behind her and rubbed her shoulders.

“Take a nap,” he whispered in her ear. Chaeyoung shook her head.

“It’s too late for a nap,” she insisted.

“It’s never too late for a nap,” he cajoled, wrapping his arm around her waist. Taehyung began walking her to his bedroom. “You can put on comfy clothes and sleep, and I bet you’ll still be home before midnight.”

“That’s important,” Chaeyoung slurred, giggling. “Don’t wanna turn into a pumpkin.”

…

Chaeyoung must have fallen asleep, because she woke up slightly sweaty and kicking a fluffy white duvet off her. The light through the windows was the pretty indigo of dusk, and Chaeyoung stretched luxuriously. The nap _had_ made her feel better, and the t-shirt she was wearing was as long as a dress and incredibly soft. She heard a muffled snort next to her, and smiled when she turned her head. Taehyung had evidently napped too, face-planted into a pillow, and his bed hair just made her want to ruffle his head. Chaeyoung did just that, making him turn his face and blink lazily at her. Even with pillow creases marking his skin, Taehyung was one of the most attractive people she had ever seen, and she pouted a bit at him. He just smiled and pecked her lips, before rolling back over and kicking the duvet off himself. It seemed like they had split an outfit between them: she had on just his t-shirt, and he had on just his sweatpants. It was like they were a pair, Chaeyoung thought warmly. A matched set.

As Chaeng rotated a bit to crack her back, Taehyung stretched his arm to shuffle around his bedside table and whatever he pulled out looked like a USB drive. He brought it to his mouth and inhaled from it, a cloud of vapor coming from his nose as he exhaled contentedly. Rosé raised her eyebrows.

“I’m sorry, are you _juuling_ in _bed_?” she asked incredulously. Taehyung turned his face towards her and smirked from the pillow.

“Yeah, want a hit?” he replied, sucking from the juul again and leaving it between his teeth. Chaeyoung’s mouth dropped open a bit and she shook her head vehemently. No one had ever vaped in the same room as her; they were monitored far too strictly as trainees and then as idols. It was Taehyung’s business what he did in his own house, she was just surprised. The vapor cloud left behind a slight trace of mint and wasn’t all that terrible, she supposed…

Chaeyoung relaxed and reclined back on the pillows, scrolling through Instagram before switching over to check her emails. No matter how much time she spent answering them, they always seemed to pile up. She continued to shoot glances at Taehyung, who occasionally pulled from his juul in between sending texts to what looked like a couple different group chats.

“Okay, fine,” she groaned, flopping onto her side, making Taehyung furrow his brow and put his phone down. Chaeyoung tapped his sternum impatiently then waggled her fingers in front of his face. “I want a hit.”

He burst out laughing in her face, and Chaeng pouted at him. He bopped her nose with his finger, and Chaeyoung wrinkled it. Taehyung was still laughing at her, but he pet her head to try and make her scowl disappear.

“Oh, I see how it is,” Chaeyoung complained. “You pretend to offer to seem generous, but _really_ you’re stingy and were just counting on me not taking you up! You’re a miser, Taehyung.”

“Sorry,” he said through his laughter, leaning down to peck her on the lips. Taehyung brought the juul to her mouth and tapped it on her lips. “Here, feel free to take it.”

Chaeyoung rolled off him and gave him her back. “No, I’m not in the mood anymore,” she responded airily. “I know when I’m not wanted.”

“Hm, so I just can’t win, huh?” Taehyung was still smiling wide, and he hooked his chin over her shoulder. “How can I prove I’m not stingy if you won’t take things from me?”

His fingers dug into her ribcage, and she collapsed into giggles. Giving in, she turned her head and kissed him fully. “You can be generous some other time. I suppose,” she relented, lips brushing against his. He smiled boxily and flipped her around, making her settle on top of his chest. Taehyung dropped the juul back on his nightstand and played with the ends of her hair delicately.

“Better to not get a nicotine addiction,” Taehyung advised wisely, the little hypocrite. “I’ll have to give you something else to prove my generosity.”

Chaeyoung shifted uncomfortably on his torso, propping her chin in her hands. “You really don’t have to though,” she assured him anxiously. “I was joking.”

“I wasn’t!” he replied cheerfully, pinching her cheek. Chaeyoung groaned and rolled her eyes at him, giving up for the time being. She wasn’t his girlfriend, it wasn’t his job to spoil her. It wasn’t his job to feed her, or clothe her, or convince her to take naps, either. Chaeyoung judiciously decided to ignore all that for now.

Now that she was better rested, the view of Taehyung shirtless was greatly appreciated. Her toes curled up a bit as he took a hit from his juul again, admiring how long his fingers looked. Like this, Taehyung looked less like an untouchable idol and more like a boy in university who would give her a good fuck then leave her on read. For some reason, that was extremely appealing. Chaeyoung wrapped her legs around Taehyung’s hips, and used the leverage to roll him over on top of her. She settled luxuriously into the pillows, drawing him down by the neck to kiss her again.

“I know you’re distracting me, and I’m choosing to let it work,” he murmured into her ear, before nipping the lobe and trailing wet kisses down her neck. She hummed rather smugly, arching back her neck so he could bite at the tendon. Chaeyoung held his head in place, moaning lowly as he sucked a mark high on her neck. “You’re not gonna be able to hide that,” he whispered smugly, licking over the bruise.

His hand had snuck up beneath the hem of his t-shirt, and he was tracing shapes over her ribcage, Chaeyoung arched her back, letting him pull it up a bit. He pushed the t-shirt over her chest, letting Chaeyoung pull it off over her head while he wrapped his lips around her nipples through her cotton bralette. The soft material provided a different kind of friction, especially as it got soaked from his saliva. Chaeyoung laced her fingers through his hair once more to tug him insistently to her neglected breast. He chuckled, but acquiesced easily and wrapped his lips around her other nipple, lapping at it until it had hardened to a point beneath his tongue as well. When Taehyung pulled back, her nipples were clearly marked beneath the wet spots in the cotton, and he rubbed his thumbs over them in firm circles.

When Taehyung pulled her bralette off, he let the band rest firmly beneath the swell of her breasts before snapping it up. Her tits bounced, making him curse and slap them lightly, squeezing them firmly in his hands. His palms were warm compared to the damp fabric, and Chaeyoung moaned when the rough callouses on the sides of his fingers rubbed against her nipples. Taehyung pinched at her roughly, pulling her nipples out until Chaeyoung whimpered in pain, then letting them go and soothing them with gentle strokes of his thumb. He did it again and again, until Chaeyoung was rubbing her thighs together just for some relief.

She could see his dick tenting his sweatpants, swaying beneath the loose folds of fabric. Chaeyoung snuck her hand beneath his waistband, making Taehyung hiss when she stroked his cock dry.

“Wanna fuck my mouth again?” she asked in her best innocent tone, blinking up at him. His dick twitched in her hand, and his hips jolted forwards like a reflex. Taehyung looked torn between cursing and laughing at her little act, settling for firmly pinching her nipples one more time before yanking his sweatpants down.

“Open up, sweetheart,” he rasped, stroking himself until Chaeyoung opened her mouth wide for him. “Good girl.”

The weight of his cock on her tongue was heavy and satisfying, and Chaeyoung thought she wouldn’t mind if it became familiar. Taehyung rested his elbow on the headboard, head dropped so he could stare at where his cock disappeared into her mouth. It was harder to take him laying down like this, but Chaeyoung still tried to swallow as much of him as she could. Taehyung seemed to sense when she needed a break, and would pull out of her to rest his cock on her lips. She could catch her breath, and press wet kisses to the fat head of his cock. Once, when he pulled out, he began to stroke himself off over her face, giving her the chance to lick at his shaft. Her tongue traced along the thick vein running up the side. Taehyung’s cock twitched, and he shoved it back down her throat. Chaeyoung took it gladly, the faster pace he began to set driving everything out of her head except pleasing him. His balls slapped against her chin, and she sucked in the air she could through her nose as his cock got heavier on her tongue.

He pulled out of her mouth, and Chaeyoung didn’t bother to break the string of saliva that connected his dick to her lips still. Taehyung groaned at the sight, and pressed his thumb into her bottom lip.

“Can I come on your tits?” he rasped. Chaeyoung blushed furiously, but she nodded. The flush extended down past her collarbone, making her skin patchily red. Taehyung didn’t seem to notice, or maybe he thought it was hot. He plucked her nipples with one hand, making them swollen and pink again, while stroking over his dick fast. His cock was so red and heavy, and Chaeyoung was fascinated at the head disappearing into Taehyung’s palm over and over. She licked her lips unconsciously, and brought her own hands up to push her breasts together. Taehyung moaned at the sight of her offering her tits up for him to spill over, and his hips jerked wildly. His cock twitched in his hand, and he began coming, working his hand over his shaft firmly as the pulses worked through him.

“ _Fuck_ , Chaeyoung,” Taehyung hissed, eyes black as he stroked himself over her.

The warm, wet ropes of his come painted over her chest, and Chaeyoung was panting just as hard as him. Taehyung had gotten his come over both her nipples, but also up past her collarbone, and she was pretty sure in her hair, too. He kept stroking himself as he came down from his high, drawing out his pleasure and wringing out a few more drops of come onto her tits. Taehyung lazily slapped his cockhead over her nipple, rubbing his come into her and smearing it across her chest to her other breast. He gave that nipple the same treatment, the ridges from the crown of his cock catching and pulling against the peak deliciously as he rubbed in circles. Chaeyoung clenched her thighs together and felt her cunt throbbing from the treatment.

Taehyung slid off the side of the bed as his dick softened, kicking off his sweatpants. He looked no less predatory as he climbed back over Chaeyoung, gaze still hungry, and rested his chin on her stomach. For several moments he just looked at her, blinking slow, until Chaeyoung folded and spread her legs for him. Taehyung just smirked at her, brushing his fingers over her inner thighs. He pushed at her legs, forcing them wider, so he could stare at her cunt. Chaeyoung threw her arm over her eyes, somehow embarrassed while incredibly turned on. She knew her folds were swollen and red, already glistening as Taehyung drew his pointer finger slowly up her slit.

“Chaeyoung…” he whispered, almost sing-song. “Look at me.”

The moment Chaeyoung did what he said, Taehyung slid his finger inside her. Ducking down, and he kissed the crease of her hip and trailed kisses over her outer lips. Chaeyoung was panting already, and then Taehyung licked over her clit.

“ _Fuck_ ,” she whimpered. “Fuck. Taehyung.”

He hummed in response and sucked on her clit, making her shake and clench around his finger. Chaeyoung clutched his hair in her hands, twisting the strands around her fingers and pulling him insistently into her. Taehyung obliged, like all he wanted was to bury his face in her. He lapped around his fingers, like he wanted to lick up all her wetness, and went back to kissing her clit.

“More,” she whined. “More, more.”

“Okay, darling,” he chuckled into her skin, his hot breath washing over where she was already so warm and so wet. Taehyung slid another finger inside her and started a more punishing pace, drawing circles over her clit with the tip of his tongue. He knew better than to stop, just continued working her over with his mouth and hands until Chaeyoung felt the heat in the pit of her stomach overtake her. She was sure Taehyung could feel her pussy throbbing beneath his mouth, and she whined loudly as her orgasm worked through her. Her hips lifted on their own accord, and Taehyung used his free arm to pin her back to the bed. As the waves began to slow, he trailed sucking kisses all around her lips. Chaeyoung enjoyed the attention as long as she could, but eventually she hissed from oversensitivity and pulled him away with her grip on his hair.

Taehyung rested his head on her thigh, wiping his mouth so casually it made her thighs twitch again. He smirked at her, and kissed her wrist as if to remind her she was still gripping his hair. Chaeyoung quickly released him, blushing as he heaved himself up the bed and collapsed next to her. His gaze was once more fixed on her tits, where he had marked her up. Chaeng ran her fingers through his hair gently now, enjoying his fixation. Until his eyes caught on something else and he smirked. Chaeyoung raised an eyebrow at him.

“You got come in your hair,” Taehyung told her, trying his best to tamp down his grin. Chaeyoung scowled at him.

“What do you mean, ‘you got come in your hair?’ _You_ got come in my hair, Tae!” she complained, tugging his hair in revenge. He began snickering, trying to hide his laughs in the bedsheets. “Work on your aim, idiot.”

“If that means you’ll keep giving me opportunities to practice…” Taehyung replied slyly, smirking up at her. Chaeyoung rolled her eyes at him, but she knew she looked too fond by half.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung having a juul is literally so funny to me don’t ask me why. also makes him about 3x hotter. We love a fuckboy vibe!


	9. nine

Taehyung and Chaeyoung had recently taken to sending each other pictures during practice, competing to see who sweat more. It made her members wrinkle their nose, and Jennie begged her multiple times to _‘please wipe off her sweat with a towel before it dripped on the floor’_ , but Chaeyoung was insistent on documenting it. At least Lisa helped her with getting the photos, especially when her hands were to slippery to unlock the phone.

Taehyung had sent her a mirror selfie from the gym, clearly having just finished a set on the machine he was lounging on. Chaeyoung clocked the weight he had stacked there, and laughed a bit.

 ** _PCY:_** nice flex with the weights

 **KTH:** oh good, you noticed

 ** _PCY:_** do u even lift, bro??

 **KTH:** I could lift YOU

 ** _PCY:_** 🥴🥴

 ** _PCY:_** try again

 **KTH:** i could hold you in my arms and fuck you against a wall

 ** _PCY:_** i was trying to have a wholesome conversation about our exercise habits and this is what you turn it into??? smh

 **KTH:** oh im sorry babe, my bad

 **KTH:** just thought you were unbearably turned on by the sight of my muscles and proof of how much I can lift

 ** _PCY:_** ah yes, the gains. so sexy

Chaeyoung had smiled when she read “babe”, and hid it behind her hand as if anyone was there to see it but herself. Texting Taehyung felt like getting away with something.

 **KTH:** i mean, _i_ think so

 **KTH:** every time you send me a picture of yourself sweating in a ponytail I remember how you put it up before blowing me that time

 **KTH:** then I have to try not to think about it so I don’t get hard in public

 ** _PCY:_** especially while wearing sweatpants. that’d be a disaster

 **KTH:** 😜😜

Chaeyoung rolled over and buried her face in her pillow, muffling her squeal. _Why_ did that kind of turn her on? Taehyung had just used one of the least sexy emojis ever made! Her pussy should be shriveling up! But no, she had half a mind to encourage his line of texting, even though she knew putting stuff like that in writing was a bad idea.

 ** _PCY:_** 🙄🙄

 ** _PCY:_** but good luck on your concerts!!!! i know youre gonna kill it ✊

 ** _PCY:_** I know how hard you’ve been practicing 😂

 **KTH:** thank u 😊🥰

 **KTH:** youre gonna do well too i feel it in my bones

 **KTH:** even if you’re missing mama to do Tokyo 🙄

 ** _PCY:_** lmaoo u think i have any control over scheduling??? 🤣🤣🤣 youre a comedian

 **KTH:** I come by it naturally, thank u

 **KTH:** I’ll miss u there, tho

" _Jennie_ ," Chaeyoung hissed, waving her unnie over so they could whisper. Jennie looked curious and crouched next to her. "What does it mean if a guy sends you that blushing face with hearts emoji?"

"I'm gonna smack that phone right out of your hands if you don't shut up," Jennie responded, deadpan.

Well, that was no help.

…

The weeks passed quickly, and soon rehearsals for their Tokyo Dome show began in earnest. They had been touring for nearly a year, but the months-long break between shows and the new need to perform the Japanese version of their songs meant rehearsal was taking a lot out of everyone. Chaeyoung had only been able to sneak over to Taehyung’s place twice, and one of those nights she embarrassingly fell asleep before she could get dressed. He hadn’t bothered to wake her up, then insisted on watching her eat breakfast (yogurt and eggs that he made her) before letting her leave in the morning. The whole ordeal had been a bit mortifying, but the suggestive eyebrow waggles from Lisa every time Chaeyoung yawned the next day were definitely the worst part.

It was late November when the four members of Blackpink trooped back to their dorm after a long day in the dance studio, sweaty, tired and cranky. They fought over the shower order, Chaeyoung losing the game of rock-paper-scissors (as per usual). It was annoying to be limited to one bathroom after getting used to having her apartment to herself, or with her family visiting occasionally, but it was best for Blackpink to live together back in the dorms when their schedule got ramped up. The girls were all exhausted from their long rehearsals in the lead-up to their shows in Japan, but Chaeyoung had bigger problems on her mind.

Currently, Chaeyoung was stressing over Taehyung’s birthday. Should she get him a present? Were they close enough for that to be expected? What kind of present? What would she write on the card?

“Jisoooo,” she groaned, flopping onto the couch and snuggling Dalgom. “Help me.”

“What _now_ , you annoying brat?” Jisoo paused the game on her phone with far too much dramatic flair.

“Should I get Taehyung a birthday present?”  
  
“Well, is his birthday soon?” Jisoo questioned. Chaeyoung nodded, a bit confused. That seemed like a given. “Okay, well if his birthday is soon then yes, you should get him a present. People like presents.”

“ _You_ like presents,” Chaeyoung grumbled. “Not everyone.”

“If you’re going to be rude I can just leave,” Jisoo pretended to stand. Chaeyoung made desperate grabby hands, wrapping her arms around Jisoo’s waist and pulling her back down. Dalgom barked unhappily at the disruption, and abandoned ship from the couch. He pattered away to Jisoo’s room, ignoring his owner’s pout. Jisoo squinted her eyes at Chaeyoung in an accusatory fashion. Chaeyoung ignored the glare.

“You know him better than any of the other girls. What do you think he would like?”  
  


“Seriously, Chaeyoung?” Jisoo deadpanned. “I’ve talked to him for about fifteen minutes, total. You’re going to have to find someone who actual knows him to ask that.”

Chaeyoung groaned again, settling into her wallow. “There’s no one else I can ask without it being awkward,” she whined. “Unnie, how about I tell you my ideas and you tell me your favorite?”

“Jeez, I don’t think you’ve ever been so worried about _my_ birthday,” Jisoo complained. “Which is also coming up, by the way! But fine.”

“Well, he can buy himself anything he wants, so I thought I should make something,” Chaeyoung began hesitantly. Jisoo nodded encouragingly, giving her a thumbs-up. “Okay, so I was going to bake cookies. But I don’t know what his favorite type of cookie is!”

“Ask him?” Jisoo stated, as if baffled by having to tell Chaeyoung something so obvious. Chaeng rolled her eyes at her unnie, who clearly didn’t understand the intricacies of master-level gift-giving.

“ _Anyways_ , I can’t just bake cookies. And I know how much he loves music, and since I really love it too I wanted to do something that incorporated that. Then he has kind of a retro vibe with how he dresses, so… I thought maybe giving him a mixtape?” Chaeyoung tangled her fingers together, wringing her hands and trying to gauge Jisoo’s reaction.

“That’s sweet,” Jisoo told her, sounding more neutral than anything. Chaeyoung was not as reassured as she would’ve liked. “No, really Chaeng, I bet he’ll like it. Getting one of the cassette tapes will be pretty special.”

“I don’t know if it’s a good idea,” Chaeyoung fretted. “It seems kind of… couple-y?”

“Not really,” Jisoo shrugged. “Friends give that kind of thing to each other.” Chaeyoung continued to play with her fingers, worrying over what Taehyung’s reaction might be. He would probably like it, and smile at her in his weird way with the corners of his mouth straight back instead of down. And she would have to kiss him because it would be so cute.

“Chaeyoung… earth to Chaeyoung,” Jisoo waved her hand in front of Rosé’s face, snapping to get her attention. Chaeyoung blinked herself back to the living room.

“I’m fucked,” she whispered, a bit astonished. Jisoo looked confused. “Unnie, I like him _so much._ What am I going to do?”

Jisoo’s brow furrowed. “Do you want to be his girlfriend?”

Chaeyoung covered her face with her palms and nodded miserably.

“What, do you think he doesn’t feel the same way? Because he spends an awful lot of time texting you and it seems like he sees you whenever he has a day off. I’m pretty sure he’s obsessed with you,” Jisoo waggled her eyebrows and tickled her younger member’s side.

“No, I think he does feel the same,” Chaeyoung sighed, thinking about how Taehyung invited her to stay the night and tried to feed her every time he saw her, now. She didn’t want to be full of herself, but she wasn’t terrible at reading people. She didn’t think Taehyung had been with another girl for a while, and he sent her ‘good night’ and ‘good morning’ texts. He couldn’t really hint much harder if he tried. “I just don’t know if a relationship is the right thing for us. Maybe it’s better off casual. And I don’t think getting him a birthday present would scream _‘casual’_ , you know?”

“I think you’ve already gone past _‘casual’_ , Chaeng.” It was rare for Jisoo to sound so serious during their daily life, so Chaeyoung looked her in the eyes. Her unnie’s face had taken on the soothing, nurturing look she often had when comforting her younger members. “Don’t keep holding yourself back because you’re afraid you’ll get hurt.”

“It’s not that,” Chaeyoung protested, knowing it was actually exactly that. “It’s just that being in a relationship with a member from the biggest boy group in the world is kind of a recipe for disaster.”

“If you’re too focused on the potential to get hurt, you’ll never get to experience happiness fully,” Jisoo advised her. “There’s always a risk with letting people in, and you just have to take it. If you don’t love people and let them love you in return, what’s the point?”

Chaeyoung swallowed and avoided Jisoo’s gaze. “I know, unnie. It just seems foolish to let myself fall into this relationship when I know it will probably end up with my heart getting broken. I think I should pull back now before me and Taehyung actually start something together.”

“Look, everyone in the world hurts someone they love eventually,” Jisoo said, face creased with concern. “That doesn’t mean we should stop loving new people.”

Chaeyoung hummed noncommittally, staring at the ceiling.

“I can’t tell you what to do, Chaeyoungie,” Jisoo told her, wrapping her in a hug. “But my advice is that I think you should just do what your heart wants and not worry too much about how things might end. If you worry too much about the ending, you’ll never enjoy yourself.”

“When did you get so wise, unnie?” Chaeyoung sniffled, burying her head in Jisoo’s shoulder. She could _feel_ the older girl roll her eyes.

“Yah, don’t tell me you’re _crying_ over this Chaeyoung!” she complained, dropping her head to the back of the couch with a _thunk_. “Stop that this instant! Dry eyes only!”

Chaeyoung pressed her fingers under her eyes, wiping up the tears that had gathered. She turned her head so she was nose-to-nose with Jisoo, making the pair of them giggle. Chaeng poked Jisoo’s cheek, making her unnie pretend to bite off her finger.

“You should make him a card, so at the bottom you can write one of those notes. You know: _check yes if you like me_ ,” Jisoo was back to teasing her. Chaeyoung stuck her tongue out.

Jennie walked into the living room in her pajamas and fuzzy slippers to find chaos in front of her. Jisoo was trying to slap away Chae’s hands, which were buried in the older girl’s ribs, tickling her.

“What happened here?” Jennie smiled, hands on her hips as she surveyed the scene.

“I do Chaeyoung a favor and this is how she repays me,” Jisoo complained breathlessly. “These young ones, they know no respect!”

“I’m getting Taehyung a birthday present,” Chaeyoung announced decisively. Jennie raised an eyebrow, plainly confused.

“Great…?”

“It’s a risky move, Jennie,” Chaeyoung informed the older girl seriously. Jennie just nodded sarcastically back at her. “It is, unnie! It could be interpreted as me wanting a committed relationship.”

“Um, _shouldn’t_ it be interpreted that way? That is what you want, right?” Jennie-unnie could be so clueless sometimes, Chaeyoung thought.

“I’m still not sure,” she waffled. Jennie rolled her eyes and curled into the corner of the couch, pushing Chaeyoung further into Jisoo.

“Is this still about what you were telling me in Paris?” Chaeyoung nodded at the older girl. Jennie continued, “That was two months ago, and you’ve seen Taehyung even more since. You really need to make a decision soon, Chae.”

“Just ask him out, already,” Jisoo groaned, much less sensitive than Jennie. Chaeyoung glared at the eldest. “I can’t believe he hasn’t gotten the balls to do it himself yet! Aish, I might strangle him the next time I see him for being a coward!”

“He’s not being a coward,” Chaeyoung defended Taehyung. Jisoo and Jennie rolled their eyes at each other, silently communicating: _look how she already gets offended on his behalf!_

“You’re both being wishy-washy,” Jennie asserted. “Just ask him to be your boyfriend and stop stressing so much about all the bad stuff that might happen before it even happens.”

Jennie had unknowingly echoed the sentiments Jisoo had conveyed only minutes before. Truly, her unnies were so connected. Chaeyoung stroked Jennie’s head fondly as the older girl rested her head on her lap.

“At the end of the day, if things do end badly, then they end badly,” Jisoo stated plainly. “And me and the girls will be right here to hug you and curse his name and hate him on your behalf. We’ll buy you ice cream and watch whatever movies you want and baby you. But stop wasting so much time worrying about that before it happens.”

“He’s not going to break you beyond repair, Chaeyoung,” Jennie told her, staring up solemnly from her lap. “People get broken up with every day and move on. It’s worth the risk to be with someone you love.”

Well, that settled it. Chaeyoung was going to make Taehyung a birthday present, and it was going to be so thoughtful and lovely that he would fall over himself to ask her out once he opened it. Because Chaeyoung refused to be the one to ask him out, even if Jennie and Jisoo thought she was ridiculous for it.

…

Now that she had settled on a present, Chaeyoung was agonizing over the details. She had bought the blank tapes, even decorated the title card, but she had been putting off the central aspect of the gift – choosing songs. Turning to her members for help had been no use so far. Jisoo had actually closed her bedroom door in Chaeyoung’s face, pretending she couldn’t hear Chaeyoung’s query. Lisa had been no help at all, suggesting ridiculous things ranging from including Blackpink songs on the tape (“So that he’ll always think of you when he listens!!”) to Hyuna’s ‘Lip & Hip’ (“What? Why are you making that face? He already knows you want to fuck him!”). Chaeyoung’s last hope was Jennie, who had always been very sympathetic and often refrained from teasing Chaeyoung. She was banking on Jennie’s soft side producing some good song suggestions.

“Unnie,” Chaeyoung cooed as she wandered into the kitchen, fiddling with the earphones she had just removed. “It smells so good in here!”

Jennie smiled at her from where she was preparing a soup, responding with a fond, “Chaeyoungie. What’s up?”

“I’m trying to choose the songs for Taehyung’s mixtape,” Chaeyoung explained as she perched on a stool. Jennie nodded, but didn’t look up from chopping vegetables. “I want to kind of signal that I really like him, but I don’t want it to come across as desperate, you know?”

“You’re pining,” Jennie wrinkled her nose. “Jisoo’s right, it’s embarrassing to watch.”

Chaeyoung gasped, offended, and pointed at Jennie dramatically. “I am _not_ pining!”

“Uh-huh,” Jennie scoffed. “And _how_ many times have you listened to ‘goodnight n go’ this week?” Jennie asked pointedly.

“That is completely irrelevant!” Rosé squawked defensively, clutching her phone to her chest. (The answer was _‘at least fifty’_ and _‘it’s currently paused right now because I removed my airpods to speak to you’_ ). Jennie nodded disbelievingly, patting Chaeyoung’s head in a condescending way.

“My lovely baby Chae,” she sighed mournfully. “My sweet, innocent angel. Look what love has done to you…”

Chaeyoung stuck her tongue out at Jennie and stalked out of the kitchen, snatching an apple on her way. Jennie’s laughter followed her down the hall as she munched indignantly on the fruit. Her phone buzzed as she stepped back into the bedroom, and Chaeyoung almost dropped the apple in her haste to check it. The apple was fumbled but rescued, and Chaeyoung felt vindicated when she saw the text was from Taehyung. She sent a selfie of herself holding the apple between her teeth, eyes crossed.

 ** _PCY:_** 🍎🍎

 **KTH:** cutest person alive

Well. Really, how could Chaeyoung remain irritated with Jennie when that text made her blush happily? She settled back onto her pillows to keep texting Taehyung, starting the Ariana Grande song from the top. At least now she had one song she knew she wanted to include.

 **KTH:** i saw ur post on instagram btw

 ** _PCY:_** what post??

 ** _PCY:_** and are u just stalking my instagram now?

 **KTH:** yes

 **KTH:** and you know what post.

Rosé was a bit taken aback by the period, and furrowed her brow at her phone. Thankfully, Taehyung didn’t leave her waiting long.

 **KTH:** this one _*png file*_

 ** _PCY:_** OOOOOH

 ** _PCY:_** omg im so sorry

 **KTH:** still waiting on that return

 ** _PCY:_** I’ll bring it over right now!!! 😬😬

…

Chaeyoung waited until Taehyung had settled back on his couch after letting her into the apartment to toss his shirt in his face. He flailed for a second, then grabbed at it, looking confused.

“You’re welcome!” Rosé chirped, somewhat sarcastically. Taehyung chuckled and grinned at her.

“Thank you, angel,” he responded, dripping with false sincerity. Chaeyoung inclined her head. “But really, thank you for posting a picture in it. Now I have a reminder of how good you look in my clothes that I can see whenever I want.”

Chaeyoung threw up her arms and exclaimed, “I thought you were mad that I hadn’t returned it!”

“Oh no, I didn’t really care about that,” Taehyung replied absently, folding up the shirt and setting it on the coffee table. It was only then that he noticed Chaeyoung’s mouth had dropped in disbelief. “I told you before, you’re too fun to tease!”

“Here I was, panicked that you were upset with me,” Chaeyoung ranted, raising her voice to continue monologuing over Taehyung’s laughter. “I take Lisa’s clothes out of the washer so I can get your shirt clean faster, then _rush_ over here as soon as I can, only to find out you didn’t even want it back!”

Taehyung had doubled over laughing, and Chaeyoung pushed him upright so she could settle in his lap. She pouted in his face. “It’s not funny! Now Lisa’s mad at me.”

Taehyung just pecked her lips, but he finally stopped laughing at her. He tried to arrange his face into a contrite expression, and ran his hands over her thighs soothingly. “I’m sorry, darling. I would have told you I was kidding, but then you said you would come over today to bring it back and I didn’t want you to cancel.”

Chaeyoung softened and cupped his face in her hand, kissing him firmly. “I wouldn’t have canceled,” she said softly, resting their foreheads together and looking directly into Taehyung’s eyes. She hoped he understood what she was feeling without her having to say it. “I wanted to see you, too.”

Taehyung kissed her again, opening his mouth along hers and parting her lips. He kissed her slowly, not in any rush to escalate things, and Chaeyoung felt like maybe he had understood what she was still too shy to say directly.

“You can tell Lisa it was all my fault,” he whispered, pulling back from Chaeyoung. She made a face, confused for a moment until Taehyung started giggling again. Chaeng rolled her eyes and hit his shoulder.

“Would you rather talk about that than kiss me?” she asked cheekily. “Okay. We can talk.”

Taehyung was still laughing a bit as he tried to kiss her again, but Chaeyoung turned her face so he hit her cheek. “No, no, I’m sorry! I’m sorry,” Taehyung said in a conciliatory tone. “I want to kiss you.”

“Hmm,” Chaeyoung said, arching her eyebrows. She was willing to play their little game a few moments more, but Taehyung caught her chin between his fingers and turned her face towards him. He leaned down and kissed her mouth, holding her in place. Not that Chaeyoung wanted to go anywhere, when she had Taehyung’s lips sliding against hers. She twined her fingers through his hair, leaning against him and making him settle into the back of the couch. His fingers stroked gently on her lower back beneath her shirt, and she sighed happily.

 _I could do this for hours_ , Chaeyoung thought, opening her mouth beneath Taehyung’s. And as he nipped her bottom lip gently, soothing the bite with his tongue, she thought they just might.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The shirt I am picturing in these chapters is the floral YSL one that Rosé was sent with her name embroidered, that she posted pictures in on Instagram on 9/9/2020. I love that shirt so much and I adore those pictures, so idk just pretend her name isn’t embroidered on it and that she posted those pictures in November of 2019 instead!!


	10. ten

Chaeyoung had finally chosen all the songs and burned them onto Taehyung’s tape, and had harassed Seulgi into giving her Jimin’s phone number so she could ask about Taehyung’s favorite cookies. Well, she hadn’t _harassed_ so much as asked nicely, and Seulgi didn’t give her Jimin’s phone number – she gave Jimin Chaeyoung’s instead. Jimin had surprised her by calling to ask what she needed instead of just texting, and Chaeyoung was pretty sure her voice had cracked when she asked about the cookies. Jimin’s laugh seemed more directed at the question and less at her voice breaking, though, so she tried not to be too embarrassed when she remembered the conversation. Jennie had been in the living room when Chaeyoung had answered the call, and her unnie silently losing it in the background hadn’t exactly made her feel more confident. But it was all in service of the mission to make Taehyung’s birthday gift great, and Chaeyoung had planned enough gifts to know that the running in circles would be worth it in the end.

At least - it _better_ be worth it. Taehyung had no idea how much shit her members and Red Velvet were giving her right now over his dumb present.

Luckily (or not), Chaeyoung was going to be abroad on Taehyung’s actual birthday. Blackpink was continuing their world tour in Japan just after the new year started, and they would be flying out early for stage rehearsals. It took away some of the concerns Chaeyoung had about giving Taehyung his present. She didn’t have to worry about whether asking to see him on his birthday would be selfish, or if he was going to invite her to a birthday party, or about other people watching him open the gift from her.

“Surprise!” Chaeyoung squealed when he opened the door, holding out her pretty wrapped box. Taehyung gasped loudly, and put a hand to his chest.

“ _No._ For me?” he scrunched his face up and pretended to cry from emotion. She whacked him on the shoulder as she stepped over the threshold, placing the box on the bench by the door as she toed off her shoes.

“I have a present for you, too!” Taehyung grinned, helping her with her coat. Chaeyoung’s stomach dropped.

“What? Why?” she questioned. He looked mildly confused.

“Christmas…?”

Chaeyoung literally put a palm to her forehead. Damn it!

“Oh! I didn’t know we were doing Christmas presents,” she fretted. Taehyung furrowed his brow, glancing from the box in her hand to her face. “It’s a birthday present for you! See, it doesn’t have Christmas wrapping paper.”

True, the box was black with a silver ribbon and bow, and the card tucked under the bow was a light green. Taehyung just shook his head fondly at her.

“My birthday isn’t for weeks.”

“Well, neither is Christmas,” she retorted. Chaeyoung felt irritated, and took some deep breaths. It wouldn’t do to snap at Taehyung when he had done literally nothing wrong, and when she was trying to celebrate his birthday. She had spent so much energy worrying about how the gesture of giving him a birthday present would be interpreted, only for it to ultimately have not mattered at all! This was karma for overthinking and bothering Jisoo about her trivial relationship drama, Chaeyoung was sure of it. “This counts as your birthday present, _not_ for Christmas!”

“Eh, just make it a combination-present,” he shrugged. “That’s what my family have always done, and most of my friends.”

Chaeyoung glared at him, open-mouthed. “I’m not going to half-ass it! You’ll see.”

“You just want to make sure I get you a present on _your_ birthday, too,” Taehyung accused playfully. Chaeyoung scoffed.

“Well, of course.” Secretly, she was a bit warmed by his assertion that they would still be seeing each other in two months for her 24th.

“Devious,” Taehyung grinned, then wrapped the ends of one of her pigtails around his fingers. Chaeyoung had tied black velvet ribbons into bows around them. “Very cute.”

“Thanks,” she hummed happily, tucking the box under her elbow and tugging Taehyung to the couch. “Come on, open it, open it!”

“Wait,” he laughed, standing in place and bringing Chaeyoung to an abrupt halt. She turned to glare playfully at him and he tapped her nose. “I need to get yours!”

Chaeyoung rolled her eyes but let go of his hand, venturing into the living room and settling into the couch. She carefully placed the gift box on the coffee table, moving the several empty water glasses and coffee mugs out of the way with her nose wrinkled. A blanket from the basket on the floor was pilfered and tucked around her, and Chaeyoung was tapping her fingers impatiently on the arm of the couch by the time Taehyung returned.

His box was fairly small, a long, flat thing wrapped in shining red paper, with no card. Chaeyoung shot the wrapping paper a pointed look as if to say, _See? Christmas-themed._

Taehyung rolled his eyes and explained, “Well, _I_ didn’t choose it. I paid someone to wrap it for me.”

Chaeyoung just sighed and pulled him to the couch next to her, placing her gift in his lap and moving the one he had carried to the table. Taehyung slowly pulled out the card from beneath the ribbon, then slowly peeled open the seal of the envelope, as if he was _trying_ to annoy her. He must have felt her basically vibrating with tension, because he knocked his shoulder into hers and smiled down at her.

“Calm down, Chaeng, I want to save the envelope,” he said. Chaeyoung nodded in what she hoped was a supportive, understanding manner, but personally she thought that was fucking weird. Whatever. He had finally gotten the card out and looked surprised to open it and find a rather dense paragraph inside. Chaeyoung had taken the opportunity to write down some of her feelings, in a way that would hopefully be more eloquent than if she tried to speak them aloud. Mainly just how glad she was to have gotten to know him, and how much he makes her laugh. Taehyung’s face was blank as he read her card, and Chaeyoung resisted the urge to bite her nails and read too much into it. That was just his resting face, he didn’t mean for it to look like he hated what she wrote…

Taehyung flicked his eyes up to meet her and must have seen some of the uncertainty in them, because his expression softened and he kissed her cheek, then the tip of her nose just to make her wrinkle it.

“I’m really grateful I got to know you these past few months, too,” he informed her softly. “Having you in my life makes it better.”

Well, shit. What was Chaeyoung supposed to say to that? She hoped she wasn’t blushing too furiously as she insistently pushed the gift box further into his lap. Taehyung didn’t even laugh at her, just kept smiling as he tugged at the ribbon to take the top off the box. The first thing he pulled out was the mountain of snickerdoodle cookies she had arranged on a paper plate and absolutely encased in cling wrap. The childlike delight that took over his face made Chaeyoung grin back.

“My favorite!” he exclaimed happily, clapping his hands with delight. “How’d you know?”

“I have my sources,” Chaeyoung tried to respond mysteriously, but broke the second Taehyung side-eyed her with a doubtful expression. “And my sources are named Park Jimin.”

Taehyung giggled and began to tug at the cling wrap, clearly angling to eat a cookie immediately. Reaching out, Chaeyoung stopped his hands and pushed the gift box back towards him.

“There’s something else in there,” she informed him nervously. Taehyung looked a bit surprised ( _he had been perfectly happy with the cookies, should she have just left it at the cookies? Oh fuck she should have just left it at the cookies…)_ but dug through the mass of tissue paper obligingly, eventually pulling out a small rectangle. Chaeyoung pressed her fingers over her mouth, trying desperately to tamp down her anxiety. Taehyung looked a bit confused at first, but as he pulled away the shiny emerald bow taped to the surface comprehension dawned on his face. He stared at the cassette tape that Chaeyoung had painstakingly decorated and got a small smile on his face.

“You made me a mixtape?” he asked her softly. Chaeyoung nodded, all her doubts about this being too cheesy and too much beginning to rush back when- “This is so cool. I love it!”

Taehyung beamed at her and pulled her in to kiss her firmly, stroking his thumb across her cheekbone fondly. Chaeyoung felt the stress that had been building wash away, replaced by a warm feeling spreading through her body.

He brought the cassette tape up to his face, examining it closely. Chaeyoung had bought a clear tape that came with a slot for cardstock, allowing the owner to customize it. She had written “Taehyung - #1” in her nicest block lettering, and had even broken out the glitter glue to make little stars.

“Number one, huh?” Taehyung asked softly, poking her in the side. “That means you’re going to make me more, _right_?”

“Um, if you want me too,” Chaeyoung responded, hiding her face in his shoulder. She was pleased with herself, blushing happily.

“You have to make me more! It would be ridiculous if I bought a cassette player and only had one tape to put in it,” he protested, twirling one of her pigtails around his finger.

Chaeyoung lifted her head from Taehyung’s shoulder, horrified. “You mean you don’t already have a cassette player?”

“Chaeyoung… it’s 2019. Why would I?”

“Fuck.”

Taehyung was very clearly trying not to laugh, but Chaeyoung could feel his side shaking where she was pressed against him. He was biting his lip to tamp down his smile as Chaeyoung groaned and collapsed into his lap. Fondly playing with a piece of her hair, Taehyung tapped her nose in a reassuring way.

“That just makes this present even more special, right?” he asserted. Chaeng stared at him doubtfully, refusing to laugh even as he tickled her nose with the ends of her hair. “It means it’s unique!”

“Sure,” she muttered, closing her eyes. Her face felt hot. “Unique.”

“Don’t pout, Chaeng,” Taehyung teased, pinching her cheek. “I still have to give you your present!”

Chaeyoung immediately sat up straight and crisscrossed her legs, turning to stare expectantly at Taehyung. Irritation she felt earlier at being unintentionally upstaged aside, she loved receiving presents. She put her hands out for Taehyung to drop the box into, and grinned as she tore into the wrapping paper (you know, like a normal person). Taehyung was looking at her a bit nervously.

“Sorry, I didn’t think to get a card-” he was explaining, sounding a bit fretful, but Chaeyoung just shushed him. It was about what she expected from a boy, honestly, and she was busy lifting the top off what she now realized was a jewelry box. The velvet bag tucked inside had _Piaget_ embossed in fancy cursive, and Chaeng slid a necklace out of it and into her hand. She couldn’t help the small gasp she let out as she let the necklace dangle from her fingers.

“Taehyung…” she said softly, blinking down at the rose pendant. “This is so nice.”

“You like it?” he asked, as if he didn’t quite dare to be hopeful yet. Chaeyoung blinked back tears that had come out of nowhere.“I _love_ it,” she assured him, kissing him fully on the mouth. Taehyung cupped the back of her neck, trying to pull her closer and deepen the kiss, but Chaeng pulled back.

“You have to put it on me!” she insisted, dropping the necklace in his hand and turning around. Taehyung chucked but quickly acquiesced, letting his knuckles brush over her collarbones and the nape of her neck as he secured the clasp.

“There,” he whispered, turning her back around and adjusting the rose pendant to be centered on her chest. Rosé beamed at him, practically wiggling in excitement. She knew the rose gold looked nice on her skin and played well off her hair and the black velvet bows she was wearing, in addition to her black sweater dress. Climbing into Taehyung’s lap, Chaeyoung wrapped her arms around his neck and tucked her knees against either side of his ribcage. She kissed his cheek loudly, then kissed his lips again, this time allowing him to lick into her mouth. Her fingers twined through his hair, idly stroking the nape of his neck, and she pressed herself against him as close as she could. Chaeyoung was starting to feel hot, sweat beginning to bead on her hairline, as she trapped his hips between her legs. When she pulled back to breathe for a moment, Taehyung’s mouth was swollen and his hair was a mess, like he was already fucked out.

“Wait, wait,” Taehyung sounded breathless, and his hands on her shoulders prevented her from dipping back down to kiss him again. Chaeyoung tilted her head quizzically, shifting on his lap. Clearly, he was into what they had been doing. Taehyung groaned, and dropped his hands to her hips to squeeze them. “I had something I wanted to talk to you about.”

“Oh,” Chaeyoung stated, still confused. “Okay. Go for it?”

Taehyung looked heavenwards, shaking his head a bit. “This is not how I was planning this to go,” he muttered under his breath. He made eye contact with her and Chaeyoung smiled, charmed at how he seemed nervous.

“Planning what?” she asked innocently, having parsed out what he probably wanted to talk about. Taehyung lightly pinched her hip, making her giggle.

 _“Chaeyoung,”_ he said, half-groaning her name. He was clearly trying to look serious, but failing with a smile breaking through to his features. “I really, _really_ like you. Would you be my girlfriend?”

“Yes!” Chaeyoung responded, perhaps a shade too enthusiastically. Taehyung gave up any pretense of being solemn, beaming at her with his boxy smile and rubbing circles into her hips with his thumbs. She leaned down to meet his lips again, and it would have been a lot more fervent if they weren’t both smiling too hard to properly kiss.

“I like you a lot, too,” she whispered into his ear, pressing her smile into his neck. One of Taehyung’s hands slipped under the hem of her dress to rub her upper thigh, and the other cupped the side of her face. He pulled her up to peck her mouth again, thumb digging into the apple of her cheek that was pulled up from her smile.

“Good,” he responded happily, kissing her nose. “Now, you know how you were telling me earlier that the gift was definitely my birthday present, not at all for Christmas?”

“Yes?” Chaeyoung raised her eyebrows doubtfully, once again having no idea what Taehyung was on about.

“So… does that mean I get birthday sex, too?”

“Yes, you get to have birthday sex, too,” Chaeyoung laughed, playing with the soft hair at the nape of his neck. Taehyung kissed her again so eagerly Chaeyoung could only smile into his mouth, but then he squeezed her upper thigh with his hand that hand been resting there and placed his other hand over her neck, stroking the column of her throat. Her nails scratched at his scalp as her fingers flexed, and Chaeyoung parted her lips against his. She rose on her knees a bit to get better leverage, making herself temporarily taller than Taehyung, and tugged his bottom lip between her teeth.

Taehyung’s hand had not left her thigh, and he slid it up beneath the hem of her dress to pet over her hipbone. His fingers crept up to the waistband of her thick, warm tights, pulling on it. Chaeyoung stood from his lap so he could roll them down, and as she toed off the tights to the floor Taehyung stood as well. He loomed over her when they were pressed this close together, and she had to tilt her head up to kiss him. He held her chin firmly, angling her head how he wanted as he licked into her mouth. Chaeyoung began to walk backwards, Taehyung’s other hand at her hip steering her through the hallway.

After they stumbled through his bedroom door, trying not to break their kiss, Chaeyoung spun them around and pressed Taehyung’s back against the wall. She rested her elbows on his shoulders and pinned his hips back with hers. Idly she played with a piece of his hair, twirling it between her fingers as she blinked up at him.

“So…” she began coyly, looking at Taehyung through her eyelashes. He looked amused, but mostly just turned on. His lips were still parted, and he squeezed her ass firmly and tried to grind against her. “You’re the birthday boy, right?”

Taehyung nodded dumbly as Chaeyoung pulled back slightly to lift the hem of her dress. She pulled it off over her head and shook out her hair, then took Taehyung’s hands in hers and placed them on her bare waist. “Then you get to have me however you want, tonight.”

“I want you on top.”

Taehyung’s response was immediate and decisive, and Chaeyoung felt her knees go weak. Luckily, he had grabbed the back of her thighs and was lifting her slightly, pulling her into his body further and dipping down to claim her lips again. Chaeyoung wrapped her legs around his hips firmly, gasping into his mouth as he carried her to the bed. It was only a few steps before he collapsed on his bed, bringing her down with him. Chaeyoung scrambled up to balance herself on all fours, caging him between her arms on the bed. She ground over his erection pressing up through his jeans, the rough denim giving her friction through her panties. Reaching behind her, Chaeyoung unclasped her bra one-handed and shook it off. Taehyung looped his arms around her back and pulled her down, kissing her nipple and stroking over it with his tongue. When he was satisfied with how firm and pink it had gotten, he moved over to her other breast and took her neglected nipple between his teeth. He tugged gently, soothing the bite by rolling his tongue over the peak, then scraping it with his teeth again. Fingers slid beneath Chaeyoung’s underwear, Taehyung digging his fingers into her ass and pulling her more firmly over his cock. Eventually he pulled off her breast, sucking her nipple hard one more time, and dropped his head back to the mattress. Insistently he tugged Chaeyoung’s panties down, getting them caught beneath her ass. Taehyung pouted up at her, and Chaeyoung rolled her eyes as she twisted off of him to get them off her legs. While Taehyung yanked his shirt over his head and worked on getting his pants down, Chaeyoung rifled through his nightstand drawer to find the box of condoms he kept there. She knocked the spare charger she had ended up using a few times aside and plucked one up triumphantly, looking back at the bed to see Taehyung stroking his cock, eyes fixed somewhere in the vicinity of her ass.

He was already hard, cock flushed, as she settled back onto his lap. Chaeyoung carelessly dropped the wrapper off the side of the bed, too focused on how red the tip of Taehyung’s cock had gotten, and rolled the condom over him. She pinched the tip of the condom, and stroked Taehyung a few times, watching his face as she rested on his thighs. He was coiled like a spring beneath her, and propped himself on his elbows to look at her better.

“You’re gonna ride me now?” His voice was so low that it seemed to vibrate through her bones.

“Yeah,” Chaeyoung breathed, rising up on her knees and grasping his dick at the base. She brushed the tip over her wet folds a few times, until Taehyung had gritted his teeth and fisted the sheets. Guiding his cock into her, Chaeyoung slowly sank down, working her hips down in little waves. She hissed between her teeth; he felt so big like this, the stretch hitting her differently. Circling her hips, Chaeyoung tried to plant her knees in the mattress to get more leverage. Gripping the headboard for balance, Chaeyoung was able to start a rhythm of lifting herself up and rolling back down on Taehyung’s cock. Every time he bottomed out, Chaeyoung felt like the breath was being punched out of her a bit. Looking up at her, Taehyung’s face seemed torn between pure lust and adoration. His right hand went back to stroking over her thigh, like he wanted to soothe the muscles at work. Occasionally his fingertips would skate over her inner thigh to where they were joined, brushing over where her lips stretched around his cock, like he wanted to feel himself inside her. That made Chaeyoung moan lowly, and all the heat in her body seemed to pool somewhere beneath her stomach. When his fingers stopped playing around her lips and tapped against her clit, Chaeyoung squeaked and momentarily lost her pace, sitting down hard on his cock until she could leverage herself up again. Taehyung licked his lips, eyes hooded as he gazed up at her.

“That first time, when you got yourself off grinding on my hand…” Taehyung was breathing hard, and his fingers circled firmly over her clit. He watched her roll her hips on him with dark eyes, his other hand flexing over her hipbone. “You looked so good on top of me. I got myself off thinking about it for weeks, about what it would have been like if you were riding my cock and not my hand.”

 _“Oh,”_ Chaeyoung gasped, fucking herself down harder. She placed her hands over his pecs for balance, grinding against his pelvic bone like her body needed to remind her of what she had done that night. She felt so full up like this, and Taehyung smacked her firmly on the ass. She yelped and pulled herself up again, using her hands on his chest as leverage. Chaeyoung’s knees dug into the mattress as she drew up until only the tip of his cock was inside her, and then rolled her hips back down. Both Taehyung’s hands were on her ass now, guiding her movements and squeezing.

“You were so good,” Taehyung whispered, eyes fixed on hers. The necklace that he had given her was hitting her chest lightly, swinging as she bounced on his cock, and Taehyung’s gaze fell to his gift briefly. “You _are_ so good. Look at you.”

Chaeyoung hardly knew what she must look like; all she knew was that she was dripping sweat and her thighs were burning from the effort. At least one of her hair ribbons had come undone, and now her hair was sticking to her spine, itching. It felt like all the blood in her body was rushing to her cunt to throb around Taehyung’s cock. She was panting hard, like she couldn’t get enough oxygen in. All she knew was that Taehyung looked beautiful. The sweat running in rivulets down his cheekbone and neck made her want to lick him, to kiss the hollow of his collarbone and bite the hinge of his jaw. Chaeyoung slammed herself down on his cock, just to watch the way his eyelashes fluttered and he bit his lip as he moaned.

“You love taking my cock, don’t you?” he cooed, spreading her ass cheeks with his hands and pulling her down hard on his cock. “ _Don’t you?_ ”

Chaeyoung knew he wouldn’t let it go until she responded. She screwed her eyes shut, “Yes.”

“Yes what?” His voice was a rumble, and his gripped her hips firmly to hold her still. Chaeyoung tried to grind against him, but he wouldn't let her move at all.

“ _Yes,_ I love taking your cock,” she whimpered. Chaeyoung felt a blush spread down her neck and turn her ears red, but she involuntarily clenched around him anyways. His groin was wet from where she was dripping from her cunt and smearing it into him as she rode him, and Taehyung knew how he talked just made her wetter. He let up on his hold of her hips, letting her ride his cock again.

“Good girl,” he growled, and rewarded her by pressing his thumb roughly against her clit and rubbing in time with her movements. Chaeyoung could only gasp loudly, clutching his shoulders as Taehyung sat up slightly to suck on her nipples. The suction of his mouth was so hot and good, the pleasure going straight to the junction of her thighs. Chaeyoung began to just grind on his hips, not pulling herself up on his cock as much, so that he had easier access and reveled in the way he licked messily over her tits. His tongue slid wetly over her right nipple, followed by the scrape of his teeth, then Taehyung pressed sloppy kisses to the center of her chest. He bit her on the skin covering her sternum, sucking a hickey into the valley between her breasts. Chaeyoung knew she should stop him, but he was _her boyfriend_ now, and she wanted her boyfriend to mark her up. Taehyung surprised her when he pressed a final kiss to the bruise, then trailed his lips up to the rose pendant that fell just south of her collarbone. He took it between his lips, tugging lightly and making the chain dig into her neck. Chaeyoung moaned, letting her head drop back, and her hips began losing their rhythm as she ground desperately against Taehyung’s pelvic bone. His thumb circled her clit faster, and he dropped the necklace from his lips to kiss her mouth instead. He gripped her hip firmly with his other hand, speeding up her rhythm insistently. Beneath her, Taehyung was panting into her mouth. He began to thrust up into her, taking control as he got closer to coming. Their teeth clacked messily together, and Chaeyoung swallowed up the broken moan he let out as he came.

His hips slammed up into hers, jostling Chaeyoung in his lap, as he shot off into the condom. Taehyung’s cock twitched within her, and the pulsing of his dick finally sent her over the edge. She imagined what it would feel like if the hot pulses of his come were filling her, not being trapped inside the condom, what his come would feel like dripping out of her cunt once he pulled out. She wanted that _so bad_. Chaeyoung gasped “ _Taehyung_ ” into his mouth, cunt clenching rhythmically around his cock as her orgasm worked through her, erratically grinding her hips into him.

“So good, darling,” Taehyung murmured into her mouth, gentling the pressure of his thumb on her clit as her orgasm waned. When she finally stilled above him, Taehyung moved his hand away to rest on her lower back.

Chaeyoung’s legs gave out, and she unceremoniously collapsed on top of her boyfriend and tried to catch her breath. She tucked her head into Taehyung’s neck and laced her fingers with his, playing with them idly. Taehyung was breathing hard beneath her too, but as the rise and fall of his chest relaxed, his cock began to soften and slip out of her. Chaeyoung wriggled a bit unhappily. Her thighs were already twinging, the muscles not used to being worked that way for so long. She silently thanked God that there was no dance practice tomorrow.

“You’ll the stay the night, right?” Taehyung asked, cradling the back of her head. She smiled into his neck, nosing beneath his ear.

“Of course,” Chaeyoung responded softly. Taehyung hummed happily, his throat vibrating beneath her mouth. She was becoming very aware of the sweat pooled beneath her spine and behind her knees beginning to cool, and Taehyung’s bangs were damp where they were hitting her face as well. “Shower with me?”

“ _Of course_.”

…

Despite his protests, Chaeyoung had stolen one of Taehyung’s long-sleeved t-shirts to sleep in, and a pair of knee socks. She knew she would be freezing and wake up shivering if she slept naked the way he was going to. As a compromise, she didn’t put on any underwear, and Taehyung was happy enough to skim his hands up her legs and palm her bare ass that he shut up about his other complaints. Chaeyoung sighed happily and wiggled her toes as she wrapped herself around her warm boyfriend, trapping his legs between hers and cuddling on top of him. Taehyung’s smile was lit up by the city lights filtering in from the window, and he stroked her hair gently.

“I still can’t believe you don’t have a cassette player,” Chaeyoung grumbled into his chest, needing to grouse about it one more time before she could fall asleep. “You’re so weird. I figured you would for sure.”

Taehyung flicked the back of her head, making an affronted face at her. “Who are _you_ calling ‘weird’? Because only one of us just made a mixtape like it’s 1995.”

“Evoking your birth year!” Chaeyoung responded triumphantly, poking his bare chest. “The tape has _layers_!”

“Okay, you can pretend that you planned some sort of deep meaning to connect my actual birthday to the present you gave me,” Taehyung rolled his eyes and tweaked her nose fondly. “We both know that really you just watch too many romance movies.”

Chaeyoung pouted up at him. “Says the man who bought me a _rose_ necklace for Christmas as a way to ask me out. That is just an awful pun.”

“Touché.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's my ‘drunk in love’ playlist! It’s not the same as what is on Taehyung’s mixtape, just songs for this fic in general, but you can imagine it as “Taehyung - #1” if you’d like. 
> 
> ‘drunk in love’  
> 1\. goodnight n go – Ariana Grande  
> 2\. +5 Star+ – CL  
> 3\. Dress – Taylor Swift  
> 4\. Want You in My Room – Carly Rae Jepsen  
> 5\. I Think He Knows – Taylor Swift  
> 6\. Boy With Luv – BTS feat. Halsey  
> 7\. Get It – Pristin V  
> 8\. Tempo – EXO  
> 9\. Bet You Wanna – Blackpink feat. Cardi B  
> 10\. Russian Roulette – Red Velvet  
> 11\. Sleeping In – All Time Low  
> 12\. Levitating – Dua Lipa  
> 13\. Cool – Dua Lipa  
> 14\. King of My Heart – Taylor Swift  
> 15\. just like magic – Ariana Grande  
> 16\. obvious – Ariana Grande


	11. eleven

Taehyung had her pinned down on her bed, arms around her head caging her in. The morning light was just barely beginning to filter in through her curtains, making his skin glow golden. Chaeyoung loved this, the feeling of him surrounding her, the way the sun rays and heat between them were turning his eyes molten. Taehyung had licked into her mouth, and was now sucking her tongue leisurely, like he knew he had total possession of her. Chaeyoung’s hand stroked the small of his back, feeling the sweat beginning to gather there. Her fingers trailed along the waistband of his jeans, fingers just barely dipping beneath them. Taehyung’s grip on the back of her neck tightened, and he rucked her knee up alongside his hip. Chaeyoung moaned quietly into his mouth, hooking her leg over his thigh and nipping his lower lip. She licked over where she bit to soothe, and Taehyung’s breath mingling with hers was making the room way too hot. Her fingers snuck to the fly of his jeans almost of their own accord, and she was just starting to tug at his zipper when-

“Chae,” Taehyung groaned into her mouth, propping himself up on his elbows and leaning back from her. She whined, tilting her hips up and trying to draw him back down. “Chae, we don’t have time. I have to leave for my schedule soon and I still haven’t eaten.”

“You can eat here,” she whispered, eyes dark. Her hand brushed invitingly along the ends of his hair that were hanging to frame his face. He looked very tempted, but shook his head slightly. Chaeyoung huffed, unhooking her leg from around his hip. Taehyung collapsed on the bed beside her, burying his face in her pillow regretfully and groaning.

“I should just cancel,” he muttered, turning to run his eyes down the flush that had started to creep down her chest. Chaeyoung laughed, rolling herself off the bed. As much as she wanted him to keep going, she knew he couldn’t afford to both get off and skip breakfast before a schedule.

“You can’t,” she spoke softly, patting his back firmly. “Get up, I’ll make you breakfast.”

Taehyung slid out of her bed dramatically, crumpling into a pile on the floor and moping up at her. Chaeyoung sighed fondly, and pulled him up by the hands. He pecked her on the lips and smoothed down her hair quickly, while Chaeyoung peeked her head around her doorframe. The coast was clear.

That was the other deterrent. All her members were staying in the dorm with her. Chaeyoung was frankly a bit shocked that she had managed to sneak Taehyung in without them noticing, although he had come over very early in order to see her. He was booked this week, and the early hours were the only time they had free to spend with each other. Chaeyoung tried to protest, insisting he rest, but Taehyung insisted on “spending time with my girlfriend.” She didn’t fight too hard. After all, she wanted to spend time with her boyfriend, too. Luckily, her dorm was somewhat on the way to his schedule so he stopped by early, taking the risk of sneaking into Blackpink’s dorm before dawn had broken.

The couple crept down the hallway, slinking against the wall like cat burglars. They made it through the living room without incident, and were almost in the clear when a delicate cough made them freeze.

Lisa was perched on the edge of the counter, mug of tea raised to her mouth. She lifted one eyebrow slyly and drawled, “Morning.”

Chaeyoung scoffed, desperately willing down a blush. “How long have you been sitting there waiting for us?”

“Doesn’t matter. It was worth it for the effect,” Lisa brushed her off gleefully, hopping down from the counter and sauntering over to the couple. She put her hands on her hips and tilted her chin up to shout. “Jennie! Jisoo! We have a guest!”

Chaeyoung’s eyes widened, and she started tugging Taehyung by the hand towards the doorway. “Uh- he really has to get going, actually-”

“I mean, I have a little bit of time,” Taehyung responded diplomatically, not being very cooperative in her tugging. Rosé shot him a glare. _Can’t you see I’m trying to rescue you?_ she tried to communicate via eyebrow. Taehyung just shrugged, corner of his mouth lifting. ‘It’s fine,’ he mouthed, giving her a thumbs up. She hadn’t made any progress in exiting the dorm when Jennie came clattering out of her room, dressed for the day but her hair still just in a very messy bun. She was almost skipping as she approached them, leaning a hip on the counter next to Lisa. Jennie grinned at the couple.

“Rosie, did you bring a _boy_ to our dorm?” Jennie sounded far too excited for Rosé’s liking. “Well, where are your manners! Let your guest sit down, we’ll worry about cooking.”

Taehyung was clearly trying to suppress a smile, pressing his lips together while his eyes sparkled. Jennie nearly shoved him into a chair, and Chaeyoung shot her a glare. Lisa plopped herself down across from Taehyung, clearly delighted.

“I don’t think we’ve been introduced,” her tone was positively elated, and she was practically wiggling in her seat from mirth. The maknae stuck her hand across the table to Taehyung. “I’m Lisa!”

Taehyung shook her hand obligingly, not even raising an eyebrow when Lisa enthusiastically used both her hands and basically shook his whole arm. Chaeyoung was about to step in and intervene, but Jennie hooked an arm around her waist and dragged her back into the kitchen.

“My name is Taehyung.”

“Ah, so you’re who our Chaeyoungie has been seeing!”

Chaeyoung was going to murder Lisa.

“So, _Taehyung_ ,” Jisoo’s voice was nearly derisive, and Jennie held back a snort from where they were eavesdropping in the kitchen. The eldest had now joined the fray, having finally deigned to come out of her room to interrogate Taehyung. “What do you do for work?”

Chaeyoung would also murder Jisoo.

“Oh, I’m an idol,” Taehyung’s voice was strangled, like it was nearly killing him not to laugh. His hand had drifted up to cover his mouth, hiding his smile. He shot a sly glance at Jisoo from the corner of his eye, before glancing back at Chaeyoung and winking.

 _“Really?”_ Lisa leaned her elbows on the table, highly invested in their act. “No way! So are we! Would we know your group, by any chance?”

Jisoo coughed disdainfully. “Probably not, otherwise I’m sure Chaeyoung would’ve introduced him to us sooner.”

Chaeyoung’s jaw dropped, and she was about to shout a protest when Jennie’s hand clamped over her mouth and dragged her further into the kitchen.

 _“Shh,”_ her unnie hissed. “It’s all in good fun.”

“They’re going to make him feel bad!” Chaeyoung whispered back furiously. “Like I’m ashamed of him! Or like I was trying to hide him!”

“Calm down Chae,” Jennie murmured, stroking her hair. “He knows they’re kidding. Come on, cook some eggs.”

Chaeyoung pouted, but reluctantly set to scrambling eggs for herself and Taehyung, straining her ears to overhear the conversation in the other room. She couldn’t catch much, mainly just Lisa being loud. Her boyfriend’s voice was too low for her to discern what he was actually saying, but the deep rumble cut through the noise and warmed Chaeyoung whenever she heard it. By the time the eggs were finished and she had made bowls of cut fruit for the pair of them, Jennie was done with her toast and walked back into the dining room. Chaeyoung stepped cautiously back into the room, surveying the table’s occupants suspiciously. Taehyung had his fist stuffed to his mouth to hold back his laugh, and his shoulders were shaking helplessly.

Jisoo crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair, face impassive. “He’ll do,” she pronounced flatly. Lisa squealed, clapping happily like a seal. Clearly Taehyung had the maknae’s seal of approval.

“As Chaeyoung’s wife, I also give my blessing,” Jennie said formally, rolling her eyes as she did so. Chaeyoung slammed down a plate in front of Taehyung and her own empty chair, glaring at her members with a fake smile plastered on her face.

“Don’t you all have somewhere to be?” she asked sweetly. Jennie flopped into the chair beside her, shaking her head cheerfully.

“Nope,” claimed Lisa, popping the ‘p’. She crossed her legs over Jisoo’s lap. The eldest finally gave up the gag, stopping her dramatic acting performance to smile cutely at everyone around the table.

“Do you know how much time I had to spend listening to Chaeyoung chatter about you and your birthday present?” Jisoo asked theatrically. “Entirely too much. After all that, I have to bask in your new relationship. Otherwise, what did I suffer for?”

Taehyung smiled brightly at Chaeng, fondly kissing the side of her head and resting his hand on her knee. She just knew her face was glowing red. “Shut up, unnie.”

“You talked about me?” he leaned over to whisper in her ear, clearly delighted. Chaeyoung elbowed him in the ribs, but reached down to cover his hand with her own anyways.

“Stop teasing,” she whined lowly back, covering her face with her free palm. Chaeyoung’s friends just cackled at her, but Taehyung squeezed her knee and picked up a forkful of eggs from her plate.

“Sorry, sorry,” he apologized, still chuckling. He held the fork to her lips. “You should eat.”

She pouted, but chomped the bite of food off his fork playfully after a moment, chewing loudly just to be obnoxious. She stole a bite of eggs off his plate and made him eat it from her fork in retailiation, but Taehyung didn’t seem to mind food being ‘airplaned’ to him like a toddler. Lisa groaned loudly, making the new couple blush and avert their eyes back to their plates.

Chaeyoung ate her eggs quietly, enjoying how her boyfriend was winning over her best friends. She had known they would probably get along well, but it was nice to see it actually happen. He had MC’ed with Jisoo before and gotten on well with her then, and the eldest Blackpink member easily built on that rapport. Jisoo was always the social butterfly of the group, with an effortless quiet charm that endeared people to her immediately. Lisa was never exactly shy, but being surrounded by her best friends and in her own home made her decidedly exuberant. Chaeyoung kept an eye on Jennie, who was most similar to her when meeting new people. People often assumed her unnie was mean or stuck-up due to her striking features, when really she was just shy and a bit quieter in general. Like Chaeyoung, she was adorable once she got more comfortable, and was a bit desperate for new people to like her. To Chaeyoung’s relief, Jennie was handling the unexpected breakfast guest with complete grace and was even friendlier than usual. She had her gummy smile out the whole time, making a few jokes and asking Taehyung several questions about himself. Noticing Chaeyoung eyeing her anxiously, Jennie rolled her eyes at her younger friend and lightly kicked her beneath the table.

Soon enough, Taehyung had to leave to make his afternoon schedule. Her members kindly cleared their plates while Chaeyoung showed her boyfriend out. She leaned against the doorframe, watching Taehyung put his shoes back on and wringing her hands. He grinned up at her from beneath his bangs, and when he stood kissed her forehead softly.

“Sorry about my members,” she muttered, feeling somewhat shy. Taehyung laughed softly, and squeezed her hips lightly. He was so tall, it was like he surrounded her like this. Chaeyoung buried her face in his shoulder, trying to breathe in his scent without it being too obvious.

“They were funny,” he assured her, nuzzling against her cheek. “Besides… you’re going to have to deal with my members.”

“Don’t remind me,” Chaeyoung whined, screwing her eyes shut and shaking her head. She still hadn’t seen RM since he walked in on them months ago, and was putting off asking Taehyung what his leader thought about their relationship due to dread.

Taehyung just chuckled fondly again, then kissed her full on the mouth. Chaeyoung responded enthusiastically, going up on tip-toe and looping her arms around his neck. She kissed him again, parting his mouth to deepen the kiss, and was thankful that the door behind her was holding her steady.

“Okay, now I really have to go,” Taehyung said ruefully, sounding short on breath. Chaeyoung pulled back and nodded, biting her lip absentmindedly while she tried to smooth down his hair that she had ruffled. His eyes darkened, fixing on her mouth again. Taehyung began to lean back down, and Chaeyoung was ready to throw caution to the wind and make out with him in the entryway, when-

“ _Kissing_? In _this_ house? Not on my watch!”

“Shut _up,_ Lisa!” Chaeyoung slammed her head against the door, as if that would silence her maknae’s cackling. She just couldn’t win, not with all her members conspiring against her.


	12. twelve

“Hello darling,” Taehyung greeted her with a wide smile when she opened the door. He kissed the cheek she presented to him, then set about pulling off his gloves and scarf. “Thanks for letting me stay over.”

“I’m not exactly doing you a favor,” Chaeyoung snorted, helping him slide his heavy wool coat from his shoulders and hanging it for him. “Any way I can scam my boyfriend into staying the night with me is a win in my book.”

“You never have to scam me,” Taehyung grinned, pulling her in by the waist to properly kiss her hello. “I’m your willing prisoner.”  
  
“Good to know,” Chaeyoung whispered, eyes closed as she pulled back from his kiss. Their lips were still close enough to brush when they talked. She breathed deeply through her nose, then entangled their fingers and led him to the kitchen. “Come on, I made you dinner.”

“If you’re going to cook for me, I might just move in,” Taehyung’s voice was serious. It made Chaeyoung blush a bit, knowing that the pasta she made was plain and honestly not that worthy of praise. Taehyung was doing test photos for BTS’s album concept shoot, and was due back the next morning to get a few more done and support his members as they finished up theirs. Blackpink’s dorm was much closer to the location than where BTS lived, so Taehyung’s manager had given him the green light to sleep over and was even picking him up in the morning. Chaeyoung was a tad jealous, but was trying not to show it. For one, she would _love_ to be doing album concept shoots, because it would mean Blackpink was getting an album. For another, while her company might allow her to date, it was more of turning a blind eye and less the explicit support Taehyung was receiving from his manager. Whatever. Her boyfriend was staying the night, and for that Chaeyoung was grateful.

“Jennie and Jisoo are with their families,” Chaeyoung explained around a mouthful of penne, casually hooking her ankle around Taehyung’s. His cheeks were stuffed like a chipmunk with pasta, clearly starving after not eating much all day. It was cute, and made Chaeyoung want to smile while chewing. “And Lisa is staying at her own apartment. I already closed mine up because I’ll be gone for the holidays, so I just decided to stay here and leech off the food in the fridge.”

“So we have the place to ourselves?” Taehyung asked, swallowing and raising his eyebrows. Chaeyoung nodded enthusiastically.

“Yep!”

“Shame,” he sighed. Chaeyoung tilted her head in question. “I was expecting another interrogation. I had prepared my financial statements to show I was a good provider and everything.”

“Shut the fuck up,” Chaeng told him cheerfully, chomping loudly on her pasta. “If you don’t want to take advantage of an empty dorm I can just crash in Jennie’s bed.”

“Forget I said anything,” Taehyung’s eyes went wide and he shoved his mouth full of pasta. He mimed zipping his lips closed. Chaeyoung was so busy laughing at him that she almost didn’t notice him trying to steal a piece of penne off her plate. Almost.

“Hey,” she warned, stabbing her fork down aggressively to trap his. Taehyung cringed and smiled apologetically, holding his hand up like he was innocent. “No stealing.”

…

They got ready for bed early; Taehyung tired from his day working and Chaeyoung always in need of more sleep. She struggled a lot with insomnia, but Taehyung usually exhausted her to the point where she fell asleep fast. Chaeyoung informed him of this, making Taehyung crowd her against her bed, smirk spreading over his face.

“Then let me get to work on exhausting you,” he whispered in her ear. Chaeyoung nodded eagerly, clambering back on the mattress. Taehyung crawled after her, burying his face in her neck and biting. Chaeyoung squirmed against him, pleased and already hot. It was easy for him to push up the t-shirt she was wearing as pajamas and lick over her nipples. Taehyung always wanted to suck on her tits, and Chaeyoung always wanted him to do it as much as he wanted. He was rough enough that she could feel it, could make heat gather low in her stomach. Taehyung pressed the nub between his lips, fingers sneaking down to snap the band of her panties. Chaeyoung let her legs fall apart, and Taehyung settled in the cradle of her thighs. He nosed his way down her stomach, mouthing wetly when he reached her panties. She had already gotten them wet, but Taehyung seemed to want the fabric soaked. He sucked on her clit through the underwear, the friction of the wet fabric making Chaeyoung bite her knuckle as she gasped. He kissed over her firmly, sucking on her until her underwear was drenched. Only then did Taehyung hook his fingers in the band and pull them down her legs. Chaeyoung ripped her shirt over her head, making a mess of her hair and Taehyung laugh at her. She rolled her eyes until he imitated her, pulling his shirt recklessly off and mussing his own hair hopelessly.

Taehyung settled back between her legs, pushing her inner thighs apart demandingly and nosing up the crease where her leg met her groin. He pressed kisses there until Chaeyoung whined loudly, and only then relented by latching onto her clit. He was so good at it, not just fucking her with his tongue like other boys had tried. Taehyung slid his calloused, long finger inside her, and gave Chaeyoung much more to bear down on. His teeth lightly grazed over the hood of her clit, making her hips jump, and Chaeyoung gasped loudly. He slipped a second finger inside her, crooking them and rubbing against her walls just right. Chaeyoung pinched her own nipples, planting her feet on her mattress and pushing herself into his face.

She noticed his hips undulating, and realized Taehyung was grinding himself against the mattress while eating her out. The strong muscles of his lower back flexed in an extremely appealing way, and Chaeyoung felt herself clench in response. Taehyung moaned, spreading her thighs further apart and settling himself against her. His tongue worked over her clit in firm little circles, and he sucked on her in time with his fingers pumping inside her.

“Don’t stop,” Chaeyoung ordered, and Taehyung hummed in acknowledgment. The edge of her orgasm was so good, and Taehyung working her over steadily with his mouth made it last for longer than it usually did. He didn’t slow his tongue while the waves worked through her and she clenched tightly around his fingers. His fingers kept fucking her at the pace he had set until she had stilled and her muscles just twitched with the last of her orgasm. Taehyung messily pressed a kiss to the crease of her hip, and drew his fingers from her slowly. He looked Chaeyoung right in the eye as he put them in his mouth and sucked them clean. She whimpered quietly, dropping her head back to the pillow as he chuckled lowly.

“Taehyung,” she breathed out, ribs heaving. Her hands tugged at his shoulders insistently. “Get up here.”

Taehyung didn’t need any more encouragement to scramble up the bed, kicking off his pants as he went. He caged her head between his elbows and kissed her messily. Chaeyoung blindly reached over to her bedside table, groping around to try to find the box of condoms she knew was in there. She tried to push Taehyung off her a bit so she could rummage more easily, but he just moved to kiss the hinge of her jaw. Chaeyoung giggled, trying to squirm away from his mouth as he pressed exaggerated smacking kisses to her jawline.

“Taehyung,” she whined. “I want you inside me.”

“That sounds good,” he panted, licking a bead of sweat off the tendon of her neck.

“Well then you need to let me get a condom.”

Taehyung conceded and settled along her side, head resting beside hers on the pillow. He tucked her hair behind her ear, absently playing with the strands while Chaeyoung finally managed to get the drawer open and pull out the box. She grabbed a condom between her fingers, brandishing it triumphantly. Taehyung grinned at her and kissed her nose, grapping the packet and ripping it open impatiently. He rolled the condom over his dick one-handed, using his other to grip her waist and pull her into him. Chaeyoung threw her leg over his hip, drawing him closer to her and his cock slid over her entrance. It took a moment of him bumping against her until Taehyung was able to guide himself inside her, and Chaeyoung sighed at the stretch. Taehyung rolled his hips slowly into her, working his cock deeper little by little, until his hips were flush with hers.

It was slower than how Taehyung usually fucked her, and Chaeyoung reveled in how lazy and unhurried it felt. It was easy to kiss him face-to-face like this, and Chaeyoung licked into his mouth eagerly. She could still taste herself on his tongue, which was a bit weird, but the way he moaned made her body shake. Taehyung got a good grip on her ass, pulling her into him harder. Fancifully, Chaeyoung wished his fingertips would bruise into her. Tilting her hips forward, she grinded against Taehyung’s pelvic bone to get friction against her clit, and Taehyung seemed happy to stay buried deep inside her while she worked herself in circles. Soon he was panting against her mouth, hot breath warming her face, and Chaeyoung opened her eyes. Taehyung was already staring at her, hardly an inch away. His hair was curling where it stuck to his neck and forehead, and he blinked slowly as Chaeyoung brushed their noses together. Taehyung’s other arm wrapped around her shoulders, pulling her even more closely to him. His forehead rested against hers now, and he shallowly thrusted inside her.

“I love fucking you like this,” he admitted breathlessly.

“Yeah?” Even to her own ears, Chaeyoung’s voice sounded punched-out. She pressed her lips against his high cheekbone, gliding along the planes of his face to claim his lips again. Chaeyoung slipped a hand between where their hips were pressed so closely together and began working over her clit. Her second orgasm was almost on her, and she thought she wanted Taehyung to be as deep inside her as he could be. Taehyung seemed to agree, clutching her leg and pulling her even more fully onto him, grinding his hips up so he was completely bottomed out.

“You’re so close to me,” Taehyung whispered, and the way he squeezed his eyes shut when he said it made Chaeyoung wonder what he was actually trying to tell her. That only lasted for a moment though, because he gasped into her mouth as his cock pulsed inside her. He drove his hips wildly into hers as he came, and Chaeyoung worked her clit even faster. She wanted to come while he was still inside her. She kept her eyes open, studying the way his mouth dropped open as he spilled inside her, the flush coming down his neck. Her second orgasm wasn’t as long as her first, but the squeezing of her walls on Taehyung’s cock made him grunt and his cock twitched. The way she fluttered around him worked him down from his high, and he dug his fingers into the meat of her ass to encourage her.

“So good, baby,” he breathed, the words washing over her like a warm caress. Chaeyoung dropped her head into his neck, feeling his heartbeat thundering there while she panted for air. When her orgasm had worked through her, Chaeyoung let her leg fall from her boyfriend’s hip and rolled away from him slightly, letting him slip out. She watched, mildly interested as he tied off the condom, and reached up to pat him fondly on the cheek.

“You’re good too, honey,” Chaeyoung assured him happily. Taehyung made a slight face as he stood to get rid of the condom. “What?”

“Honey?” he repeated with his eyebrows raised, cringing. Chaeyoung laughed at him.

“You don’t like it?” she asked, drawing him back down onto her bed and snuggling into her chest.

“It’s a ‘no’ from me, dog,” Taehyung solemnly informed her, belying the way he pet her hair gently. Chaeyoung snorted, and stretched herself along him, wiggling her toes happily.

“I’ll work on it,” she promised, closing her eyes.

…

In the morning, Chaeyoung ‘helped’ Taehyung take a shower (but actually, she mainly just helped him comb conditioner through his hair. She was too terrified of slipping and injuring herself to do anything else) and dug out a spare toothbrush for him to claim. Taehyung carefully placed in next to hers in the holder, and grinned at her through the mirror. Chaeng kissed his cheek and ruffled his wet hair, pushing it back from his face as he stuck his tongue out at her. Giggling, Chaeyoung wrapped her bathrobe around her and let Taehyung keep her towel around his hips. She started to make a break for her bedroom and the warm clothes waiting for her there, but Taehyung was chasing after her. He had gotten an arm around her waist to hold her to his chest, and was trying to tug the tie of her robe open when the pair were stopped in their tracks. Someone was standing in the hallway of the dorm. Which was supposed to be empty. The person’s jaw dropped, and Chaeyoung nearly tripped over Taehyung’s feet as they skidded to a halt.

“Okay, I swear to God I’m supportive of your relationship, but I do _not_ want to be seeing this,” Lisa cringed, hiding her eyes behind her hand. Chaeyoung grabbed Taehyung by the hand and began tugging him into her bedroom, flushing red in embarrassment and slight anger.

“Well then, go back to your room,” she retorted. “No one’s making you watch.”

“I have to pee!” Lisa exclaimed indignantly.

“Why are you even here?” Chaeyoung asked, confused and exasperated. She shoved Taehyung back into her bedroom, then spun on Lisa with her eyebrows raised.

“I ran out of milk at home,” the maknae said simply. Chaeyoung opened her mouth to protest, but then shut it and tilted her head, considering.

“Yeah, okay. Valid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Totally unrelated side note but when you want to make ‘plain’ pasta: salt your water (heavily. more than you think), then toss the cooked pasta in olive oil, salt and garlic powder when it’s finished that shit is so delicious.


	13. thirteen

Chaeyoung might be in a hotel room in a different country for her boyfriend’s birthday, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t going to try her best to make it special. She hadn’t wanted to ask Taehyung to call her on the day, fearing it might seem selfish, but he had assured her that he’d call by the end of the night. He seemed to assume it was obvious he would want to hear his girlfriend’s voice on his birthday. Chaeyoung had made him promise not to call until his party had finished and he was done celebrating with his friends, not wanting to be the reason his fun was hindered. With a lot of ceremony and sighing and eye-rolling, Taehyung had agreed.

Even though it had been her own plan, it didn’t make it any easier to sit around the hotel room and wait for him to call her. Chaeyoung had tried to pace, but that just made her feel nervous, so she sat her ass down on the bed and decided to rewatch something from Netflix. She had made plans for tonight that stretched her out of her comfort zone, and she wasn’t sure how Taehyung would react. It was past eleven before Taehyung called, and Chaeyoung answered before the first ring was even over.

“Happy birthday!” she squealed.

“Thank you,” he cooed, clearly smiling widely. Chaeyoung sang ‘happy birthday’ for him, albeit rather quietly to not disturb her neighbors, and he gave her enthusiastic applause.

“Any other requests?” she asked, willing to sing him anything. She would deal with a few complaints from her neighbors to make him happy on his birthday.

“Well, now that you’re officially my _girlfriend_ ,” Taehyung drawled, making Chaeyoung giggle.

  
“Yes?”

“I think we should have phone sex,” he suggested cheerfully. Chaeyoung snorted.

“Oh yes, because that’s something exclusively for people in relationships to do,” she responded sarcastically.

“What’s that? You’re taking your shirt off?” Taehyung replied airily. Chaeyoung just knew he looked entirely too pleased with himself in that moment.

“Shut up,” she whined, but he could tell she was smiling. “Don’t think you can distract me. I couldn’t be there for your birthday today, so you have to tell me all about it.”

“It was a devastating blow to not have you here today,” Taehyung informed her seriously. There was a pause and some weird gulping sounds, and she thought he might be chugging water. “I missed my birthday kiss. And all my friends want to meet you, so it’s too bad you weren’t at the party.”

“Next time,” Chaeyoung promised, although they both knew that she had no real control over fulfilling that promise. Their schedules were out of their hands, and at times extreme. She did feel a slight pang of missing out. Certainly, she was happy to be doing a show and couldn’t wait to perform, but she wished the timing had been slightly better. She pulled her knees up to her chin and tucked her arms around her legs. “Did you do anything besides the party?”

“My family called so my siblings could sing me happy birthday,” he told her happily, chewing on ice as he talked. The crackling crunchy noise made Chaeyoung wince, but she didn’t mention it.

“Yeah? Are they as good as you?” she smiled and rested her chin on her hand. Taehyung laughed.

“Well, I suppose I’m biased, but yes.”

“So what’d you do next?”

Taehyung told her about the cake his members had made for him, and how it had tasted good even though the frosting decorations were awful. The hotel room was frigid in the way all hotel rooms seemed to be, and Rosé was getting cold from just sitting around nearly-naked. She wrapped the comforter around her shoulders, playing with the hem and nodding along as Taehyung described his party. Chaeyoung wanted to be present for him in the conversation, but her nerves about what she was going to try to initiate were fluttering uneasily about in her stomach. Taehyung had already brought up phone sex, but she was pretty sure he had been joking. And it was different, with him so physically far from her. She couldn’t feed off his reactions the same way, couldn’t feel his warmth, observe all his body language and expressions…

“Chaeyoung?” Taehyung asked, putting on a mock-annoyed tone. “Are you listening?”

“Of course I am,” she affirmed, blinking herself back into the conversation.

“My own birthday, and my girlfriend is neglecting me,” Taehyung lamented, sighing dramatically over Chaeyoung’s protests.

“Untrue,” she assured him, pouting even though he couldn’t see her. “I think it’s lovely that your members all wrote you cards this year, and no one forgot to write theirs until the last minute like usual.”

“To be fair,” Taehyung responded contemplatively. “I guess I’m usually the one who forgets to write the card until the last minute.”

Chaeyoung snorted, but a fond smile lifted the corners of her lips. “Want to facetime?”

Taehyung didn’t even verbally answer, just switched the mode of call. It took a few seconds of the screen being fuzzy, but the video connected and his face filled her phone screen.

“Hi,” she smiled widely at him, making her eyes scrunch up.

“Hello,” he chirped back, and the room spun behind him. It looked like he was lounging in a black swivel chair, kicking the ground to spin in circles aimlessly.

“So, remember how I promised I would get you a birthday present and a Christmas present?” Chaeyoung nervously began.

“Of course,” Taehyung took on an imperious tone. “I’ve just been waiting to collect.”  
  
“So this is your Christmas present.”

“But it’s my birthday?” Taehyung raised his eyebrows, confused. He also seemed a bit confused as to where the present was.

“Shut up,” Chaeyoung told him cheerfully, tossing the comforter off herself. Taehyung’s brow furrowed. He could tell she was getting off her bed, but she carefully just kept the camera on her face. “It’s your Christmas present that you’re receiving on your birthday. At least… mostly.”

“What are yo-”

Taehyung’s laughing question stopped abruptly. Chaeyoung had flipped the orientation of the phone camera around, and now the reflection of her body in the floor-length mirror filled Taehyung’s screen. Chaeyoung was not wearing pajamas like Taehyung had expected; in fact, she wasn’t wearing much of anything at all. The matching lingerie set was a rich emerald green, and didn’t exactly cover much. The thong was high cut, curving along her hipbones, while the cups of the bra cut across her breast in a way that threatened to let her nipples spill out. Her hair was loose, hitting in soft waves down her shoulders and back. Taehyung seemed to forget he had been saying anything, totally transfixed by her appearance. It was like he didn’t know where to look first. Chaeyoung shifted a bit on her toes, taking a deep breath to steel herself.

“It’s a two-part present,” Chaeyoung explained, affecting a serious tone. Taehyung just _hmm?’ed_ absently, raising his eyebrows but not raising his eyes from where they fixed on her chest. “You get to look at me wearing it now, and then unwrap me when I get home.”

“That’s the best wrapping paper I’ve ever seen,” Taehyung responded hoarsely, licking his lips. Chaeyoung wished desperately that he was there with her so she could be the one licking over his lower lip. He ran his hand back through his hair, blinking hard a few times. “So… is this a ‘yes’ to phone sex?”

Chaeyoung burst out laughing, covering her mouth and doubling over. “No, Taehyung, I actually called you wearing lingerie so that I could get you hard, then hang up.”

“Well, fuck.” Taehyung cheerfully replied, throwing himself onto his bed and collapsing down into his pillow. His hair had floated into his eyes, and he shook his head to move his bangs. “But I would accept it. I can survive off this visual for a while.”

“Jesus,” Chaeyoung muttered, rolling her eyes. She stretched in the mirror, letting her hand run down her body slowly, tripping over the band of the bra and her thong. The deep green of the lace set offset her skin and warm blonde hair nicely. “Would you like some better visuals, though?”

“You know I would,” his voice was a purr. It was hard to find a way to hold her phone that let her see his face on the screen but also kept her body in the viewfinder, but after a few moments Chaeyoung finagled it. She hooked her fingers in the waistband of the panties and pulled them up, letting the bunched fabric dig into her clit while her outer labia spilled from the sides. Taehyung hissed in a breath and clenched his teeth, and emboldened, she spread her legs a bit further apart. Her hand trailed up her side, coyly tracing the band of the bra and outer edge of the cups. Chaeyoung pushed against one of her bra straps, letting it fall off her shoulder and dangle tantalizingly. She moved to undo the clasp, which was on the front resting over her sternum, when Taehyung stopped her.

“Keep it on,” Taehyung instructed. “I want to be the one who takes it off you.”

The thought that she would be taking it off after this call regardless floated through Chaeyoung’s head, and she tried not to giggle. This was why phone sex intimidated her. It was so easy to ruin the mood, and everything was just more awkward and stilted. It was like she had to suspend her disbelief just to get to orgasm. Chaeyoung shook her head a bit, as if to rid herself of the distracting thoughts that drew her out of the conversation. She just needed to focus on Taehyung, and what he wanted.

She tugged the flimsy cup of the bra, really just a scrap of lace and elastic, down and let it rest under her breast where the band sat. The fabric pushed her up, making her tits even more perky.

“God, I want to kiss your nipples so bad,” Taehyung breathed, eyes almost glazed over. “Love it when you offer them up for me to suck on.”

Chaeyoung did that now, using her free hand to push her breasts forward. She was frustrated with holding the phone, and searched frantically for a place to rest it. She settled on her pillow, and perched the phone sideways there. Crawling on the bed, she made sure to angle herself so that most of her body still filled Taehyung’s screen.

“Good girl,” he praised. “You’re so clever. Now you can play with those pretty little nipples for me.”

Chaeyoung obediently raised her hands to her breasts, and brushed her thumbs over her nipples slowly. There were already pebbled from the cold hotel room air, but they began to turn pink as she worked them over.

“Pinch them,” Taehyung’s voice was just a rasp. Chaeyoung felt herself starting to get properly wet now, and began breathing a bit harder as she did what she was told. She pinched her nipples, flicked over them, and pinched them again- still not as hard as Taehyung did. Rolling them between her fingers, Chaeyoung sighed and settled herself on the mattress. Little sparks of pleasure were running to gather in her lower stomach, helped along by how dark Taehyung’s eyes were. His mouth was open slightly, like he wasn’t even aware because he was staring at her too intently.

Chaeyoung palmed over her tits, squeezing them together. “Good?”

“You know it,” Taehyung rasped, rubbing his hand over his mouth. “Do you want to be told?”

Chaeyoung tilted her head inquisitively. Her hands still over her breasts. “Huh?”

“Do you want to be _told_ you’re _good_ ,” Taehyung growled, eyes flickering up to meet hers. In that moment, it didn’t feel like hundreds of miles separated them, that Taehyung was only visible through a camera and a screen. It felt like he was there in the bed with her in Osaka, looming over her and forcing her to look him in the eye.

Chaeyoung chewed on her lower lip. Her hands still weren’t moving, but she hadn’t stopped being aroused. In fact, she was wetter now. “Um… I think so?” she didn’t mean for her response to be a question, but she didn’t know what to say. No one had ever asked her anything so outright about her sexual preferences before. She didn’t know what answer Taehyung wanted to hear, and she didn’t really know the answer herself.

“Well if you want to be my good girl, get on your knees,” Taehyung ordered her. His hand impatiently pushed his bangs out of his face. Chaeyoung whimpered lowly, maybe too low for him to even hear, and kneeled on the bed. “Spread your legs out.”

Chaeyoung felt pretty stable in this position, and Taehyung could see all of her. His eyes ran up and down over her body appreciatively. She could only see his face though, and suddenly that seemed greatly unfair.

“I want to see more of you,” Chaeyoung pouted. Taehyung blinked, like he also hadn’t realized that this video call was going two ways, then chuckled darkly. For a moment, Chaeyoung just saw his ceiling, but heard the rustling of clothes and knew he was getting undressed. When Taehyung came back into focus, he was holding the phone further away. She could see he was shirtless, now, leonine against his sheets. His arm snuck down his abdomen, and she knew he was palming himself.

“Put your fingers in your mouth,” Taehyung was now comfortably back to giving instructions, and seemed even more at ease with it all than before. Chaeyoung sucked her pointer and middle fingers, wishing it was Taehyung’s longer, calloused fingers she could wrap her lips around. “ _Good girl_.”

There was no denying it, the praise made her clench around nothing and rock her hips against the air. Chaeyoung whimpered, loud enough for him to hear this time. Taehyung grinned at her, which looked a lot less innocent with his eyes so dark.

“Put them in your panties. I want you to play with your clit until you come,” Taehyung tilted his head at her, voice as deep as she ever heard it but still smiling. Chaeyoung did as she was told, sliding her wet fingers over her mound beneath the scratchy lace and circling her clit. It was such a relief to finally touch herself after getting so worked up, that Chaeyoung knew she wouldn’t last very long.

Taehyung had reached for something, and now there were unmistakable slick sounds filtering through her ears. He had clearly began stroking himself, and Chaeyoung wanted to see it.

“Show me,” her voice was breathless, and she had meant to sound a bit more commanding and a bit less pleading.

“Ask me nicely,” Taehyung’s tone was teasing, but she knew he meant it. Chaeyoung groaned in frustration, hips working against her own hand instinctively.

“ _Please,”_ Chaeyoung was not above begging, not when she knew that seeing how hard her boyfriend was for her would get her over the edge that much faster. Her body knew what she was chasing, and her inner thighs were sticky from how wet she was. “Please let me see your cock.”

Taehyung moaned in approval, and flipped the view of his camera. Now she was seeing his reflection in the mirror in his room, and appreciated how long his left leg looked stretched out along his bed. His cock was completely hard and flushed red, and the tip was glistening with lube and precum. Chaeyoung hummed happily, and tried to draw circles around her clit in time with his strokes, like that would make it closer to him actually fucking her. Even though there was nothing there, Chaeyoung couldn’t help but roll her hips against the air. It helped her set a rhythm with her fingers, and probably made her look more like she did when she rode Taehyung’s cock.

Taehyung had turned his head so he could still look at the phone screen while capturing his reflection, and she could see his face in the mirror. It wasn’t as good as when he had been on front view, but she could still that his mouth was open again and a flush had spread from his ears down his neck. His ribcage was expanding more dramatically and rapidly, meaning he was panting, and Chaeyoung watched as his toes curled against his sheets.

Chaeyoung returned her free hand to her breast, rolling the neglected nipple harshly between her fingers and hissing through her teeth. Taehyung grunted, and began stroking his cock faster, the tip barely visible before it disappeared beneath his palm once more. Chaeyoung licked her lips, which seemed far too dry all of a sudden, and kept her eyes fixed on the image of Taehyung. Her blood was thundering in her ears, her pulse rushing to make her cunt throb as the waves of her orgasm wracked her. She knew she was moaning softly, but she didn’t want to stop herself.

When she had come down from her high, Chaeyoung removed her hand from her underwear and sat down hard on her knees, trying to catch her breath. She could feel the sweat that had gathered along the back of her legs making them slide together, and her fingers were practically dripping with sticky fluid. Struck with inspiration, Chaeyoung held them up to the camera, turning so that Taehyung could see the light catching against her wetness.

“Pull your panties to the side,” he commanded roughly, hips begin to roll up into his hands. “I want to see your swollen cunt.”

Chaeyoung gladly obeyed, pulling the scrap of fabric over in her fist and spreading her thighs even further. The air conditioning hitting where she was so warm and so wet was a shock, but also relief. Taehyung clenched his eyes shut and threw his arm over his mouth, biting his forearm to keep quiet as he spilled into his hand. His hips thrust up into nothing a few more times, and he wrung the last drops of his come into his hand. For a few moments, Taehyung just laid in his bed and panted, then tapped his screen to flip the camera back onto his face. Chaeyoung could see a few rivulets of sweat coming down his forehead and neck, and once more wished she could be with him to lick them up. Taehyung broke out into his boxy grin, still heaving breaths as he reached for tissues off his nightstand.

“I like the color, by the way,” he said, apropos to nothing. He had sounded happy, though, and was now cleaning the mess off his hand and abs. Chaeyoung finally allowed herself to collapse onto the bed, not caring that her hair was caught between her sweaty face and the pillow. She smiled dopily at him, well aware that he realized she had picked the emerald green because it was his favorite.

“Did this make up for not getting a birthday kiss?” Chaeyoung asked, slightly out of breath. She rested the phone on the pillow beside her and smiled at Taehyung’s face on the screen. He had scrunched his nose adorably.

“Almost,” he replied in a considering tone. Chaeyoung faux-gasped. “I still need to collect when you come home.”


	14. fourteen

“Irene is throwing us a joint birthday party,” Jennie looked up from her phone and informed Jisoo happily. Lisa hooked her chin on Jennie’s shoulder to read the text, while Chaeyoung clapped and patted Jisoo’s cheek from where she was laying on the couch. Jisoo made a slightly skeptical face, and Jennie shot her a stern look. “You’re going. This way I get out of having a birthday party just focused on me. Help me out, unnie _, pleaseee_.”

“Okay,” Jisoo agreed simply, checking her phone and presumably sending a text to Irene. “I like parties.”

Jennie’s breath left her in a happy whoosh, and she laid on the floor to pet Kuma grinning widely.

“Irene and Seulgi promised that it will be mostly normal, just with birthday cake and singing for us,” Jennie elaborated, glancing at the maknae line. “You guys will come?”

“Of course!” Lisa exclaimed, hopping over to the armchair, squirming excitedly.

“With bells on,” Chaeyoung agreed. She hesitated for a second, then tentatively asked, “Could I bring Taehyung?”

“Invite his whole group,” Jisoo flapped a hand dismissively. “We need bodies to fill the room, and we all know that Jennie is only going to invite like, three people.”

Jennie flipped her off from the floor.

…

The party was on the 10th, almost perfectly between Jisoo and Jennie’s birthdays. And it worked out that was a Friday night, which Chaeyoung thought seemed fortuitous and boded well for the evening.

The Blackpink members were loading up on carbs via spaghetti, using both the double birthdays and the need to soak up alcohol as an excuse for how many times they refilled their plates. Taehyung had easily agreed to attend, excited to actually go out somewhere with his girlfriend for once. He had managed to swing a few of his members into coming, as some of their other friends would be there as well. Chaeyoung had already texted Irene and Seulgi to confirm the extra people were okay, but was now telling her members.

“Well, Taehyung’s coming, obviously,” Chaeyoung explained with her mouth full. Lisa and Jennie rolled their eyes and mouthed ‘obviously’ at each other mockingly. Chaeyoung steadily ignored them. “Then he’s bringing Namjoon, Hoseok and Jungkook.”

It felt strange to call his members by their names without honorifics when she had never properly met them, but it was how he always referred to them in texts and conversation. She hoped she didn’t mess up when they met.

“Did you ever talk to Taehyung about how RM caught you two?” Jennie inquired. Chaeyoung’s mouth dropped open a bit.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” she cursed heartily. Lisa snickered at her and Jennie winced. Jisoo just tsk’ed. “No! I kept putting it off and then I forgot.”

“Well, if you see his leader at the party just be polite and pretend like he never saw anything,” Jisoo advised her. “I’m sure he would like to forget about it too. Just don’t be weird.”

_Don’t be weird. Don’t be weird. Okay, I got this! I can be perfectly normal!_

“Chaeng is _fucked_ ,” Lisa clapped gleefully. Rosé shoved a huge forkful of spaghetti into her mouth and didn’t dignify the maknae with a response.

… 

Irene and Seulgi had rented out a restaurant, complete with a rooftop bar, and done some decorating themselves. Lisa snickered when she spotted the “Happy Birthday!” banner that was rather sloppily made and hanging along one wall. The girls had set up a cute photospot, though, with silver ribbons, balloons and props that Jennie was already squealing over. The members made sure to greet their hosts and thank them for setting everything up, which Irene waved off.

“I don’t want to hear it. It’s your birthday, you deserve it,” she dismissed Jennie’s effusive thanks fondly, kissing the side of her head. Seulgi had wrapped Jisoo in a bear hug and was jumping slightly, giggling over something. The maknae line squeezed Irene and Seulgi in hugs as well, before Jennie insisted on dragging them all over to the photospot. Lisa and Jennie traded off being photographers for the most part, imperiously directing their friends on how to pose. Jisoo and Jennie had both worn dark blue with sparkling silver jewelry and accents, and made sure to take ‘twinning’ pictures. The younger girls had agreed to wear black in an effort to make their unnies stand out even more, and because then they got to be matching as well. Soojin had wandered over and was playing photographer for the birthday girls when Chaeyoung caught a glimpse of lilac hair, and quickly turned around to avoid any chance at eye contact. Shit, she was pretty sure that was RM – especially considering she recognized the other boys standing with him as BTS members. Since Jennie had brought it up, it was all Chaeyoung could think about. Did RM think she was like, a slut? Or irresponsible and reckless? He seemed nice, she didn’t want him to think lowly of her.

Her friends had started drifting over to the table with all the food (and cake) on it when someone else spotted who Chaeyoung had.

“Hey, I think some BTS members are standing over there!” Jisoo exclaimed, standing on her tiptoes and craning her neck. Chaeng hissed at her to shut up, and tried unsuccessfully to push her back down. “Yep, that’s Taehyung-ssi!”

Jisoo waved at her friend’s boyfriend, and Chaeyoung felt her face flame as she hunched her shoulders and tried to be covered by her members. It didn’t work, considering she was taller than all of them and had about two feet of blonde hair spilling down her back like a flag. Jisoo shot her a weird look, raising her eyebrows in question. Jennie just rolled her eyes, mouthing “get over it” at Chae.

“Let me just stir the pot real quick,” Lisa smirked, looping her arm around Chaeyoung’s and bouncing off towards the boys. Jennie and Jisoo’s snickers followed them, and Chaeyoung was already blushing in mortification.

Lisa was practically vibrating with energy as she bounded across the floor, and she dragged Chaeyoung to a sudden halt directly in front of the BTS members. Chaeyoung had already started saying her prayers as Lisa bowed.

“Annyeounghaseyo, I am Lisa of Blackpink!”

Chaeyoung had no choice but to follow suit, although with considerably less energy. J-hope seemed positively delighted, returning Lisa’s greeting with equal enthusiasm. Jungkook looked mildly confused, but was perfectly polite. Chaeyoung could tell that Taehyung was resisting the urge to burst into laughter, and he was biting his cheek to keep from smiling. She shot him a little glare, then turned to RM and tried her best to smile angelically.

“It’s nice to meet you both properly,” the leader said warmly, smiling back at the girls. It was all Chaeyoung could do to not sigh loudly in relief.

“You as well,” smiled Chaeyoung. Judging by Taehyung’s snort, she hadn’t masked the relief in her voice as well as she would’ve liked.

“Nice mixtape,” J-hope turned to Chaeyoung, smiling brightly. “He won’t stop playing it! But it’s good songs, so we’re graciously allowing it.”

Chaeyoung felt her face glowing red. Taehyung actually listened to her mixtape? She felt a warm ball of satisfaction settle in her, but ignored it for now.

“As if you weren’t hipster enough,” Jungkook grumbled, poking Taehyung’s shoulder. “Somehow buying a cassette player made you even more pretentious than just having the record player did.”

Chaeyoung chuckled nervously, not sure what to say. When Taehyung said he would buy a cassette player, she had assumed it would go in his own apartment. Not his dorm! In retrospect, that might have been a bit short-sighted (he had told her he lived at the dorm most of the time), but still. She hadn’t realized all his members would be hearing the tape as well.

Taehyung, meanwhile, had put Jungkook in a headlock and was mercilessly mussing his hair, asserting that the maknae was more pretentious than he would ever be. RM cast a disbelieving look at Taehyung, looking over his oversized Gucci shirt and slacks significantly. J-hope was just cackling.

“Yah, Chaeyoungie, you’ve never made _me_ a mixtape,” Lisa used the baby voice that she loved to annoy her unnie with and pouted ridiculously.

“I don’t like you,” Chaeyoung replied seriously, smiling at the younger girl. Lisa pinched the side of her waist in retaliation, batting her eyelashes innocently when Chaeyoung scowled at her.

Her unnies had finally caught up to them, and introduced themselves to the boys as well. They chorused a bright “Happy birthday!”, causing Jennie to try to hide behind her curtain of hair. Taehyung slipped his arm around Chaeyoung’s waist, drawing her near him.

“Hello darling,” he whispered softly, kissing her cheek. She clasped his hand between both of hers, smiling up at him.

“Hey baby,” she greeted just as quietly, pleased with the considering expression Taehyung took. After a moment, he nodded.

“I’ll allow it.”

“Why are you always like this?” Lisa asked, disgusted. Chaeyoung jumped, but Taehyung just rolled his eyes at Lisa. Hoseok looked thrilled at Lisa’s comment.

“What do you mean, they’re _always like this_?” he inquired eagerly. “Is Taehyung romantic?”

Jungkook had other things to say. “ _Oh,_ so you don’t mind spending time with your girlfriend’s members. It was just us you were hiding her from,” he needled, crossing his arms.

“I had to. You all would have scared her away,” Taehyung stated baldly. Chaeyoung squeezed his hand between hers, quieting him. She was still nervous, chewing the inside of her lip rather than talking. Luckily, Jisoo had control of the conversation.

“We watched your performance at the Golden Disk Awards the other night,” Jisoo was telling the gathered members excitedly. “It was so cool! And so long!"

“We rehearsed it for a really long time,” Taehyung assured her, cradling Chaeyoung back to his chest.

“It paid off,” Jennie complimented them sincerely, gummy smile on display. “Everything was so clean! We were really impressed.”

“How are they gonna talk about work the whole time at their _own_ birthday party?” Lisa whined quietly to Chaeyoung, sidling up beside her.

“It’s like, we choose to surround ourselves with Capricorns,” Rosé muttered into Lisa’s ear. “And then somehow we’re always surprised.”

“I heard that,” Jisoo whipped her head around, eyes narrowed. The two younger girls made a heart with their hands and cooed, _we love you, unnie!_ “You know that doesn’t work on me.”

Jennie, of course, had melted at her member’s aegyo and was now pinching their cheeks fondly. Taehyung just looked amused at the whole thing, resting his chin atop Rosie’s head fondly, and J-hope was clearly trying to bite back his laughter.

“Rosé understands the struggle of being the lone Aquarius in a group full of earth signs,” Hoseok sighed sympathetically, looping his arm around her shoulders to signal solidarity. He roundly ignored Taehyung’s scowl directed at that arm. “We’re suppressed by them constantly.”

“Okay, _first of all_ ,” Lisa began, pointing at the older boy rather insolently. “I am not an earth sign. I didn’t come here to be maligned like that.”

“Why am I feeling attacked right now?” RM whispered to his maknae, who looked rather baffled.

“ _Second of all_ , as an Aries, widely acknowledged as the best sign in the zod-”

Chaeyoung clapped a hand over Lisa’s mouth, grinning awkwardly at their companions. Lisa, the brat, tried licking Chaeyoung’s palm. When that didn’t work, she chomped hard. Chaeyoung drew her hand away quickly, slapping Lisa on her bicep while the youngest snickered. J-hope let go of Chaeyoung and extended a hand to Lisa.

“You’re right, Aries are much more fun.” She placed her hand in his, but kept her eyes narrowed suspiciously. “We should go dance!” Lisa nodded, now satisfied, and cheerfully followed him onto the dancefloor. The pair practically seemed to bounce with energy.

“Just looking at them is exhausting,” Chaeyoung leaned up to grumble in Taehyung’s ear. He chuckled, patting her hip sympathetically, and opened his mouth to say something. Before he could, someone crashed into her side, dislodging her from her post leaning on Taehyung’s chest. Chaeyoung glanced down in surprise to see a familiar head. Yeri had tucked herself into Chaeng’s side, wrapping her arms firmly around her waist and resting her head on her collarbones.

“ _Unnie_ ,” she chirped happily. “I miss you!”

“I miss you too, Yeri,” Chaeyoung chuckled and patted her friend on the head. She could smell mixed drinks on her breath from here.

“Come on, come on,” Yeri began tugging at her arm insistently, widening her eyes and pouting her lips. “Joy wants to make you a drink! And you have to have a drink with me.”

“Alright, alright! Put those eyes away!” Chaeyoung surrendered, laughing and letting herself be tugged along. She shot an apologetic look at Taehyung over her shoulder, but his eyes were crinkled in a smile. He waved her off, and the last glimpse she caught was him following his friends out to the dancefloor.

Nayeon had evidently caught the birthday girls and dragged them to the bar, insisting on doing shots with them. Joy gladly made what she called “birthday cake” shots (Chaeyoung didn’t want to think about what was in them) and slid them in front of all the girls before taking one for herself.

“Happy birthday Jennie and Jisoo!” Nayeon toasted, tucking Jennie into her side. Everyone cheerfully repeated the toast, then chaotically tried to clink all their glasses against one another. Yeri gave up on that first, just linking elbows with Chaeyoung and forcing her to down the shot at the same time. Her eyes watered, almost choking from the combination of sugar and liquor, and she quickly brought her hand in front of her mouth to cover her grimace. Jennie had also screwed her face up, clearly trying not to gag, but Nayeon just pounded her on the back enthusiastically.

Joy tangled her fingers with Chaeyoung’s to draw her behind the bar where she perched happily on a stool. Nayeon blew them a kiss, dragging Jisoo and Jennie out to dance. Yeri sprawled out on the bar counter, cracking open a water bottle and gazing up at her unnies. Joy wrapped an arm around Chaeyoung’s waist, kissing her cheek.

“Hello Chaengie. I haven’t seen you in _ages_ ,” the elder girl complained. Chaeyoung pouted and nodded, resting her head on her shoulder.

“I know. It’s devastating,” she lamented. “Get your nails done with me on Monday.”

Joy pursed her lips. “I can’t, I’m going to visit Wendy and do her physical therapy appointment with her. We’re taking it in turns.”

Chaeyoung’s heart dropped, but Yeri cut in quickly, “I’ll go with you, though!”

She stuck her tongue out at Joy, who flipped her off and laughed. They liked to pretend to compete over who was closer to Chaeyoung, mainly because their antics made her giggle.

“We can get hot pot on Tuesday,” Joy assured Chaeyoung, patting her knee and doggedly bringing the mood back up. “You need to tell me all about that new boyfriend of yours.”

“Well, considering she’s already told _me_ all about it, I can just fill you in,” Yeri put on an air of superiority, pretending to examine her cuticles. “You know, because Rosie and I are so close. We talk on the phone with each other, and she tells me all the important stuff happening in her life.”

Chaeyoung tried to hold in her snort, covering her mouth with her hand to hide her smile. Joy flicked Yeri’s forehead.

“Be quiet, you brat,” she admonished playfully. “I know you won’t tell it right, I want to hear it from Chaeng.”

“Um, there’s not that much to tell,” Chaeyoung said hesitantly. She wasn’t really sure how much Taehyung wanted other people to know about their relationship, which was becoming a bit of a problem because her friends were all starting to rag on her about it.

Joy snorted. “What, is he that boring?”

“Harsh,” the man in question cut in, making Chaeyoung jump in her seat. Taehyung was standing right behind her suddenly, and she put a hand over her pounding heart. Yeri snickered, clearly having seen him coming. Chaeng glared at the younger girl for not giving a warning, and Joy, after giving Taehyung a startled look, did the same. “I’m glad I arrived just in time to defend myself.”

“You don’t need to defend yourself! I don’t think you’re boring,” Chaeyoung insisted, tilting her head back to look at him. Taehyung smiled at her comfortingly and folded his arms around her, resting his hands over her stomach and pecking her forehead.

“I know. I mean, how could you? I’m incredibly interesting,” he reassured her.

“ _Sure_ ,” Yeri, ever insolent, drawled. Chaeyoung just put her palm to her forehead.

“Ignore them,” she groaned, and slid off the stool to cuddle into Taehyung’s side.

“Only if you come dance with me,” he negotiated, and Chaeyoung bounced on her toes while she nodded. She kissed the Red Velvet members on the cheek, having to throw herself across the top of the bar to reach Yeri, then tangled her finger’s with Taehyung’s. She kept her eyes fixed between his shoulder blades as she followed him closely, trying not to think about all the people they were passing by right now, watching. _It was fine,_ she reassured herself. _They’re all friends._

By the time they were dancing, Taehyung placed his hands possessively on her hipbones. He seemed more intent on being as close to her as possible than really dancing, pressing her into his body until her nose was brushing his neck and the silky material of his shirt brushed her bare collarbones. He tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear, and leaned down until she could feel his breath on her ear. His lips just barely brushed the shell of her ear, and Chaeyoung was so distracted by that she almost missed what he was saying.

“Did you bring my present tonight?” Taehyung whispered softly. Chaeyoung gulped loudly, and nodded her head. He felt that more than saw it, and chuckled darkly. The sound seemed to run through her, and she swayed closer to him. It was like Taehyung was holding her up by his grip on her hips. Which had suddenly become firmer, pressing, as if he was checking to see if he could feel the band of the lingerie through her dress. “Good. I’ve wanted to unwrap you all night.”

...

By the time Blackpink ran into all the BTS members again, they were considerably tipsier than they had been earlier in the night. Taehyung and Rosé had gone to find his members and tell them they were heading home, and to ask if they wanted to catch a car with them. Rosie’s members, like sharks sensing blood in the water, had spotted her and descended on the group. The pretense was saying ‘bye’ to her, but Chaeyoung knew they really just wanted another opportunity to embarrass her in front of Taehyung.

“Happy birthday,” Namjoon nodded warmly at Jisoo and Jennie. “I hope it was a good one. We left our card over on the table.”

“Ooh, thank you!” Jisoo bounced on her toes. “It was great! I’m glad you guys came, we were all excited to see Taehyung again. Chaengie doesn’t bring him around enough."

“Taehyung doesn’t bring her around _at all_ ,” Jungkook muttered, shooting Taehyung a sideways glance. He cuffed the maknae on the head.

“So you all approve? He’s making a good impression?” Namjoon looked torn between teasing Taehyung and genuinely wanting an answer. Chaeyoung resisted the urge to coo at him, thinking it was very sweet.

“He’s fine, I guess,” Lisa huffed dramatically. Chaeyoung just knew she was thinking about how she ran into the couple outside the bathroom a couple weeks ago. Lisa had been complaining about how scarred she was, until Chaeyoung snapped and called her annoying.

“It was a bit unexpected, but we’re happy as long as Chaeyoung is,” Jisoo reassured them diplomatically. Jennie bounced on her toes and bit back a smile, clearly about to start something.

“Yeah, we were all surprised when she first started seeing Taehyung-ssi,” Jennie began, shooting Chaeyoung a sly glance. A pit in her stomach began to form. _Oh, no_ … “Considering she told me that Jimin was the cutest member of BTS.”

“Oh, _shit_ ,” Hoseok crowed, pointing at Taehyung gleefully. Jungkook slapped his hyung on the shoulder. Taehyung pouted dramatically and furrowed his brow as he looked down at Rosie.

“Is that true, Chaeng?”

Chaeyoung felt her face flaming, and had to consciously resist the urge to hide behind her palms. “Uh…”

“ _Ha!_ It is true!” Jungkook reveled, clapping his hands with glee.

“That conversation was years ago, Jennie. I was trying to say that he’s a really good performer and that I admired him!” Chaeyoung explained herself, gesturing emphatically and glancing up at Taehyung with wide eyes. He nodded disbelievingly at her.

“‘ _Really good performer’_ ,” Lisa repeated mockingly, complete with air-quotes. “‘ _Admired him’_.”

“That’s code for ‘thought Jimin was extremely attractive’, right?” Hoseok confirmed delightedly. Taehyung groaned and rolled his eyes, dramatically turning his face away when Rosé tried to peck him on the lips.

Lisa nodded, “Absolutely.”

“Jimin was the only member she cared about.” Jennie was not letting this go, huh?

“Um, false,” Chaeyoung raised her eyebrows, trying to signal _‘shut the fuck up’_ to her unnie.

“It was like, two years before you could even recognize any other members,” Jennie continued to roast her. Chaeyoung’s mouth dropped open in indignation.

“That is just _not true_! This is lies and slander,” she gasped, wrapping her hand around Taehyung’s bicep. “Don’t listen to her; she’s the worst.”

Taehyung was snorting a little, clearly trying not to just laugh in her face, but his members weren’t so kind. Jungkook and Hoseok were clinging to each other, trying to hold each other upright but cackling too hard. Namjoon had a hand fisted in the back of Jungkook’s shirt, trying to pull him up, but the leader couldn’t stop grinning either.

“This is so unfair,” Chaeyoung muttered, and Taehyung patted her sympathetically on the back. Lisa had her arms looped around Jennie’s neck, laughing hard enough to make the older girl shake. Jennie just shot her a wicked smirk. Chaeyoung gave her a faux-cheerful expression and stuck out her tongue.

“Hey, it’s not Chaeng’s fault Jimin apparently has more stage presence than the rest of you combined,” Lisa managed to get out between her laughs, collapsing even further into Jennie as she snorted. Chaeyoung cheerfully flipped her off while the BTS members began tussling with each other and loudly protesting.

“Sorry my members are like this,” Chaeyoung tilted her head back to whisper into Taehyung’s ear. He pulled her more tightly against him by the arm he had looped around her waist.

“Don’t worry, mine are all instigators too,” Taehyung murmured. “They’re just waiting for the perfect moment to humiliate me.”

“Thank God Jimin isn’t here,” Jungkook sighed, stretching his shoulders. “He would never let it go.”

“Oh yeah, we’d never hear the end of it,” Namjoon shook his head.

“I’ll make sure to fill him in,” Jisoo looked up from her phone and smiled, all teeth. Usually it made her look like a cute bunny, but for some reason this time it was a bit scary. “And I already sent him the video of what Lisa said.”

Every head whipped around to stare at Jisoo. She had been so quiet, none of them even realized she had her phone out and was filming them argue.

“You have his number?” Chaeyoung was aghast. Jisoo shrugged, eyes back on her screen.

“Stole it from your phone. You should change your password, Chaeyoungie.”

Just then, all four members of BTS had their phones light up simultaneously. Taehyung just closed his eyes and groaned, while Namjoon read the message and sighed. He flipped the screen around so the girls could see what they had all received.

 **PJM:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

 **PJM:** YOU ALL SUCKKKKKKK !!!!! TAKE THAT LOSERS 

As the girls looked, several more texts popped up in quick succession. Clearly, Jimin had felt the need to flex in the BTS group chat.

 **KSK:** ?????

 _ **MYG:**_ I don’t even know what this is about but shut up

 **PJM:** DON’T BE JEALOUS JUST BECAUSE I HAVE MORE STAGE PRESENCE THAN YOU 😘😇😇

 **KSK:** oh ok so now you’re just telling lies. I see

 **PJM:** IM NOT THE ONE TELLING “”LIES”” HYUNG JUST ASK BLACKPINK!!!!

Jimin sent the video clip of Lisa embarrassing Chaeyoung by teasing the group, then immediately emphasized his own text with “ **!!** ”. Rosie buried her face in her hands as Lisa cracked up, smacking her knee in delight.

“See what you’ve done?” Namjoon turned to Jisoo despairingly, but the smile threatening to break out on his face assured her he wasn’t serious.

“What can I say? I like to… _stir the pot_ ,” Jisoo parroted the English phrase she had heard Lisa use earlier. Jennie lit up, stroking her unnie’s hair and praising her English. Namjoon had snorted a laugh, also clearly appreciating Jisoo’s comedic timing.

 **KSK : **it’s only because they’ve never met me 💁‍♂️

 **PJM:** they’ve never met me either im sick of your excuses jin

 _ **JJK:**_ shut up jimin you’re still short

 **PJM:** 😑😑

 **PJM:** ur just jealous because blackpink likes me better and u wanted to be their favorite. Well guess what you’re not even their second favorite because rosé likes taehyung

 **PJM:** so suck on THAT jeon

“Jesus Christ,” Jennie muttered, reading the texts over Chaeyoung’s shoulder where Taehyung was holding his phone, laughing into his girlfriend’s hair. He dropped an apologetic kiss to her head, but Chaeyoung didn’t look up from her palms. “Maybe I shouldn’t have said anything?”

Chaeyoung lifted her head to give her unnie the evil eye. “ _Maybe_?”

Jennie lifted her hands in surrender and backed up a step, turning to talk to Jisoo and Namjoon. Chaeyoung would deal with her later. For now, she leaned further into her boyfriend’s arms and tilted her head backwards to stare up at him.

“I hope you don’t ever expect me to meet Jimin,” Chaeyoung informed Taehyung seriously. His brow furrowed in question.

“What? _Noo,_ he’s my best friend,” her boyfriend pouted, blinking pleadingly. “You have to be friends.”

“I will never be able to show my face around him again,” Chaeyoung stated with finality. She poked Taehyung in the ribs accusingly. “You showed him those drunk selfies I sent you, remember? That was already bad enough. Now this? Absolutely not. I will literally die if I have to see him in person.”

“I think it’s time for us to go,” Taehyung announced, roundly ignoring what his girlfriend was saying. “Good night.”

“Wait, we were going to come with you,” Hoseok questioned, confused.

“Yeah, no. Call your own car,” Taehyung dismissed him, ignoring his friends groaning and waving ‘bye’ facetiously. Chaeyoung flushed red again as she waved at his members and dipped her head, feeling far shier than a few minutes before. She clasped hands with Lisa quickly, then Jisoo wrapped her in a firm hug and swayed her back and forth several times.

“Happy birthday unnie,” Chaeyoung said fondly, kissing Jisoo on the cheek. Jennie reached her arms out to envelop her in a hug, but Chaeyoung brushed passed her and sent her a glare. “Not you.”

“What?” Jennie gasped, putting a hand to her heart.

“You know what you did."

“But Jisoo was the one who sent that video,” Jennie frowned, affronted. Chaeyoung shrugged.

“You started it.”

“Well, when I completely ignore your birthday this year, I hope you remember this moment,” Jennie said airily, tossing her hair behind her shoulder. She couldn’t hold the façade for long though, and happily waved at Chaeyoung and Taehyung as they walked away. “Be careful Rosie-Posie! Love you!”

“Love you too,” Chaeyoung called over her shoulder, relenting at the last moment. She was quiet as she slipped into the car Taehyung had called, greeting his manager briefly before clasping her hands on her lap and staring out the window. The ‘click’ of a seatbelt let her know Taehyung had undone his, and as she turned to admonish him realized he had slid into the middle seat. He redid the seatbelt, then wrapped an arm around her shoulder and tucked her into his side. Chaeyoung gratefully closed her eyes, snuggling into his neck.

“That was fun,” Taehyung told her quietly. Chaeyoung snorted, and blinked her eyes open to stare at him in disbelief.

“Fun?” she asked incredulously.

“All the betrayal… it reminded me of good times with my own members,” Taehyung wiped an imaginary tear away. Chaeyoung hit his arm, then closed her eyes again and sighed as she settled back into his side. His neck was warm beneath her nose, and he smelled good. Like burnt sugar and something smoky. “No, really Chaeng. I think it went well.”

“Well, I’m glad one of us feels that way,” she grumbled. Taehyung chuckled, and patted her knee with his free hand.


	15. fifteen

For some reason, Chaeyoung had assumed the car was taking her back to her dorm, or Taehyung’s personal apartment. Instead, apparently his manager had been directed to bring them back to the dorm on Hannam the Hill. Chaeyoung had furiously whispered protests to Taehyung as they drove up the winding road, but he roundly ignored her.

“You’re going to deny me my birthday present? It’s already been almost two weeks,” he whispered, making sure to brush her ear with his lips.

“No… I just wanted to give it to you in private,” she hissed.

“It will be private. I have my own room,” Taehyung assured her, dragging her out of the car by her hand and calling ‘thanks’ to his manager of his shoulder. Chaeyoung rolled her eyes, and tried her best to hide behind him as he keyed in his codes at the security checkpoints. She prayed silently that no one else would be home yet.

God was on her side, apparently, because they snuck into the dim apartment without notice. There were some subdued lights over the counter in the kitchen, but other than that and the city lights filtering in through the large windows it was dark. Chaeyoung stuck close to her boyfriend, practically heel-walking him as he led her to his bedroom. He flicked on the light, and Chaeyoung gasped in surprise.

She looked around the room appreciatively. It was different than the one in his apartment, which she was now realizing he hadn’t actually bothered to decorate. This room had warm wood, and was painted a soothing sage green. There was several art prints (or maybe originals?) on the walls, both abstract and more traditional, and Chaeyoung was pretty sure there was a sculpture in one corner. She spotted the wood record player set up on a table, and the sight of a cassette player carefully placed beside it brought a pleased little grin to her lips.

Taehyung was standing close behind her, and impatiently waiting for her to take in the room. He tucked his face into her neck, and after a few moments breathing in her scent began to trail kisses up the tendon. When he reached the lobe of her ear, he took it delicately between her teeth and rubbed over her hipbones with his thumbs. Chaeyoung pressed her ass back into him, looking down to watch Taehyung hook his fingers into the hem of her dress. He snuck it up her legs, then pushed it to her waist and stared. One of his hands stroked over the exposed emerald lace one her hipbones and abdomen, like he was entranced. Chaeyoung stepped forward, closer to the bed, and reached behind her to grapple with the dress zipper.

“Hey,” Taehyung’s hands stilled hers. “I thought this was _my_ present to unwrap.”

“You’re right,” Chaeyoung hummed. She pushed him in front of her, and shoved down his shoulders to make him sit on the end of the bed. Taehyung looked up at her through his fringe, eyebrow raised. Chaeyoung planted one knee beside him on the mattress, and settled herself in a straddle across his thighs. She happily settled into his lap, grinding slightly against where he was already starting to get hard. Taehyung traced his fingertips up her exposed thighs, letting his cold metal rings brush against her. He tucked his fingers under the waistband, making Chaeyoung hiss as his rings dragged along her skin and scratched slightly. Taehyung tilted her chin up with one finger, and she stayed still as he met her lips. He kissed her roughly, hardly giving her a second before he was licking into her mouth like he wanted to claim her. His teeth clacked against hers more than once, and he bit over her lips until they were swollen and sore. Taehyung’s grip on her waist was unrelenting, dragging her back and forth over his lap in a teasing grind. Chaeyoung pulled her head back with some effort and gasped, trying to catch her breath. Taehyung became interested in her dress again, flipping up the hem further. He slapped her ass, making her bare skin turn red. He soothed the sting by stroking his palms fondly over her round cheeks, then dug his fingers back into her ass to guide her grinding once more. Taehyung’s rings bit into her skin, but Chaeyoung just put more weight on her knees and rolled her hips against his firmly. Taehyung slapped her ass once more, then fiddled with her dress again, bunching the fabric in his fists as he pulled it up.

Roughly dragging down the zipper on the back, Taehyung pushed her dress over her head and let it drop to the floor. Chaeyoung smoothed her hair down, giving him a faux annoyed look. He missed it though, already focused on her breasts and the emerald lace encasing them. His pointer finger trailed along the edge of one cup slowly, making her shiver.

“So pretty,” he whispered, licking his lower lip absently. Chaeyoung rolled her hips harder into him, and Taehyung blinked up at her, seeming to refocus. He smirked, then kissed her neck and collarbone softly. His hands cupped her breasts, thumbs firmly brushing over where her nipples were poking through the fabric and making them harden to stiff peaks. He twisted the nubs between his thumb and forefinger, making the lace scratch against them and send spark shooting through her veins. Taehyung mouthed over where her breasts spilled from the cups, then dipped his head and latched on to her nipple with his mouth. He sucked hard on her immediately, drenching the bra with his saliva and leaving a dark spot in the middle of the cup. Taehyung dragged his teeth over her nipple, harsher than he usually did, knowing the lingerie would dull some of the pain. Chaeyoung hissed as he took the peak delicately between his teeth, drawing the point of his tongue over it until she was sure that her nipple was red and swollen beneath the lace. Her fingers tangled in his hair, and she insistently drew his mouth to her neglected breast. Taehyung’s breath was hot where it washed over her skin, and he gladly repeated his ministrations until that nipple was painfully swollen as well. One of his hands spanned her lower back to hold her steady against him, and the other twisted her nipple harshly through the wet lace once more before pulling the cup of her bra down to expose her breast. His fingers felt so much softer with the fabric out of the way, and Chaeyoung felt goosebumps gather over her wet skin as the air conditioning turned on.

Taehyung harshly pulled down the other cup of the bra, nipping into the swell of her breast and licking over the exposed soft skin lavishly. With a final harsh suck over her nipple, gentling his teeth now, Taehyung pulled back to survey his work. He palmed her tits, thumbs pressing into her red, abused nipples hard. Taehyung looked extremely satisfied with her spit-slicked tits, squeezing them in his palms happily. His rings glinted in the lamplight, but they had now warmed from her skin.

He flicked open the clasp on her sternum casually, and leaned back on his palms while Chaeyoung slipped the lingerie off her arms.

“You’ve outdone yourself,” Taehyung informed her, eyes dark as the ran over her body. Chaeyoung felt his gaze like a brand, exposed and vulnerable but loving it, and squirmed on his lap while a blush spread down her chest and up her neck. Taehyung rolled his hips up against hers, grinding her crotch against the bulge of his now hard cock.

“You deserve it,” Chaeyoung whispered, cupping his face in her hand. As she ran her thumb over his cheekbone affectionately, Taehyung turned his head to kiss her wrist. He gripped her hips again, and began scooting back up his mattress without letting her go anywhere. Chaeyoung laughed incredulously, but did her best to shuffle on her knees along with him. By the time they reached his pillows, Taehyung was grinning mischievously. A moment before it happened, Chaeyoung realized what he was about to do and braced herself. He used his hold on her waist to flip her beneath him, and her relaxed body bounded against his mattress while he pinned her down. Taehyung kissed her again, despite his smile making it difficult, and pressed her head into his pillow. Chaeyoung wriggled beneath him as she settled into the duvet, which seemed impossibly fluffy. Taehyung lifted himself on his forearms, and kissed the corner of her jaw before he slid down her body to settle in the cradle of her legs. For a moment he just rested his head on her thigh, tracing the edges of her thong like he was in a trance.

He pressed a line of kisses along the waistband of the thong, nipping over her hipbones where it curved high. When he reached her right hip, Taehyung sucked a mark just above the band, where she had enough give to take the bruise. He pressed his teeth into her flesh lightly, then bit her over where a faint red mark had already begun to form. Chaeyoung knew a bruise would form in the shape of his teeth, and pushed her hips up into his face as he licked over his mark, pleased with his work. Taehyung pressed one more kiss there, provoking the sweet ache even more, then lick up a rivulet of sweat that was running down the crease of her hip. Chaeyoung let her legs fall open, giving him more room to settle. Taehyung still pushed adamantly on her thighs, making her spread even further apart, and sucked on where her lips weren’t covered by the lingerie. Chaeyoung ran her fingers through his hair, tangling in the waves, and guided his mouth to her center insistently. He met her eyes with a smirk, then wetly kissed over her clit. For a minute he sucked on the bundle of nerves still covered by lace, and traced little patterns on the soft skin of her inner thighs. Taehyung pushed the fabric inside her slightly with his tongue, fucking her through the lace. His nose dug into her clit, giving her the pressure she wanted and even more friction. The material was scratchy, and although Taehyung soaking the fabric with his mouth made it slightly less abrasive it was still rough enough that Chaeyoung could feel it and whimper every time it slid against her tender skin. Taehyung used his hands to spread her even further, lapping up her wetness that had gathered in the crease of her thighs, then returned to sucking her clit. The tip of his tongue brushed over her pointedly, and when he moaned she could feel it vibrate against her. That noise is what sent Chaeyoung over the edge, biting her own forearm to keep quiet as her orgasm wracked through her body. She clenched on nothing; and clutched Taehyung to her cunt tightly. He was holding her thighs so hard she thought he might leave his fingers behind in the form of bruises, which just made her gasp as the aftershocks finishing running through her.

He lifted his head, panting through his lips that had gone red and slick. Taehyung gently kissed over her mound, and nipped her lower stomach as he crawled up her body. He kissed her deeply on the mouth, making her lick the taste of herself off his lips. Chaeyoung sucked his tongue eagerly, not caring that she could taste herself. Taehyung propped himself on the elbow resting next to her head, eyes wild. He pulled himself out of his pants through his fly, not even bothering to take his clothes off. Fisting her panties, he pulled them harshly to the side, elastic digging into her hip as it stretched. Taehyung thrust against her, his cock sliding along her slit and gathering wetness, the head bumping against her clit. He kept doing that, just teasing her as the tip of his cock almost slipped inside her before just rubbing along her labia. Chaeyoung whined, and hitched her leg around him. The backs of her knees were sweaty, and immediately stuck to the fabric of his shirt that they were draped over, but she ignored that. She tugged Taehyung in closer, lifting her hips to angle him inside her. One of her hands clutched his bicep, and the other had latched on the collar of his shirt.

“Wait, wait,” Taehyung murmured. Chaeyoung threw her head back on the pillow and groaned.

“ _Tae_ ,” she pleaded, trying to tug him back down to her as he pulled away. He reached for something under his bed, knocking something about and making a rustling noise. “Where are you going?”

“Condom,” he responded hoarsely, kissing the tip of her nose then rolling it over himself. Taehyung gripped the base of his cock, running the tip over her slit teasingly a few more times before pushing into her. Chaeyoung felt like her breath had been punched out of her, and clutched the soft hairs at the nape of his neck while she adjusted. Taehyung angled his mouth over hers, and curled his tongue along the back of her teeth. When Chaeyoung wrapped her leg around him again, lifting her hips, he began to thrust into her. He was clearly impatient, setting a punishing pace from the start.

“You’re so hot,” he rasped, letting his forehead fall to hers, nose-to-nose as he kissed her again, sucking on her tongue. Taehyung pulled her panties even tighter across her hip, and Chaeyoung was worried he would just rip them. It wasn’t an entirely unpleasant thought, and she arched her back into him. Taehyung nuzzled into her neck, then nipped the tendon at the side of it. As his hips slammed against hers, he found her pulse point and kissed her there. It almost tickled, but with the way his pants zipper was catching against her it just made Chaeyoung clench around his cock.

Chaeyoung wrapped her arm around his upper back to clutch his shoulder, and brought her other hand up to pinch her nipple. She rolled it between her fingers, like she had for Taehyung on the facetime call, and he moaned into her neck. He lifted his head slightly to watch her, eyes nearly black with his pupils blown out so wide.

The friction of his knuckles where they occasionally brushed against her and his dress slacks gave Chaeyoung enough to come again, hissing loudly through her gritted teeth. Her cunt felt swollen, pulsing against Taehyung, and she was getting oversensitive fast. Luckily her walls spasming around him was enough for Taehyung to come, and his hips erratically pumped into her only a few more times until he spilled into the condom.

Taehyung’s knuckles had gone white where he was gripping her thong, and he shook out his hand almost sheepishly when he released her to slide himself out. Chaeyoung couldn’t move, just left her legs stay spread as he tied off the condom and flopped down beside her. She patted him on the shoulder absently, breathing hard through her nose to catch her breath.

Chaeyoung spotted that his socks were still on, although one was only hanging on by his heel, and laughed breathlessly. Taehyung lifted his head up to grin at her, and toed off the socks. He rolled onto his back and cracked his spine, and Chaeyoung wriggled her underwear down off her legs.

“I think these might be ruined,” Chaeyoung looked ruefully at the thong, which was now stretched out in several places and had several snapped threads hanging loose. She let them drop from her fingers off the side of the bed, and Taehyung pulled her back into his chest. He nuzzled her head, kissing her hair and nosing at her ear.

“Don’t worry,” he purred, stroking over her hip softly. “I’ll buy you more.”

...

Another morning, another instance of Chaeyoung realizing she had no clothes to wear as she snuck away from Taehyung’s. Rustling up a pair of sweats for his girlfriend, Taehyung complained affectionately.

“You should start paying for my clothes, the way you steal them,” he moaned. Chaeyoung clicked her tongue at him from where she was rolling the hems of the pants up, and began searching his bureau for a comb. “Or maybe just leave clothes here.”

“Maybe at your apartment,” she conceded. His drawers here were packed, along with his closet. There were even racks of clothes lining his walls, much like she and the girls had in the living room of their dorm. Chaeyoung glanced critically at the overflow. “I’m not sure if there’s any room left here. Besides, me staying here will not be a regular occurrence.”

“I’ll make room,” Taehyung dismissed, the sweater he was pulling over his head muffling his voice. “And what do you mean you won’t stay here regularly?”

Chaeyoung snorted. “And run into all your members constantly? No thanks.”

“They all liked you,” Taehyung insisted. “Really!”

“Okay, sure,” Chaeyoung agreed sarcastically. “I haven’t even _met_ half of them, Taehyung.”

He seemed to think that detail was unimportant, tucking his chin over her shoulder and giving her puppy-dog eyes through the mirror. Chaeyoung rested her hands over his on her abdomen and sighed, tilting her head to gaze at the ceiling.

“Besides… What if they _hear_ us?” she hissed lowly. Taehyung laughed, trying to muffle the sound in her shoulder. Chaeyoung reached behind herself to try and slap him, making him protest and lift her off the ground in a bear hug. She kicked at his shins half-heartedly, but let him set her upright by the door eventually.

“I’m going to clear out a drawer for you here,” Taehyung said decisively. “And you’ll bring over clothes to keep in it. Shush! No arguing.”

The noise of someone cooking filtered into the hallway, making Chaeyoung cautious. She had hoped they had awoken early enough to sneak her out without running into anyone else, but her plans had already been foiled. Chaeyoung was borderline tip-toeing into the kitchen, while Taehyung carelessly let his footfalls thunder down the hall. She shot him a glare, but he remained oblvious to her ire. He cheerfully waved at whoever was in the kitchen, but Chaeyoung was distracted by a familiar sound.

“Is that my puppy?” Taehyung fussed affectionately as they rounded the corner. A fluffy blob was now waddling into Chaeyoung’s field of vision.

“Oh my God,” Chaeyoung’s gaze fixed on the little dog, who’s nails clicked across the kitchen floor as he ran up to his owner to greet him. “Holy fuck. He’s adorable.”

Taehyung knelt to pet his dog on the head. “This is Yeontan,” he introduced them. “Tannie, this is Chaeyoung. Be nice to her.”

“I fed him for you,” Jimin loftily informed Taehyung from where he was preparing breakfast in the kitchen. Taehyung got up to hug his best friend, mussing his hair playfully.

Rosie dropped to her knees, not even minding the hard tile beneath her, and stuck her palms out flat. Yeontan sniffed her hands curiously, wagging his tail and licking her after a moment. She scratched under his chin, then buried her fingers in the fluffy hair of his ruff to pet him. Yeontan wriggled himself into her lap, squirming happily as Rosie scratched behind his ears.

“You’re just the cutest, aren’t you?” Chaeyoung cooed, delighting in how he cuddled into her abdomen. She scootched back to rest against the wall, sticking her legs out straight to give the happy dog more room to lay on her. “Who’s the cutest? You are!”

Yeontan wagged his tail in total agreement. He blinked up at her dopily, nuzzling his head into her ribs. Taehyung began rifling through the cabinets, assessing what food was around to scrounge up breakfast. He started the coffee pot and took out two mugs and honey for Chaeng, then looked around for his girlfriend. She still hadn’t made it into the kitchen proper, and Taehyung was confused until he spotted her on the floor.

“Chae? Hey, Chaeyoung?” His girlfriend gave him no response, completely focused on stroking Yeontan’s snout between his eyes. Jimin snickered, flipping his eggs in the pan. “Darling, what do you want for breakfast?”

Chaeyoung still didn’t answer him, as if cuddling Yeontan had shut off her hearing. Taehyung sighed and got on the floor, shuffling to sit beside her. Yeontan yipped happily at the sight of his owner, and flopped onto his back so that Taehyung could scratch his belly while Chaeyoung continued to pet his head. Taehyung shot a slight glare at the dog, but obliged regardless.

“Can you listen to me now?” he turned and asked his girlfriend directly into her ear. Chaeyoung shook her head slightly, like she was coming out of a trance.

“He’s so adorable,” Chaeyoung blinked up at Taehyung with puppy-dog eyes of her own. “I love him.”

“That’s nice,” Taehyung replied patiently. “And what do you want for breakfast?”

“Oh, I don’t care,” she dismissed him casually. “Whatever you’re having is fine.”

For a moment, Taehyung tipped his head back against the wall and seriously considered just making them both protein shakes so that Chaeyoung would regret blowing him off, but Jimin interceded before he got the chance.

“How do you like your eggs, Rosé?” Jimin called over his shoulder from the stove. Chaeyoung jumped slightly, startled, like she was just now noticing the other man in the room.

“Oh, um, really however. Over easy if they’re fried though,” she replied hesitantly. “And you can call me Chaeyoung.”

Taehyung patted her on the knee encouragingly, then lifted Yeontan off her lap, much to her displeasure. Yeontan squirmed in his arms, but eventually licked his face, so Taehyung thought he was forgiven for depriving the dog of his new best friend. He deposited Yeontan on the dog bed beside the couch, and placed a duck toy next to him to distract him. When he returned to the kitchen, Chaeyoung had tucked her knees under her chin and was still pouting.

“You’ve been hiding Yeontan from me,” Chaeyoung accused him. Taehyung held his hands up, affronted.

“No I haven’t!”

“Well then what’s your explanation for depriving me of playing with the cutest dog in the world until just now?” Rosie stood up and planted her hands on her hips, head tilted keenly.

“Yeah, Taehyung, what’s your explanation?” Jimin cut in, delighted to mock him.

“I’m sorry, were you invited to this conversation? I was unaware,” Taehyung shot back at his hyung.

“Considering you’re having it right in front of me…” Jimin trailed off sardonically. Rosie flushed, crossing her arms and tucking her hands into her armpit shyly. She ducked her head and moved to sit at the table, avoiding eye contact with Taehyung’s bandmate.

“Good morning, Chaeyoung,” Jimin called to greet her officially, turning his back on Taehyung’s affronted face. “How are you?”

“I’m well,” she felt like she was stumbling over all her words, twisting her hands into fists beneath the table. “It’s nice to meet you, Jimin-ssi. How are you?”

“I’m great!” he informed her, then to her absolute mortification winked at her. “And you can just call me ‘oppa’.”

Taehyung cuffed Jimin around the head, and would’ve continued to wrestle with him if Jimin hadn’t used the eggs waiting on the hot frying pan as defense. They cooked quickly, and despite Taehyung trying to trip Jimin every chance he got, eventually they finished breakfast and brought it over to the table. Chaeyoung noted that her boyfriend had put a spoonful of honey in her coffee, just as she liked, and she pecked him on the jaw thankfully as he handed it to her. The dorm was freezing, and Chaeyoung gratefully warmed her fingers around the steaming mug. She kept her eyes down to avoid accidental eye contact with Jimin, because she was pretty sure she’d die on the spot from humiliation.

The eggs in front of her looked good, and Chaeyoung tried to take a dainty bite. They were delicious though, and soon she was shoveling large bites into her mouth as was her custom. She scowled at Taehyung when she heard him chuckle, and ignored his conciliatory pat on the knee.

“This is really good!” she complimented Jimin around her mouthful of food, forgetting to be shy. He smiled brightly at her and dipped his head in thanks. He continued to tell Taehyung about what he and Jin had been up to the night before, which seemed to involve some friends of theirs and a bar. Chaeyoung chomped down some toast, sneaking glances at her phone to check her emails. Eventually, she finished her plate and mug of coffee, and began to squirm in her chair.

“I think it’s time I head out,” she told the boys, reluctant to interrupt them but wanting to escape before any more BTS members woke up and wandered into the kitchen. Taehyung and Jimin turned identical pouts on her.

“Why?” Taehyung asked petulantly. She just rolled her eyes and pinched his side, making him flick her arm. Jimin watched in amusement, seeming to find it even funnier when Chaeyoung blushed as she noticed his gaze.

“We’re getting pizza tonight,” Jimin informed her enthusiastically. “You’re welcome to stay for dinner!”

“Yeah, then you can just spend the night again!” Taehyung agreed, looking hopefully at Chaeng. “And play some more with Tannie, if you want.”

“Oh no… I have a schedule Monday,” Chaeyoung regretfully informed her boyfriend. She pouted and glanced at Yeontan, mourning the loss of cuddling more with the dog. Taehyung didn’t seem deterred, however, and in fact looked animated.

“Really? What for?” he inquired. Chaeyoung brushed her hair out of her eyes, trying not to notice how Jimin still hovered in the edge of her vision.

“Um, we’re booked at the studio to record some stuff. And Teddy said he has a surprise!” Chaeyoung chirped. Taehyung tangled his fingers with hers and squeezed her hand encouragingly, smiling brightly.

“That’s great!” he enthused. “Do you know what the surprise is?”

“If she knew, it wouldn’t really be a surprise, would it? Idiot,” Jimin cut in, shaking his head with playful scorn. Taehyung stuck his tongue out.

“She can _guess_ ,” he replied haughtily. Both boys then turned to Chaeyoung expectantly, eyebrows raised. “So?”

Chaeyoung felt rather like she had been pulled into the midst of an argument, but had no idea what the argument was about. “Um… it might be our finished collaboration track? We’re filming Monday too, and the girls and I thought that would be something they’d like to catch on camera…”

“Oh? What are you filming for?” Jimin inquired curiously, now seeming quite genuine.

“Collaboration? With who?” Taehyung turned in his seat to ask her. Ignoring her boyfriend, Chaeyoung answered his bandmate.

“A documentary!” Chaeyoung was happy to inform him. “They’ve been getting clips of us since November, and we’re doing our final interviews soon.”

“That’s so cool!” Jimin support her, giving her a thumbs up. Taehyung shot her a sideways glance over his eggs.

“You didn’t tell me that you were filming a documentary,” he replied, sounding a bit surly. Chaeyoung raised her eyebrows, a tad surprised. She thought back and realized she had never mentioned it, even though she hadn’t been trying to hide the filming from him.

“Huh. I guess it never came up! Well, it’s not coming out for a while, so I haven’t thought about it much,” she waved her hand nonchalantly. The lines of Taehyung’s mouth seemed too serious as he chewed his breakfast, but Chaeyoung might have just been imagining things.

By the time Chaeyoung got up to put on her shoes and meet her manager in the garage, she felt better about interacting with Jimin. At least, she didn’t want to melt through the ground due to embarrassment every time he looked at her, and she had managed eye contact several times! The things she did to make Taehyung happy, she swore to God. Shoving her arms through the jacket she had left on the hook the night previous, Chaeyoung wrapped her Taehyung in a swaying hug.

“Next time we stay at your apartment, bring Yeontan,” Chaeyoung instructed her boyfriend firmly. “And you can bring him to the dorm! The other dogs are friendly, and I know the girls would love him.”

“I get it, you like Yeontan more than me,” Taehyung muttered, rolling his eyes. Chaeyoung shot him a confused glanced, but stood on her tiptoes to peck his lips regardless.

“Impossible,” she reassured him airily, and Taehyung perceptibly brightened. That made Chaeyoung turned to him in astonishment, “Wait… were you seriously getting jealous of your own dog?”

Taehyung crossed his arms and scowled, fringe falling into his eyes.

“No.” he protested unconvincingly. Chaeyoung giggled, poking his chest.

“Oh my gosh, you totally were!” she crowed, looping her arms around his waist and perching her chin on his shoulder. “Taehyung, Yeontan is a _dog_. He’s _your_ dog. If I want to see him, that would mean I’m spending time with you by default.”

Taehyung tilted his head, corners of his mouth turned down in a considering expression. After a moment, he perked up and nodded. “You’re right!”

Chaeyoung pecked him on the cheek fondly, messing with his fringe until he shook her off in fake annoyance. Taehyung wrapped an arm around her shoulders and tucked her close to his side as they walked down to the garage where her manager was waiting, swaying as they stepped in time.

“Jimin-ssi seemed nice,” she posited cautiously, shooting Taehyung a glance from the corner of her eye. “I’m glad he didn’t bring up what happened last night.”

“Of course he’s nice,” Taehyung said simply, kissing the side of her head. “He’s my best friend. Besides, I threatened him. I can’t have my girlfriend and best friend not getting along.”

That made Chaeyoung feel slightly less good about the whole thing, but she just hummed in assent rather than pushing the issue. As they stepped into the elevator, she turned to Taehyung once more with disbelief in her eyes.

“I still can’t believe you were jealous of a dog.”

“I _was not!_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So can you all tell I have a thing about rings and fingers… lmao…


	16. sixteen

a drama with Jisoo. Jennie and Lisa had binged the whole show a week prior, and now Chaeng and Jisoo were desperately working their way through before the other two girls could spoil it for them. Her unnie’s fuzzy socks burrowed under Chaeyoung’s legs as they sighed over the (perhaps over-the-top) date the male lead had arranged for the female lead.

“That’s going to be you one day, unnie,” Chaeyoung stated matter-of-factly.

“My fake-crying will be much better,” Jisoo replied confidently, and Chaeyoung burst into peals of laughter remembering what the actress’ face had looked like as she struggled to produce tears. “Now shush, I’m trying to live vicariously through them.”

Chaeyoung snuggled back into the couch, torn between swooning over the drama and pouting a bit thinking about Taehyung. He still hadn’t taken her on a proper date. She knew it was difficult to plan anything, having to juggle two busy schedules and the caveat that they required total secrecy, but still. _He should take her on a date_ , Chaeyoung thought, _they’d been official for over a month. It’s just like he dragged his feet on asking me out, I’ll have to poke him to take initiative._

 ** _PCY_** : you never take me anywhere 😪

 **KTH:** damn you never take me anywhere either!!

 ** _PCY:_** **🙄🙄**

…

“I booked a karaoke room,” Taehyung told Chaeyoung proudly, kissing her cheek as she climbed into the car. She clapped her hands in delight and squealed.

“I love karaoke!” she enthused, clicking her seatbelt and covering Taehyung’s hand on the gearshift with her own.

“Don’t say I never took you anywhere,” Taehyung said amusedly. Chaeyoung huffed, and although her boyfriend couldn’t know it, she was congratulating herself on a successful ploy to make him plan a date.

“Still worked up about that, huh?” she rolled her eyes. Taehyung hummed and shot her a sideways glance, failing to hide her smirk. She felt a reluctant smile pull up the corners of her mouth. “I was joking. Trust me, I was racking my brains for a date that wouldn’t get us caught, too.”

“Well, luckily I constantly have good ideas,” Taehyung lifted his chin arrogantly. Chaeyoung flicked his arm, only for him to catch her hand and bring it up to his mouth. Without looking away from the road, he pressed a kiss to her fingers. “Happy first date, darling.”

“It’s going to be great,” she settled back in her seat happily, content to watch Taehyung’s profile as the city lights glanced across his face. Eventually, he pulled up to the employee parking area of the karaoke place, and sent a text. Apparently getting the all clear from whoever his contact in the business was, Taehyung hopped out of the car and opened her door for her. Chaeyoung stood on her tip-toes and properly kissed him ‘hello’, then pulled back to look him directly in the eyes.

“I _have_ to sing ’22’ by Taylor Swift,” Rosie informed him seriously. “I’m only twenty-two for another two weeks, I need to make the most of it!”

“But you’re twenty-three?” her boyfriend was visibly confused. Chaeyoung bopped his nose with her finger.

“But in Australian years I’m twenty-two! This way I got to make it my anthem for _two_ years instead of just one, see? I’m a genius,” she informed him happily. Taehyung smiled fondly at her and adjusted her jacket. He mouthed _‘sure’_ and nodded sarcastically; Chaeyoung whapped him with her jacket sleeve.

…

“This place is so cool!” Chaeyoung squealed excitedly, spinning around to view the room in full. There was an aquarium in the wall at the back of the room, which she rushed to press her nose against. “Hello little fishies!”

Taehyung sprawled along the leather couch, finding the remote to flick the machine and flat screen on and beginning to scroll through the options. Chaeyoung continued poking around, finding a mini fridge with drinks that she pilfered through. She grabbed two bottles of fruit soju for herself and Taehyung, passing them to him so he could twist off the caps for her. Gratefully pecking him on the cheek, Chaeyoung began to fiddle with the microphone and bounce on her toes.

“Do ‘22’, do ‘22’,” she chanted at him. Taehyung patted her on the head absently in an attempt to calm her down, and managed to find the song. Chaeyoung was hopping as she spoke-sang the opening, and was riding high by the time she could belt out the chorus. Taehyung reflected the signature peace-signs to make ‘22’ back at her, and tried to mimic how she flipped her hair (he wasn’t quite as good at it, but then again - who was?).

By the end of the song, Chaeyoung had made herself dizzy from twirling around and laid herself out on the couch, letting Taehyung catch the mic as it fell from her limp fingers. She shot him a grateful smile, ignoring how he flicked her ribs in mock admonishment. He followed her lead and picked a song from one of his favorite modern American artists, and Chaeyoung snorted when she saw him press ‘Hotline Bling’.

“I want the dancing, too,” she instructed him, and he flipped her a thumbs up as he began. By the end of the song, Chaeyoung’s eyes had wandered from the aquarium over the walls, and when she spotted a little electric pad on the wall she got up to poke at the screen. To her delight, it lit up with buttons that indicated various colors. Pressing one, she gasped with pleasure as the lights suddenly flashed to blue. Fiddling with control bars on the side, Chaeyoung made the lights dimmer, then brighter, then set them to flash. She gleefully cycled through all the colors, settling on the magenta that made her own hair look pink.

“Having fun?” Taehyung’s voice rumbled directly into her ear. Chaeyoung jumped, then turned around a bit guilty and gave him a sheepish grin. Flashing a thumbs up, she nodded happily. Reaching up to pat his cheek, Chaeyoung pressed a quick kiss to his mouth and stole the microphone back out of his hands.

After a rousing rendition of “Bang Bang Bang”, always one of hers and Jennie’s favorites to sing in the car together, Rosé was panting slightly from the exertion and wiped some sweat from her forehead and rested her hands on her hips. Taehyung was laughing and gave her a round of applause, having already whistled to express his appreciation of how she had interpreted the “choreography” to accompany her singing.

“We should choose songs for each other,” Chaeyoung suggested happily. Taehyung hummed his agreement, pulling her back down into his lap. She took control of the remote and began flipping through the discography. “Hm… oh! I love this one!”

Chaeyoung cheerfully selected ‘Feel Special’, already humming under her breath to her friend’s latest bop. Passing Taehyung the microphone, she slid over on the couch and watched him expectantly. Taehyung was giving her a very flat look. “What?” she asked.

“You’re joking,” he deadpanned. Chaeyoung made a confused face.

“No? Why would I be?” she queried. “This song is joy distilled into three minutes and twenty-seven seconds.”

“Chae,” Taehyung whined. “It’s so _high_.”

Chaeyoung threw her head back and laughed. “You don’t need to sound _good,_ Taehyung. It’s not a concert.”

Rolling his neck and shaking out his shoulders like he was about to commit some athletic feat, Taehyung brought the microphone to his lips as the music began. With the first lines of the song, he sang along to the melody but pitched it several octaves lower to suit his natural register. Chaeyoung clicked her tongue.

“No, no, you have to try!” Chaeyoung slapped the couch arm gleefully. “Come on, Taehyung! Go for it!”

He glared playfully at her, and cleared his throat before breaking into his falsetto. Rosie whooped and clapped excitedly.

“Go Taehyung!” she cheered. “You’re doing amazing!”

By the last chorus, Chaeyoung had started to mouth along to the lyrics with him, and do what she remembered of the choreography from her seat. Taehyung was struggling to sing through the wide smile breaking over his face. He bowed with a flourished when the song came to an end, and flopped onto the couch next to her, tossing the microphone into her lap.

“Alright, my pick now,” Taehyung said, and his tone was rather too innocent for Chaeyoung’s liking. She nervously glanced at him, and saw he was literally rubbing his hands together like a villain. “You’re going to sing… ‘Singularity’ by some guy named V.”

“Oh, fuck you,” Chaeyoung retorted, without heat. She rolled her eyes at him as he gleefully selected the song, and dramatically took some deep breaths as she stood. Turning to look Taehyung in the eye, Chaeyoung put her hand over her heart dramatically. When the lyrics appeared on the screen, Chaeyoung began singing. Or more accurately, croaking. She used her ridiculously low impression of a male voice, but kept her expression sincere. It sent Taehyung into pitches of laughter, burying his face in his hands but peeking at her through his fingers so as to not miss her performance.

“Incredible!” he cheered. Chaeyoung broke character to flash him a finger heart, then resumed her solemn drone. After the first chorus, she adjusted the pitch and began to actually sing the song in her own register. Taehyung kicked his legs out happily, clapping enthusiastically as she finished the song and bowed with a flourish.

“Well, if you’re done _sabotaging_ our date, we can get back to proper karaoke now,” Chaeyoung sniffed, settling back down beside him.

“You sabotaged me, too!” Taehyung protested.

“Um, _no,_ I picked a fun karaoke song for you to perform with high energy!” Chaeyoung countered. “You picked an absolute downer just because you wanted to see me suffer!”

“Hey! Don’t malign ‘Singularity’ like that,” Taehyung objected, offended on behalf of his solo. Chaeyoung rolled her eyes expansively and swung her legs over his lap.

“Oh yeah, sure. Says the narcissist who picked his own song at karaoke because he just can’t get enough of himself,” she teased. Taehyung stuck his tongue out at her, and Rosie just flipped her hair over her shoulder and shrugged.

“That’s it,” he muttered, then lunged for her. He dug his fingers into her ribcage, relentlessly tickling her.

“Taehyung!” she gasped breathlessly through her uncontrollable laughter. Chaeyoung slapped at his hands uselessly, ignoring how his nose pleasantly brushed against her neck. “Quit it!”

Her muscles ached from the convulsions of laughter, but she smiled at her boyfriend, content. Taehyung grinned back at her, still tinged with mischief. He kept her pinned to the couch as he reached around blindly until he found the remote again. Nose to nose, Taehyung brushed a kiss against her lips.

“Let’s see,” he murmured, glancing up at the screen. “Yep, I think that will do.”

Chaeyoung’s confusion only lasted a moment before she heard the signature whooshing notes of ‘Whistle’ and groaned loudly.

“I expect you to give me back-up dancing and vocals,” Taehyung warned her, unfolding himself from the couch and pointing at her playfully. Chaeyoung buried her face in her palms, not looking up as Taehyung gleefully rapped along to Lisa’s intro. He didn’t leave her alone long though, when her first lines came in he plopped back onto the couch to wrap his arm around her waist and croon into her ear. Unable to help it, Chaeyoung collapsed into giggles, her body shaking where she was tucked into Taehyung. Perhaps she was a bit of a narcissist too, because it was incredibly satisfying to listen to her boyfriend sing a Blackpink song. By the time their 90-minute booking ended, Chaeyoung’s ribs were nearly sore from laughing and the muscles in her cheeks were starting to ache from smiling. It was the most carefree fun she could remember having in ages.

She wrapped her arm tightly around Taehyung’s waist as they walked out, snuggling into his shoulder and not caring that being pressed so close was making them trip every other step. The freezing air that hit them outside made her shiver, but she still sighed happily as Taehyung rubbed her bicep like that would make her warmer.

Leaning against the side of the car, Chaeyoung snuck her arms under Taehyung’s coat to hug him around the waist. Tilting her head up to look him in the eye, Chaeyoung smiled widely.

“I had so much fun,” she told him sincerely. “We should do this again as soon as we can.”

“I agree,” Taehyung’s cold fingers brushed over her cheek as he pushed her hair behind her ears. “But I am going to find other things we can do as dates. And you’re welcome to put in some effort as well.”

Chaeyoung pinched his side for the cheeky comment, but met his lips with hers regardless. The car was cold against her back, but Taehyung’s body pinning her front was warm, and his mouth was hot. After a moment, they broke apart, breaths creating clouds in the air between their faces.

“Take me home,” Chaeyoung whispered. She thought she could see the stars reflected in Taehyung’s eyes when he nodded.


	17. seventeen

**KTH:** we’re all in quarantine again 😕

 **KTH:** our maid’s husband was near an outbreak two days ago

 ** _PCY:_** that sucks :/

 ** _PCY:_** stay safe baby 💖

 ** _PCY:_** at least you have the boys to keep you company!!

 **KTH:** don’t remind me.

 ** _PCY:_** you’re gonna watch my live later, rightttt?? 🤗 🤗

 **KTH:** ofc what kind of boyfriend do you take me for

 ** _PCY:_** the kind that almost forgot to call me on my birthday.

 **KTH:** okay well there’s no need to dig up ancient history

 ** _PCY:_** that was 3 months ago ???

 **KTH:** like i said. ancient history

…

Humming happily, Chaeyoung cut up mangos to have as a treat after lunch. Her friends and relatives were still sending her texts saying they loved her live from the day before, and her manager had even texted to inform her she got good viewing numbers. Jisoo and Lisa sent screenshots of some positive comments and tweets blinks had made, making Chaeyoung dance slightly in her kitchen. She hated going through the comments section, but her two bold friends often delighted in it and took pride in curating the best ones to show Jennie and her. The only thing needling at her was the lack of texts from Taehyung. The last one had been when he ‘liked’ the selfie she sent the previous afternoon of her making a face right before she began the livestream, and Chaeyoung kept catching herself lighting up the lockscreen on her phone, anticipating a message from him.

Chaeyoung glanced at her phone again, trying not to feel concerned. It hadn’t even been 24 hours since Taehyung had last texted her, she reasoned. She was being ridiculous for getting worried that her idol boyfriend wasn’t in constant contact with her. After all, he was busy. Even with being forced to quarantine for two weeks, Taehyung had plenty of work to do. _It must be that_ , she decided. Chaeyoung resolutely tried to ignore the other voices in her head, the ones that insisted he was ignoring her. After all, Taehyung had been even busier in the past and still found time to text her…

Chaeyoung resolutely placed her phone face down on her kitchen counter and walked to her spare room without it, determined to stop thinking about Taehyung’s texts, or lack thereof. If she couldn’t go 24 hours without texting him, she was getting too clingy and dependent. Chaeyoung didn’t need reassurance from her boyfriend, although it would have been nice if he at least acknowledged the covers she posted. Whatever. Her Pilates instructor had sent a list of exercises to do, and Chaeyoung began her workout and concentrated on each movement, how all her muscles stretched and functioned in concert with each other. She focused on her breathing, on really feeling each rep, and let the physicality crowd out any uncertainty in her mind.

That worked well enough, and Chaeyoung treated herself to a bath with scented salts and lit candles afterward. She stretched happily in her tub, and let her worries float away on the top of the water like little bubbles. There was a bottle of chardonnay chilling in the fridge with her name on it, and Jisoo had sent her delivery from her favorite restaurant as a treat to show how proud she was. Maybe she could even call Hyeri tonight, it had been ages since they chatted…

…

It was getting late as Chaeyoung hung up with Hyeri, cheeks hurting from smiling so much while talking to her friend. She had wandered over to the fridge and poured her third glass of wine when she felt her phone vibrate in her back pocket.

 **PJM:** Hey Rosé!! me and hobi just got the chance to watch your live from yesterday, it was really good! Joon heard some of it too and said you sounded great 👍

 ** _PCY:_** omg thank you!!!! It means a lot!!! ☺️ ☺️

 ** _PCY:_** and you can call me chaeyoung most of my friends do!! ✨

Chaeyoung couldn’t help grinning at her phone, pressing it to her chest and sighing happily. She bounced on her toes and read the texts again, basking in the praise from a performer she admired greatly. It was so nice of Jimin and Hobi to watch her live, and texting her about it was really sweet. She had to remember to do the same for them, when they had comebacks or solo stages again. Chaeyoung sent a screenshot of the conversation to the Blackpink groupchat, ( ** _JNK:_** okay no need to brag **LLM:** we know ur just jealous jennie.) and opened her text thread with Taehyung to send it to him as well, knowing he would be excited to see his best friend and girlfriend getting along well. The last message stopped her short. It was still just her own selfie, and his ‘heart’ reaction. It had now been well over a day, and Taehyung hadn’t contacted her at all. Not to say he watched her covers, not to tell her good morning, not to complain how bored he was in quarantine. _It was weird,_ Chaeyoung decided, finger hovering over the ‘call’ button for his contact. It was definitely unlike Taehyung. And there was no emergency, considering his other members were free to watch the video…

 _Well, the phone does work both ways,_ Chaeyoung reasoned. And with that, she hit the ‘call’ button with resolve. There was no need to stress about Taehyung not texting her first when she was always free to just call him. She sighed while the phone rung, rolling her shoulders to try to shake off the mild irritation that still remained towards her boyfriend.   
  
“Hey baby!” Chaeyoung chirped. It sounded like Taehyung let out a little sigh, but it must have just been his clothes rustling.

“Hi, Chaeyoung,” he replied, not really matching her energy at all. He sounded a bit subdued, actually.

“Everything good?” Chaeyoung ventured to ask, starting to feel a bit concerned. Okay. That was _definitely_ a sigh from Taehyung’s end, now.

“Yep, everything’s fine,” he replied, sounding a bit listless. “Why do you ask?”

“Oh, um, just something in your tone,” Chaeyoung was a bit taken aback, but tried to explain.

“My tone?” Taehyung was nearly scoffing, and made a _tch_ noise in the back of his throat. Chaeyoung bristled.

“Hey, you know I can’t always find the perfect word in Korean,” she pouted, trying her best to keep her voice playful and not let on that Taehyung had hurt her feelings a tad. “You know what I meant. Just hadn’t heard from you in a bit, and wanted to hear your voice!”

“It’s only been a day, Chaeng,” Taehyung laughed, but it sounded a bit too forced to be real. “Miss me?”

“Always,” Chaeyoung asserted fondly, but chewed on her bottom lip. She couldn’t help but pursue what had been itching at her for nearly two days now. “So… did you watch my live?”

“I said I would, didn’t I?” Taehyung asked, somewhat evasively. “Yeah, I did.”

“Well… what did you think?”

“You’re a good singer, Chaeyoung,” Taehyung complimented her, but it felt oddly empty. And distant. His own groupmate had sounded more enthusiastic via text.

“Oh, thank you!” Chaeyoung tried to sound bright, but she couldn’t keep her lips pressed together for too long. She couldn’t help but push the issue. “I was kind of wondering why I hadn’t heard from you about it.”

“It hasn’t been that long Chaeyoung,” Taehyung basically repeated what he had told her a moment before, and Chaeyoung _hmm_ ’ed under her breath while she tapped her fingers on the countertop. “And I’m telling you about it now, right?”

Something about how Taehyung was talking rankled Chaeyoung, dug under her skin. Why was he acting like she was such a bother? She was his _girlfriend_. Was it such a big ask for him to be a little supportive of her? It was with this indignant thought that Chaeyoung kept pressing forward.

“Well, Jimin texted me to tell me I did a good job,” Chaeyoung said defensively, almost immediately wanting to shove the words back inside her mouth. They sounded weirdly desperate spoken aloud. But it was too late now, so better to commit. “He said a couple of you guys watched, and wanted to congratulate me.”

“Jesus Christ,” Taehyung muttered, making Chaeyoung scowl at the phone. She could picture him rubbing his forehead with two fingers in irritation, but she couldn’t see _why_. Suddenly, she was glad she hadn’t sent that screenshot, after all.

“What are you cursing about?” she asked, steadily getting more pissed off. “It was nice for your member to congratulate me, since you didn’t do it yourself.”

“And I suppose you needed validation from _Jimin_ ,” Taehyung responded sarcastically.

“What the fuck?” Chaeyoung asked, astonished. “What are you _talking_ about?”

“Nothing,” Taehyung growled, clearly upset. “Forget it.”

“No, I’m not going to _‘forget it’_ ,” Chaeyoung said heatedly. “What the hell is your problem?”

“No, it’s- it’s really nothing, Chaeng,” he sighed, sounding exhausted.

“It’s not _nothing_ ,” Chaeyoung hissed, now actually mad. All the anxiety from the past day was bubbling up, working her into a high temper. “Actually, if you don’t want to talk about whatever it is that’s making you act like a bitch, you can just listen to me. It’s pretty rich that you’re snapping at me after ignoring me for nearly two days for _no reason_! You knew I was nervous about that live and you didn’t even text to say you watched it! And you didn’t call me at all yesterday!”

“What, so I always have to be the first one to reach out?” Taehyung was acerbic.

“No,” she responded, wounded. “It just would have been nice to hear you say something after my live.”

“Well, what did you want me to say?!” Taehyung exploded, making Chaeyoung pull the phone back slightly from her ear. “Nice job, babe, really loved how you were staring into some other man’s eyes? It’s great that all the comments were about how cute you two are together? I really loved reading about how my girlfriend is _actually_ dating that guy from her live!”

“I mean, I don’t really see why you would need to say any of that?” Chaeyoung asked, confused and getting angrier by the second. “How about ‘your covers sounded nice, honey’? That would have been fine.”

“It would have been ignoring quite a lot,” Taehyung responded lowly. “Since it seems your little _boyfriend_ is the biggest piece of news to come out of it.”

“Wow,” Chaeyoung laughed without any humor. “That’s what you think of me?”

“It’s not about what _I_ think of you,” Taehyung disputed heatedly. “It’s the fact that you acted in a way that made people think you’re fucking some guy that you work with.”

“Are you calling me a slut?” Chaeyoung questioned, brow furrowed furiously. Her knuckles were going white where she was clutching the edge of her countertop, and her phone was sweaty in her palm.

“No, I’m just saying you weren’t acting like a girl in a relationship, and you wanted me to congratulate you for it,” Taehyung argued. Chaeyoung barked a bitter laugh out, feeling acid rise in the back of her throat.

“So that’s what you really think of me, huh? That I don’t respect our relationship? That I flirt with my friends and people at work?” Chaeyoung hardened her voice, but she felt the prickle of tears in the corner of her eyes. She pressed the heel of her palm to them harshly, willing herself not to cry.

“That’s not what I think of yo-”

“No, you can stop talking now, Taehyung. I’ve heard enough. And for the record,” Chaeyoung finished heatedly, “I didn’t want you to call because I need your _‘validation’_. I don’t. I wanted you to call because I was excited and wanted to talk to you about it, because you’re my favorite person to talk to. Especially when I’m happy. But excuse me for wanting to share my happiness with my boyfriend! I won’t make that mistake again.”

“Chae-” Taehyung’s voice sounded strained, but Chaeyoung cut him off.

“Bye, Taehyung.”


	18. eighteen

Sometimes, Chaeyoung wished she wasn’t such a crier.

Most of the time, actually. Her fans found it endearing, and her friends usually thought it sweet, but it just left Chaeyoung with a headache, dry throat and swollen eyes. She could never hide it from the other members, either, because if she cried the night before it always showed in her face in the morning.

And God, had she _cried_ the night before. The trash bin next to her bed was full to the brim with tissues, and even four ibuprofen couldn’t stave off the headache she gave herself. Chaeyoung pulled her jade roller out of the fridge in an effort to de-puff her face, but it was still swollen and red even when the cold jade had turned warm from her skin.

Chaeyoung hadn’t responded to anyone since she and Taehyung had fought, and Alice’s messages were starting to sound a bit concerned. She knew her little sister had free days until next week, when filming for their new music video and reality show would ramp up. Chaeyoung couldn’t bear to answer her sister’s texts, though, not even knowing what she would say. She had mentioned Taehyung in passing to Alice several times, but her unnie had not pushed her sister for details. And she didn’t want her family to hate Taehyung, at the end of the day.

Who Chaeyoung really wanted right now was Jennie, mostly because the older girl was her favorite to snuggle with and also the best cook among her close friends. But Jennie was staying in her apartment with her mom, and Chaeyoung couldn’t bear to disturb them. Not when they would be so busy in the next few months. She needed to let Jennie have the relaxing time with her mother while she still could. It was times like these that Rosé wished desperately for her _own_ mom, and the familiar prickle of homesickness made her eyes well up. She tilted her head back in an attempt to keep the tears from falling, and silently bemoaned that she hadn’t yet convinced her parents to move to Seoul and live in her apartment building.

Fortunately, there was one member Chaeyoung could count on to be home alone. Their small break was too short for Lisa to go to Thailand, so she had been holding down the fort at the dorm in anticipation of the members returning on Monday. Chaeyoung checked find my friends, and was relieved to find Lisa’s icon (a picture of Louis) sat in the dorm. It wasn’t until she was already in a taxi, sweltering beneath her mask and hoodie, that Chaeyoung thought to wonder if Lisa _was_ alone.

…

Lisa was not alone. The sight of BamBam folded up on the couch, far too invested in a video game, would usually bring a fond smile to Chaeyoung’s face. Today, it made her burst into tears.

“Sorry, sorry,” she choked out, trying her best to cover her face. Lisa dropped her controller, and Bam’s mouth had fallen open as he stared at Chaeyoung, aghast. He didn’t even blink as his character was unceremoniously killed on screen in a shower of animated gunfire. Chaeyoung ducked her head, palms furiously wiping her cheeks, and scurried to the bathroom.

She couldn’t bring herself to look in the mirror after she blew her nose and rubbed cold water over her face, knowing what she would find there. Pink skin, red nose, eyes swollen nearly shut, hair a frizzy mess. _Humiliating_. Chaeyoung wished she had never stepped foot out of her apartment, that she had just stayed in her cave of wallowing.

A soft knock on the door made Chaeyoung jump. She wondered how long she had been standing there, just staring at the floor.

“Chaeyoungie…” Lisa’s gentle tone was muffled by the door. “I made soup. And Bam went home.”

Chaeyoung stayed still, not moving from her fixed position in front of the sink. She heard Lisa’s footsteps start, and fade away. Chaeyoung was glad for the space. She could escape the bathroom and pretend she had never ran there to hide. Slinking down the hallway, she cautiously turned into the kitchen. Lisa didn’t acknowledge her arrival with anything more than a smile shot over her shoulder as she divided soup into two bowls.

The soup was just heated in the microwave from a takeout container, but Chaeyoung found herself grateful for that. It was definitely a safer bet than Lisa attempting to make something from scratch. She warmed her hands on the bowl, curling up on the couch in an ashamed little ball. A scrap of white paper on the coffee table caught her eye, and Chaeyoung chuckled wetly as she peered at it.

 _‘Fighting, Rosie-Posie!’_ was scrawled on the napkin in Bam’s messy scrawl, clearly pilfered from the kitchen. He had doodled a quick flower, and a little fish blowing bubbles, beneath his message. A smile spread over her face, despite herself.

“He’ll never mention it again,” Lisa said wisely, settling on the couch with a steaming mug of tea.

“Yeah,” Chaeyoung said, feeling oddly choked. Her throat was sore from crying, and disuse. “He’s a good friend.”

“ _And_ he hates seeing people cry, so he’ll probably erase it from his memory,” Lisa added. Chaeyoung snorted, sipping her soup. A cautious foot poked at her thigh, Lisa’s expression just as apprehensive.

“What’s wrong, unnie?” Lisa asked quietly. Chaeyoung snorted, but it came out as more of a sniffle. She shook her head and frowned into her bowl.

“Oh, you know,” she said vaguely. Lisa raised her eyebrows and gave her an unimpressed look. Chaeyoung smiled wanly back, and tried her best to continue. “Taehyung and I got into a fight.”

“No shit?” Lisa said, clearly surprised. “You wanna talk about it?”

Chaeyoung avoided her eyes, and sipped from her bowl. She had run out of soup, and she stared into her empty bowl with great disappointment. “Yeah, but I don’t want to cry anymore. I don’t think my eyes can take it.”

One look at her best friend’s swollen eyes and pink nose gave Lisa all the information she needed. She rubbed Chaeyoung’s back sympathetically. “Well, maybe if you get mad about it? Like, I don’t even know what he did. But fuck him.”

“Yeah, fuck him,” Chaeyoung agreed, small smile curling the corners of her mouth. Lisa nodded encouragingly, making a mock fist and growling. Chaeyoung set her bowl down on the coffee table, and stretched her legs out while she tried to settle into the couch.

Taehyung had been bang out of order. And she _was_ mad about it. Where did he get off telling her she shouldn’t be friendly with other guys? Or that she couldn’t work with them? He had ignored her, and insulted her, because he hadn’t liked a performance she did for blinks. What the fuck was up with that?

With righteous anger now filling her, buoying her mood up from a dank depression to a fiery rage, Chaeyoung tried to summarize what had happened to her friend. The stream, how excited and nervous she had been, the radio silence, and then, when she had finally gotten a hold of her boyfriend…

“And then I hung up on him,” Chaeyoung finished her recount of her and Taehyung’s fight, looking at Lisa to see the maknae’s reaction.

“Good for you,” the younger girl said decisively. “It’s what I would have done.”

Oh, shit.

Now Chaeyoung was suddenly doubting her actions. Lisa could be brutal in a fight, and say quite heartless things in the moment. Her best friend always cooled off quickly, and for all that she and Lisa squabbled they usually made up the same day, too. However, Chaeyoung had been on the receiving end of Lisa screaming a cutting retort then storming off a few too many times to think that her best friend’s approach to arguments was something she wanted to emulate.

“Wait, are you seriously getting worried about how you reacted because I said I think you were right?” Lisa asked, deadpan.

“Yeah,” Chaeyoung responded, a bit spaced out. Lisa scoffed loudly and flopped backwards on the couch, splaying like a starfish.

“Oh, fuck you Chaeyoung,” she complained half-heartedly. “See if I ever try to comfort you again!”

“Thanks, honey,” Chaeng said quickly, leaning over to kiss Lisa’s forehead. “I know you’ll listen to me complain tomorrow too, if I want.”

“Maybe I won’t,” Lisa grumbled, but there was no heat behind it. She had long ago resigned herself to the fact that she couldn’t stay mad at Rosie. Her friend shot her a quick, strained smile and tugged at the end of her hair.

“Love you!” Chaeyoung cooed, blowing Lisa a kiss as she wandered out of the room. She might handle confrontation differently than Lisa, but no one could make her feel better when she was down. She stuffed her feet into her sneakers, and tried to pull up the crushed heel while she pondered her next move. Her phone showed no texts or calls from Taehyung.

 _Nothing new, then_ , Chaeyoung thought bitterly. _Guess that’s our new status quo._

She wasn’t going to text Taehyung first, not when he hadn’t even _tried_ to apologize yet. But she did need advice. And Jennie still wasn’t an option, because Chaeyoung was loathe to pull her friend away from her sorely needed family time. However…

 ** _PCY:_** hey! how’s gunpo?

 **KJS:** it was ☀️ ☀️

 **KJS:** but im back in seoul 😎

 **KJS:** couldn’t you sense my presence~~

 ** _PCY:_** lmao sorry unnie!!

 ** _PCY:_** what are you up to?

 **KJS:** taking ass and kicking names 😏

 ** _PCY:_** overwatch?

 **KJS:** ya

...

One of Jisoo’s greatest talents seemed to be sensing what others were feeling, and matching their mood effortlessly. Somehow, she had figured out Chaeyoung was in her head about something from her text. When she opened the door to her apartment, her expression made it clear she had been anticipating a mess.

“Sorry to pull you out of your gaming den,” Chaeyoung tried to joke, but it fell flat. Jisoo granted her a bright smile regardless, and led her into her bedroom. There was at least three candles lit, confirming what Chaeyoung already knew: Jisoo could sense everything. The eldest sat on the mattress, imperiously patting a spot beside her. Chaeyoung obediently sat, and immediately was accosted with a pillow Jisoo shoved to her stomach. She obligingly wrapped her arms around the fuzzy pink square, silently thanking God that she had friends who were, like, _empaths_.

“What’s wrong, Chaeyoungie?” Jisoo asked, pouting her bottom lip out. Chaeyoung rested her head on her emotional support pillow and sighed.

She told Jisoo what she had already told Lisa, trying her best to remember exactly what Taehyung and she had said to each other. It was a bit lost in the haze of anger, but Chaeyoung forced herself to concentrate. By the end of it, she had lost most of the steam she had built up earlier. She didn’t feel angry anymore. Just sad. When she told Jisoo she hung up, it wasn’t with a flourish. Chaeyoung trailed off, and gazed at her friend with wide, uncertain eyes.

Jisoo looked back at her impassively. “Well, he was really mean,” she began, making Chaeyoung hug the pillow to her stomach harder. “But I think you probably pushed him when you shouldn’t have.”

“What, I should’ve let him keep _ignoring_ me?” she asked indignantly and straightened up, looking at Jisoo with her mouth open from betrayal.

“No, but maybe you should have ended the call when you realized he was in a bad mood and kept saying ‘never mind’,” Jisoo pointed out gently. Chaeyoung wasn’t having it.

“But then I wouldn’t know what his problem was! Jisoo, I can’t just ignore it when he’s rude. I don’t want to just shelve all of our arguments and never actually talk about our problems,” she explained, feeling like it was a reasonable stance. Jisoo pursed her lips at Chaeyoung sympathetically.

“Well, are you sure you even talked about the _real_ problem?”

“Yes?” Chaeyoung side-eyed her friend.

“I mean, if you think so…” Jisoo trailed off cryptically.

“Can you please just _tell me_ what you mean?” Chaeyoung asked, exasperated. She let go of her support pillow and plonked it on the mattress, turning to look fully at Jisoo. “Don’t make me figure it all out for myself. I’ll just make an even bigger mess, like always.”

“You do _not_ just mess things up, Chaeyoung,” Jisoo gave her a serious look, and wrapped a comforting arm over her shoulder. Chaeyoung deflated, and curled into the comfort of her friend.

“ _Help me_ , unnie,” she whined, snuggling into Jisoo’s fuzzy tie-dye sweater.

“I don’t think he really has an issue with how you interact with your friends,” Jisoo told her gently. “It sounds like he was just feeling insecure that barely anyone knows you two are actually together, and he took it out on you. Which was wrong of him and he shouldn’t have done it! But I don’t think he _actually_ thinks you act slutty.”

“But like… _Was_ I acting flirty with Loren?” Chaeyoung questioned, staring at the ceiling. Jisoo used her hold on her shoulders to yank her down to lay on the mattress, making Chaeyoung let out an _‘oof’_ on impact.

“I mean, even if you were, you weren’t,” Jisoo responded absurdly. Chaeyoung turned to look at her in disbelief. “I mean, even if you were flirting, you weren’t. That’s just the rules of being my best friend.”

“Unnie. Can you please just be honest with me?” Chaeyoung entreated.

“I think you interpreted some of what he was saying uncharitably, and backed him into a corner a bit with some questions you asked,” Jisoo informed her diplomatically. Chaeyoung scrunched her nose, opening her mouth to defend herself.

“I’m not trying to criticize you!” Jisoo held up a hand in anticipation of what Chaeyoung was going to say. “I’m just saying that the next time you talk to him, he might express what he’s feeling better. He wasn’t being clear, and he took out whatever frustration he had on you. That was mean of him. But I don’t think he actually believes you were flirting with Loren, Chaeyoungie. And neither do I, for that matter.”

“Mmm,” Chaeyoung harrumphed, snuggling her face into Jisoo’s shoulder. Strands of black hair tickled her face, and Jisoo indulged her with a hug for a few moments before she extricated herself. They ended up eye-to-eye with each other on Jisoo’s pillow, height difference eliminated. She cupped Chaeyoung’s cheek in her palm, looking her in the eye.

“This is all off the record though,” Jisoo assured Chaeyoung, making the younger girl giggle as her unnie crossed her heart and assumed a stern expression. “If I see Taehyung in the streets, it’s on sight.”

“Thank you, Jisoo,” Chaeyoung sighed, diving in to squeeze her waist in another tight hug. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Rosie,” Jisoo said into her hair, squeezing her back just as tight.

…

 ** _PCY:_** hey. can we talk?

...


	19. Chapter 19

Biting her nails, Chaeyoung blinked nervously at her laptop screen, adjusting the brightness up and down. She tried turning on the fairy lights strung around her room, but did that seem too flippant or cutesy for this call? But having her overhead light on made her look haggard, emphasizing the dark circles that had etched themselves under her eyes after the past nights spent staying up ruminating on her relationship. Chaeyoung didn’t want to look _ugly_ for this. She needed to remind Taehyung what he was missing out on when they weren’t together. But she also wanted the _ambiance_ to be right…

And biting her nails wasn’t going to help with either of those things. Chaeyoung sighed, pressing the heels of her palms into her eyes briefly and taking a deep breath. After she exhaled, she determinedly flicked her desk lamp on, and turn off the fairy lights and overhead bulb. Then she sat on her hands, so as to remove the temptation to chew her nails. There. Settled.

Now she just needed to wait for Taehyung to call.

He had responded to her text in promising fashion, although more formal than they usually messaged. _“Of course. When?”_ It made him seem open, Chaeyoung thought. Hoped. Whatever. As per usual, Taehyung was even busier than her (astonishing considering Blackpink was finally preparing for both a summer comeback _and_ a full album, but alas) so Chaeyoung was waiting for him to finish his schedule for the day and initiate their video call.

The high-pitched, artificial dinging made Chaeyoung jump in her seat. She stared at the contact photo now on her screen, and the “ _Taehyung_ _💜✨_ _”_ that was emblazoned across the top. She had been waiting for this for hours, _days_ , and now she couldn’t quite bring herself to lift her arm and accept the call. 

The final ring was half-way through it’s irritatingly cheerful tune when Chaeyoung finally wrenched her hand out from under her thigh and smashed the _‘Accept’_ button.

There was Taehyung, face freshly scrubbed clean of makeup but with his hair still styled, wearing a plain white t-shirt. He looked tired, and slightly washed out by the harsh lighting in his room. Chaeyoung _ached_. She just knew he was wearing a soft pair of sweatpants, that if she were to settle into his lap Taehyung would nuzzle into her shoulder with a sigh. It had been nearly a week since she had seen his face, and the intensity of _longing_ now welling up in her throat was a surprise to Chaeyoung. She knew she had missed him, but this much? She felt tears pricking the corners of her eyes, and he hadn’t even spoke yet. _It was ridiculous to miss someone this much after so little time,_ Chaeyoung thought as she aggressively cleared her throat.

“Hi,” she greeted, voice hoarser than she would like.

“Hey,” Taehyung returned, soft and uncertain. He smiled at her, though. Chaeyoung latched onto that, the wan stretch of the corners of his mouth. It didn’t matter that it was weak, it mattered that he was trying to smile for her.

“I’m sorry,” he said in a rush. “I’m sorry for ignoring you, and I’m sorry for being so mean. Really, Chaeyoung, I am. Please don’t break up with me.”

Chaeyoung blinked, taken aback. She opened her mouth, but it was a few seconds before any sound came out. A few seconds of Taehyung staring into the camera helplessly, more forlorn with every millisecond.

“We’re not breaking up,” was all Chaeyoung could get out at first. It seemed the most salient point, anyways. Taehyung immediately let out a whoosh of a sigh, settling back into his large desk chair and covering his face with his hands.

“Really?” he poked an eye out between fingers. Chaeyoung bit her lip to contain a giggle at how cute that was.

“Really.”

“Oh, thank God,” Taehyung groaned. “I was ready to beg.”

“Maybe I shouldn’t have let you off the hook so fast?” Chaeyoung wondered, tapping her chin.

“I’ll beg all you want, Chaeyoung,” Taehyung swore, crossing his heart.

“Maybe later,” Chaeyoung hummed.

“I missed you,” Taehyung breathed, wide-eyed on the screen. His fingers clutched at the hem of his shirt, like he was desperate for something to hold.

“Miss you too,” Chaeyoung told him, smiling softly. Her eyes crinkled with it. Then she sighed, remembering Jisoo’s advice. She supposed she had some apologies of her own to hand out, although she was still a little loathe to admit it. Bracing herself, she set her pride aside for a moment.

“I guess I should’ve realized you weren’t in the mood to talk, and called back later instead of pushing when you were clearly in a bad mood,” Chaeyoung mumbled, eyes trained on the bottom corner of the video box rather than on Taehyung’s face.

“I shouldn’t have even been in a bad mood, really, I was being ridiculous,” Taehyung waved her off. Despite being reluctant to apologize at all, Chaeyoung now felt rather defensive on her boyfriend’s behalf.

“You can’t help your feelings! I don’t want you to just repress your emotions all the time, Taehyung!” she insisted. He smiled at her fondly.

“Thank you for apologizing, Chaeng,” he told her sincerely. “But in the future I’ll probably just tell you I can’t talk right now, and call you back when I’m feeling better.”

Chaeyoung nodded, figuring that was as good as she would get. Of course, that would probably mean she would be functionally ghosted in the meantime, but… baby steps. There was still something she wanted to be clear about, however:

“I wasn’t flirting with Loren, you know,” Chaeyoung pointed out. Taehyung grunted in assent, resting his cheek on his hand. If they weren’t talking so seriously, Chaeyoung had the strong suspicion he would be pouting.

“Yeah, I know,” he sighed. “I was just lashing out at you. It wasn’t fair. I’m really sorry, Chaeng.”

“It’s okay,” Chaeyoung told him. Forgiveness felt light. She rested her chin in her hands, blinking into the camera. “But, Tae… why were you so worried? You know I’m obsessed with you.”

Taehyung chuckled at her little joke, but his eyes dropped after a moment.

“I don’t know, a lot of your fans seemed happy with the prospect of you two together,” Taehyung muttered mulishly, hiding his eyes behind his fringe sheepishly. Chaeyoung resisted the urge to roll her eyes, reminding herself that she was trying to make up with Taehyung, not fight again.

“They just want me to be happy, they don’t really care with who,” she explained patiently. “And usually they ship me just for their own fun, not because they think it’s real or because I would actually be happy in the relationship. It happens all the time, Taehyung.”

“It wasn’t just some random guy though,” Taehyung explained softly, hugging a pillow to his stomach. “You’ve mentioned Loren before. I know he’s your close friend.”

Chaeyoung hadn’t really thought about that, and now she felt a bit foolish. It was just that she was so used to ignoring any shipping comments or dating rumors, because they happened any time she stepped within three feet of a man. Sometimes, with even less material than that.

“You know I’ve never felt that way about him, right? And he’s always viewed me as a good friend-” Chaeyoung reassured him anxiously.

“It wasn’t just that,” Taehyung interrupted her, resting his face in his hands and muffling his next words a bit. “I was jealous he got to perform with you.”

“Oh,” Chaeyoung said softly, heart melting a bit. “Taehyung…”

“I can play guitar too,” Taehyung’s voice was nearly a whine, and despite his best efforts not to pout that’s what his face looked like. Chaeyoung hid her small smile behind her hand. “And I can sing your backing vocals.”

“ _Baby_ ,” Chaeyoung began, resting her chin on her palm and blinking sympathetically. “I wish we could perform together, too. You know if I could have anything I wanted, I would have asked you to play guitar for me.”

She pouted her lips in an exaggerated way, making Taehyung smile and give her a finger heart. Chaeyoung made a heart with her arms over her head just to one-up him, coaxing a giggle out of him. She smiled triumphantly at the noise.

“I’m sorry for being rude to you Chaeng,” Taehyung sighed. “And for ignoring you after your stream, when I knew you were nervous about it. You’re a great singer, I loved watching all the songs. You sounded amazing.”

“I was a bit rude, too,” Chaeyoung began, raising her hand to keep him from talking when he tried to interject. Taehyung looked a bit scandalized, like he wanted to take all the blame, but Chaeyoung forged ahead. “I was being a bit passive-aggressive, and I said some unfair things, I guess.”

“Well, I will admit hearing you bring up Jimin in the moment didn’t exactly help me calm down,” Taehyung chuckled awkwardly. He ruffled his hair, twisting his mouth self-consciously. “I remembered what Jennie said at that party, about how you used to like him.”

Chaeyoung rolled her eyes. “ _Jennie_ should learn to keep her mouth shut,” she muttered, shaking her head. She pointed at Taehyung cutely. “For the record, I never _liked_ Jimin. I would appreciate if you all stopped spreading these lies about me!”

Taehyung was laughing now, covering his mouth with his hand as if that would keep Chaeyoung from noticing. She pouted at him, crossing her arms. “Okay, darling, I’m sorry for misunderstanding,” he soothed. “I wish I could pet your head right now and make you stop doing that face at me.”

Chaeyoung just pouted harder, sticking out her bottom lip and making her eyes well up like a puppy. Taehyung groaned playfully.

“Your live was really good, darling. Congratulations,” he said sincerely. “I love watching you sing. I watched it again last night, and even though I was pretty sure you were going to break up with me, it was still relaxing.”

“I was not going to break up with you, stop being so dramatic,” Chaeyoung deadpanned, but loudly smacked a kiss towards the camera anyways. Taehyung pretended to catch it and hold it to his heart, breaking and bursting into laughter after a moment.

That broke the last vestiges of tension. It was easy to catch up now, to make Taehyung recount what he had been up to. He told her about what Jin had cooked for breakfast, and about Namjoon accidentally spilling a bowl of soup all over the green room during lunch. Their quarantine had finished two days prior, and now he and Chaeyoung planned a night in for that Saturday. Chaeyoung made a surprised noise when she noticed the time. Two hours had slipped away talking to Taehyung without her realizing, and now they reluctantly wrapped up the conversation so they could go to bed. This time, Chaeyoung had a schedule in the morning.

“Oh, and don’t get mad at me, but just so you know-” Taehyung said cautiously, leaning back from his phone like that would help him somehow, “When Jimin heard about our fight, he told me not to worry, because you were totally over your little crush on him.”

“I swear to fucking _GOD_ , Taehyung!” Chaeyoung cried, desperately wishing she could reach through the camera and slap him. For some reason (mainly: logic), Chaeyoung felt like that wasn’t exactly what Jimin had said, or even _close_ , and Taehyung was just twisting it to tease her. “For the last time, it wasn’t a _crush_! I just thought he was cute and talented!”

“Suuure,” Taehyung winked, making her even more flustered. “It’s fine, really. Everyone has a crush on Jimin at some point.”

“You know, when Jennie tells that story she never mentions the fact that she _agreed with me_ that Jimin was the hottest member,” Chaeyoung grumbled crossly. Taehyung’s face absolutely lit up. Chaeyoung felt a sense of foreboding creep down her spine. “Wait- wait! No Taehyung, you cannot tell him! Promise me you won’t say anything!”

Taehyung was clapping his hands, cackling. “Oh no, I am _absolutely_ going to tell him.”

Chaeyoung threw her head back and groaned. “Jennie is gonna kill both of us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted you all to know that the shipping jab Chaeyoung makes in this chapter is a self-drag, I am fully aware that I am the person she is describing 🙋♀️
> 
> In real life when arguments or conflicts happen in a relationship, romantic or platonic, there is rarely one side 100% in the right (of course if you asked me this regarding my best friends they are 100% in the right always they’ve never done anything wrong in their lives!! Lmao I would never publicly admit to them being wrong, only gently criticize them privately to their face). I think if you try hard to put yourself in the other person’s shoes, and instead of assigning their actions malicious intent try to come up with alternative explanations, that usually resolves the conflict better. Coming to people with empathy and understanding makes them more likely to apologize, too! Of course, this is all assuming the relationship is generally healthy and not toxic or abusive. Alright I’ll hop off my soapbox now sorry!! Conflict resolution is just something I’m very passionate about and essentially making my career lmao.
> 
> “Gone” is SO good oh my fucking god. Let’s discuss. And it’s not even the title track?? And we’re getting MULTIPLE songs for her solo?? Insanity. I can’t believe it I really can’t. And seriously not to make this about me at all but the song vibes so perfectly for my other fic y’all have no idea omg

**Author's Note:**

> this is being crossposted from my wattpad account, which is user @fakesroyalty 
> 
> Chapter count here will be different, as wattpad heavily rewards many smaller chapters. I prefer having fewer, longer chapters as a rule so the number of chapters will be slightly less on here.


End file.
